MK KFP
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: Po and Tigress go up to the mountains to search for the legendary Kave of Mastery. But once they find it they somehow get dragged into a tournament whose out come will determine the fate of an entire realm.
1. Tigress's Nightmare and Po's bet

**A/N: Hey guys, I got a new story up. I know I'm still in the middle of my Pokeranger story but I watched this video on YouTube that gave me this idea and being the Autistic/ADHD kid I am I couldn't stop thinking about it and just had to get it out. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tigress's Nightmare and Po's bet<strong>_  
><em>

_Dream sequence_

_ Po and Tigress were sparing in the training hall as usual. Po was unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches but Tigress deflected them all with ease. Tigress decided it was time to end it as she grabbed one of his kicks, flipped him, and delivered her signature open palm strike to his torso sending him flying to the other side of the room. She won again. Tigress walked over to Po and extended her hand to help him up. Po took it and got back on to his feet. The two then smiled warmly and bowed to each other. They stared at each other for another moment until Po's expression turned into one of shock and pain. Tigress became worried and then realized that Po had a spear like weapon that was attached to a chain jabbed in his back. Before she knew it Po was pulled out of the room through the large doors that lead out of the Jade Palace. Tigress rushed to the doors to aid Po but they closed on her. She tried to open them but it was no use, so she decided to break her way through. She backed up and kicked a hole in the door large enough for her to walk through. Her eyes widened in shock for what she saw horrified her. She saw Po's body parts spread all across the field, his head being the closest one to her. She backed away, trembling in fear, grief and sadness over coming her. She looked up and saw Po's assailant. It was safe to say it was the strangest creature she had ever seen. She could absolutely not make out what kind of animal it was supposed to be, it had no fur for all she could tell and was wearing black and yellow clothing, it's face covered by a yellow mask. It placed the blade it used to kill Po back on its back and looked up to face the female tiger. Tigress's feelings of sadness were then replaced by anger and rage by the likes that she has never felt before. She let out an intimidating roar and charged at the foe. The assailant disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared behind Tigress. She let out a punch to the face and another to the gut but they were both caught. She then attempted a kick but it was blocked by the foe's leg and she herself was kicked hard by its other leg. Tigress landed on the other side of the field but when she got up the same spear weapon used on Po was jabbed into her shoulder. She was then pulled towards the foe and the last thing she heard was it screaming "GET OVER HERE!"_

"NO!" Tigress screamed as she rose up from her bed. She looked around to find that she was in her room and realized that she was just dreaming. She was shaking all over and was damp from all her sweating. She took a minute to calm down and then got up from her bed. She silently left her room and made her way to Po's. She peeked inside to find the large panda sound asleep in his bed. A wave of relief washed over her and she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Po looked. She then closed his door and quickly made her way back to her room so she wouldn't get caught by the other members of the furious five. She lied back down in her bed but was too anxious to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of the morning gong rang throughout the palace, awakening The Furious Five.<p>

"**Good morning master.**" The five greeted their master. The red panda turned his attention to the door across from Tigress, noticing that once again the Dragon Worrier has failed to wake up at the preferred time.

"Po, wake up!" Master Shifu said as he opened the door to the panda's room.

"HUH, w-what? Oh, sorry master." Po said as he jumped out of his bed and bowed to the small red panda. Shifu just sighed and left to meditate before breakfast. Po and the others made their way to the kitchen where he started to make some pancakes for the hungry Kung Fu masters.

"Alright guys here they are, Po's world famous chocolate chip pancakes." Po said as he began to serve his friends their breakfast. He gave each of them three pancakes, except for mantis who only needed one. Po then sat down to eat his share of the pancakes, completely unaware of the glances that Tigress would occasionally give him. She still couldn't get the image of Po's dismembered body parts out of her mind and thus had to check on him every so often to remind herself that it was just a dream. Once the group was finished with their breakfast they all headed to the training hall.

"So Tigress, you ready to spar? I'm warning you though I'm pulling out all the stops today." Po said confidently but received no answer from her. Tigress was still trying desperately to forget about her dream but was brought out of her thoughts by Po waving his big black paw in front of her face. "Hello, Tigress, anybody home?" he asked, a little worried for his friend.

"Huh, what?" Tigress said snapping out of her trance.

"I said are you ready to spar." Po replied. Tigress thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Actually Po, I'm not really up to it today." She said as she walked away from the panda to train by herself. She couldn't even think about Po without remembering her nightmare, let alone spar with him. Po was surprised by this. He and Tigress always spar together during training, and she would always win too. Why would she not want to today? Despite his curiosity, Po decided to just let it go and went on to train with The Adversary (The punch bag that is used to train kids). The Kung fu masters trained all day only taking a break for lunch. By dinner time Tigress decided that it wasn't worth fussing over a dream so much so she stopped worrying about it. She looked over to Po who had just punched The Adversary down just to have it bounce back up and hit him in the face. Tigress giggled at this and smiled warmly just happy that her friend was alright. Though Po wasn't aware of Tigress staring at him, the other members of The Furious Five where.

"Have you guys noticed that Tigress has been acting strange today?" Viper whispered to Monkey, Mantis, and Crane.

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked.

"Well, she didn't want to spar with Po today yet she can't seem to keep her eyes off him, see." she said as she pointed Tigress who was still staring at the panda.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Mantis said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Crane asked the others smiling.

"Probably not." Monkey said. The others turned to him with odd looks, wondering if he was just kidding or really meant it. Po then heard his stomach rumble and realized what time was.

"Hey guys, it's getting a little late. What do you say we have some dinner?" Po said loud enough for everyone to hear. The five masters complied and they all headed to the kitchen. Po took out some pots and pans to make his special secret ingredient soup for the five. The five sat at the table and began chatting about their training.

"You know Tigress I was in the zone today; I really think I could've won this time." Po insisted as he poured the soup into six bowls.

"Oh really, well then I guess I have something to look forward to for tomorrow." Tigress said sarcastically, feeling more at ease then she did this morning. Po served the noodles to the five Kung Fu masters and then sat down to eat his own bowl.

"So guys, what are your plans for the day off tomorrow?" Po asked the Five. Even though Shifu was still pretty strict, he did allow the warriors Fridays off to do whatever they wanted to do.

"Mantis and I are going to various restaurants and food stands." Monkey replied.

"Yeah, the challenge; find a place that serves food that's better than your noodles." Mantis added.

"Well good luck with that." Po said sarcastically, confident that his noodles were the best in the valley. "What about the rest of you?"

"Well, I'm going shopping for a new ribbon." Viper said.

"I'm teaching and Introduction to Kung Fu class." Crane said

"And I'm probably just going to hang around the Palace, train, maybe take a cat nap." Tigress said not being one to stray from her usual routine. "What about you Po?" Tigress asked curious of her friend's plans.

"Me, I'm going and an expedition to the mountains." Po said as he ate some more of his soup.

"And what might I ask are you searching for?" Tigress asked, not satisfied with his vague explanation. Po then motioned for the others to lean in as it he was going to whisper something to them.

"Well you see I got this tip from a guy that ate at my dad's noodle shop that located somewhere in the mountains near the valley is the legendary…Kave of Mastery." Po said just above a whisper. The Furious Five were surprised by Po's claim.

"The Kave of Mastery?" Monkey said.

"Located in the Mountains?" Crane added.

"Outside the Valley?" Viper continued.

"No way!" Mantis said.

"Way and I'm going to go down in history as the first person to find it and reveal its location." Po said excitedly. The warriors marveled at the thought of actually discovering one of the most legendary locations in the history of Kung Fu. Tigress on the other hand was a little skeptical.

"Po, I hate to burst your bubble, but the Kave of Mastery doesn't exist." Tigress said before taking another sip of her soup. Po seemed shocked at what Tigress said and was quick to rebuke.

"You don't believe in the Kave of Mastery? But it's one of the most famous Kung Fu landmarks ever. Some of the greatest techniques were perfected there, including the destructively powerful Wuxi Finger Hold." Po said trying to convince the female tiger, but she just rolled her eyes and continued eating. "So you really don't believe in it." Po said after a few moments of silence.

"Nope." Tigress said as she finished her bowl of noodles. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Tigress then got up from the table and headed toward the door.

"Well then what do you say we make it interesting?" Po said as he got up from the table as well. Tigress stopped and turned to face the large panda.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I bet you fifty almond cookies that the cave does exist and that I find it tomorrow." Po said as he walked up to Tigress. She thought for a moment. Ordinarily she wouldn't take bets, but she was so certain that the cave was just a myth that she just had to agree.

"Ok, but how about we raise the stakes. Fifty almond cookies and the loser has to do the winners chores for a week." Tigress said with a confident look on her face.

"Deal." Po said equally confident.

"Then it's settled, we leave before sunrise." She said as she turned around to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, we?" Po said catching what she said. Tigress smirked.

"What, you didn't think I was just going to take your word for it, were you? That isn't going to be a problem now is it? Tigress asked looking Po strait in the eye.

"Problem… no, no problem, it's just that I didn't expect you want to come that's all." Po said a little nervously which amused Tigress.

"Is that so?" Tigress questioned. "Well remember, we leave before sunrise, so start packing tonight." Tigress said as she left the kitchen. The room was silent for a moment but eventually Monkey spoke.

"Wow Po, you've got a date with Tigress." He said in a teasing sort of way. Po blushed slightly at the comment and turned to face his friend.

"What, no. No it's not a date it's just… I don't know what it is but it is not a date." He said nervously much to his friends' amusement.

"I don't know Po, You and Tigress, hiking in the mountains, _alone_, all day, sounds like a date to me." Crane said in the same teasing tone.

"Not to mention how she couldn't keep her eyes off you during training." Viper added with a smile.

"She couldn't keep her eyes off me?" Po said surprised he didn't notice such a thing. Viper nodded her smile widening.

"Yeah Po, you know I really think she likes you." Viper said.

"And we all know you like her." Mantis added with a laugh. Po's blush deepened at those words, so much that he had to turn away to hide it.

"What, no way. I don't like her, and she definatly doesn't like me. You guys must be crazy to even think that." Po said, more trying to convince himself than the others. "I got to go pack for tomorrow." He said as he headed for the door. The four friends shared a laugh, amused by the Dragon Warrior's reaction to their claims, and continued eating their dinner.

* * *

><p>Tigress was in her room, stuffing supplies in her bag for the trip tomorrow. She smiled at the memory Po's nervous expression when she told him she would be joining him on his little escapade, Po tended to have that affect of her. Ever since Po was named the Dragon Warrior she and the rest of the Furious Five seemed…happier than before, even Master Shifu was less strict since Po arrived. Po has changed her life so much and she couldn't imagine life without him. Maybe that was what her dream was about, her fear of losing Po and going back to being the lonely, emotionless tiger that she once was. As she pondered on this she heard the door to her room quietly slide open.<p>

"Tigress." She turned around to see her friend Viper slithering into her room.

"Oh hey Viper, is something wrong?" Tigress asked not sure way she was in her room.

"No nothing's wrong, I just came here to talk." Viper said with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Tigress said as she continued to pack.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" Viper asked in a sort of upbeat tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked wondering why Viper would think that she would be excited.

"Well you seemed so interested in Po during training today and now you get to spend to whole day with him, _alone_." Viper said her smile widening. Tigress realized what Viper was getting at and felt her face heat up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tigress said nervously as she shook her head.

"Oh please Tigress, I _saw_ you staring at him, we all did. You can't deny it." Viper said starring Tigress strait in the eye.

"I…I had my reasons." Tigress said, not wanting to specify what that reason was, she didn't think Viper would understand.

"Could one of those reasons be that…you _like_ him?" Viper teased. Tigress's face was so red that not even her fur could hide it any more.

"Th-This conversation is over!" Tigress said as she turned away from her friend and continued packing. Viper giggled at how flustered Tigress got and decided to leave it at that.

"Ok then if you say so." Viper then made her way to the door to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, have _fun_." She teased as she left the room. Tigress couldn't help but think about what Viper said. Po was definatly her best friend, but she never really thought of him as a potential romantic partner. As she finally finished packing she decided to just shrug it off and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it the first chapter. I'm going to split my time between writing this story and writing my Pokeranger story. I'm going to write one chapter for this story and one chapter for the other to keep it even, Ok. R&R please.**


	2. The Kave of Mastery and Mortal Kombat

**A/N: Here it is guys, the second chapter. Now we're going to be getting into the MK aspect of the story. This Chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but it feels right. I would like to thank all of the people that have reviewed so far, I love a lot of you guy's fan fics and I'm glad that you liked mine, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kave of Mastery and Mortal Kombat<strong>

Tigress woke up from her peaceful sleep, thanking the gods that she didn't have that awful nightmare again, and got up from her bed. She looked out the window to see that the sun was about to rise and thought that she'd better get going. Tigress grabbed her travel pack and quietly made her way to Po's room, not wanting to wake anyone up. She wasn't surprised to find the panda sound asleep in his bed after all if he couldn't get up at the gong how could he possibly get up any earlier by himself.

"Po, wake up. Po." Tigress said as she shook him gently but the only response she got was him mumbling something about bean buns. Tigress then saw his travel bag near his bed, picked it up and threw it at him just hard enough to knock him off his bed.

"Ow! W-what happened?" Po asked as he got up from the floor. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"It's time to go; I already left a note to tell Master Shifu where we were going." Tigress said as she left the room. Po finally remembered what they were doing today and grabbed his pack and followed her. The two then made their way out of the village and into the mountains. They were in an awkward silence for a while, both still thinking about what their friends said last night about the outing, could there be any truth to what they said? Po decided to attempt to start up a conversation.

"So uh… how are you doing today Tigress?" Po asked the feline.

"Pretty good, I'm just thinking about all those sweet, delicious almond cookies I'm going to be eating this week." Tigress said in a taunting manner.

"Oh we'll see who'll have the last laugh when _I'm_ eating those almond cookies while watching _you_ do all my chores." Po taunted back earning a very small chuckle from Tigress. The sun was now popping over the horizon illuminating the sky with an orange light that complimented Tigress's fur perfectly. Po had to admit, she was beautiful, the way her bright orange-red fur seemed to glow in the sun's light in contrast to her black, beautifully patterned stripes, and not to mention her stunning amber eyes. Po could feel his face heating up and quickly turned away once he realized that he was staring. Po then got out a map of the mountains from his pack and attempted to figure out where they were.

"So Po, what makes you think that the Kave of Mastery is here?" Tigress asked, for Po didn't really explain it well during dinner.

"Well you see, I working at my dad's restaurant and there was this guy there."

_Flashback_

_ "Welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, how may I help you?" Po said as he approached a strange hooded man. His face was completely covered by his hood and he also wore black gloves so he couldn't see any part of his body._

_ "I only require information," the hooded figure said in a low voice. "I came here in search of a fighter known as the Dragon Warrior and considering the name of the shop I thought someone here would know where to find him. Do you know where I could find him?"_

_ "You're looking at him." Po said to the figure, who just remained silent, like most people he didn't believe him. "Seriously, look." Po pointed to at a poster that depicted him a fighting pose alongside the Furious Five._

_ "Hmm, so you are." The figure said._

_ "So why did you want to find me anyway?" Po asked curious of what this person wanted with him. The man then motioned for Po to come in closer as if he was going to whisper something to him. Po then did so._

_ "Have you ever heard of… The Kave of mastery?" he said in a quiet voice._

_ "You mean the cave where the Wu Xi Finger Hold among other powerful techniques were perfected?" Po stated as if he was reading it straight from a book._

_ "Yes. I have reason to believe that it is located up in the mountains just outside this valley." He said. Po's eyes widened at such a prospect._

_ "No way…" Po said a little too loudly. The Figure quickly shushed him._

_ "Shh quiet, this is confidential." He said with his hand over Po's mouth. Po nodded in understanding and the man reached into his bag and took out a rolled up piece of paper. "Here take this; it is a map of the mountains. Follow the path that is marked on it and it will lead you to the Kave of Mastery." He said as he got up and began to leave. "Oh and one more thing, try and keep this a secret from any…common folk." He said before continuing to leave. Po unraveled the map to examine it. Just as the man said it was map of the mountains with a marked path on it._

_ "Hey why are you telling me th…" Po asked but saw that the man was already gone. Po was a bit suspicious of this, but he was then overcome by excitement at the thought of finding the Kave of Mastery._

_ "Po, orders 3 and 5 are ready!" Mr. Ping yelled holding two bowls of noodles in his hands._

_ "Uhh, c-coming dad!" Po said as he slipped the map in his back pocket, following the man's request._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how I got the map." Po concluded. After hearing Po's story she couldn't help but be a little suspicious.

"Po, are you sure that it's safe to take some random strangers word for it?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress it's fine." Po assured. "If it was a trap or something than he would've told me not to keep it a secret from any fellow Kung Fu masters that could back me up, not from 'common folk'." Tigress had to admit, his logic did make sense, which surprised her, but she still kept her guard up.

"Well ok if you say so." Tigress said.

"Great," Po said as he looked at the map. "Now according to the map we should go…that way." Po said as he pointed in one direction. Tigress took a look at the map and flipped it over because Po was holding it upside down. "I mean that way." He said now pointing in the opposite direction.

The gong rang back at the jade palace, despite the fact that it was a day off from training, and the remaining masters came out of their rooms to greet Master Shifu.

"**Good morning master.**" The four said in unison. Master Shifu looked to see that the Po and Tigress weren't out to of their rooms yet. Now with Po it was no surprise, but Tigress, it wasn't like her to sleep in, even on a day off.

"Tigress?" Shifu said as he walked over to her room and opened the door to find nobody there. Shifu noticed the rolled up piece of paper on her bed and went over to pick it up. He opened it and started reading

_Dear Master Shifu,_

_ Po and I have decided to go hiking in the mountains for our day off, we should be back by dinner time at the latest._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Tigress_

"Po and Tigress, hiking in the mountains, _alone_, all day!" Master Shifu said in a slightly worried tone. Despite his attitude toward the subject, he still considered Tigress his daughter, and the thought of her alone with a boy that she might have feelings for (yes he had his suspicions as well) made him worried as only a father would be. He had nothing against the two being involved with each other, he just wanted Tigress to 'remain pure' until she was married. Master Shifu sighed and rubbed his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he made his way back into the hallway.

After Po led them into like three dead ends, Tigress took over as navigator and after a few hours of climbing they were finally near their destination.

"Ok according to the map our destination should be right up here." She said. They were near the peak of one of the taller mountains, there were a few that were taller but that's beside the point.

"Really, finally!" Po said as he dashed forward, clearing the last bit of steep land. "I can't wait to see what it really looks li…" He said excitedly, but once he was at where the map told them to go Po was beyond disappointed to find another dead end staring him in the face. "I-I don't understand, it should be here. Tigress are you sure you read the map right?" Po said as he snatched the map from Tigress and examined it.

"Po." Tigress said trying to get the panda's attention.

"You know we could've taken a wrong turn at that rock that looked like a bowl of rice." Po said involuntarily ignoring Tigress.

"Po." Tigress was still trying to get his attention.

"Hey I know," Po said thinking he figured it out. "Maybe it's like a secret passage way kind of thing and we have to move a rock or something to…"

"PO!" Tigress exclaimed as she turned Po to face her. "It's not here." Po's face went from a surprised expression to a frown; he knew that Tigress was right. Ordinarily Tigress would say 'I told you so' but she could see the sheer disappointment in Po's eyes so she just kept quiet. Po looked down at the map in his hand and just let it go in the breeze.

"I can't believe I actually believed that guy! How stupid can you get?" Po said with both anger and sadness in his voice.

"Po you're not stupid, you're just… a little gullible that's all." Tigress said trying to convince him.

"Thanks Tigress," Po said but still with sadness in his voice. "I just can't believe we wasted our day-off for nothing." Po said as he sat down on a nearby rock and began to sulk. Suddenly, Po felt like he was…sinking. "Huh, W-what the…" Po said in a surprised tone, not expecting such an occurrence. Tigress also seemed a bit surprised but to a much lesser extent. Once the rock was half way through the ground the two masters heard a clicking noise. Suddenly, a large chunk of the mountain's wall began to sink as well until it was completely out of sight, leaving a large hole in its place. "No way…" Po said as he got up from his sitting position and rushed toward the opening. Tigress followed as well. Once the two made their way through the opening their eyes widened at the sight before them. It was a dome shaped cave that had a moat like ring of water all around the edge of it. But what really took the cake was the ceiling; on it was a large image of a dragon, facing to the right, carved out of a sparkling blue mineral.

"Oh my god, WE FOUND IT!" Po exclaimed as the look on his face went from wonderment to excitement beyond belief. Po didn't waste any time charging into the cave and examining all its features like a kid in a candy store, Tigress on the other hand was still awestruck.

"I-I don't believe it," Tigress said, her eyes still widened at the magnificence of the cave's ceiling. "Po you were right."

"You're damn right I was right!" Po said excitedly as he was still geeking out about the cave. "It looks just like all the legends described it, right down to the dragon! Ha Ha, can you believe this!" Tigress couldn't believe it, she never did in the first place, and yet there she was, standing in the mythical cave where only a select few have stood before her. Po noticed that Tigress still had an amazed look on her face and got an idea.

"Hey Tigress, let's spar." Po suggested snapping Tigress out of her thoughts.

"Spar, now?" Tigress questioned.

"Yeah, do you know how many Kung Fu masters would _kill_ to train in this place? Besides you still owe me for leaving me hanging yesterday, come on." Po said enthusiastically. Tigress thought about it for a moment and eventually caved in.

"Sure, why not." She said

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed, earning a small laugh from Tigress.

"But remember, you asked for it." Tigress said with a determined look on her face as she got into her fighting stance.

"Alright, get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po said as he too got into a stance. The two circled around each other waiting for an opportunity to strike. After a few moments, Po was the one to break the silence. "GO!" Po announced as he charged towards Tigress, she did the same. Po started off with a multitude of punches but as usual Tigress blocked most of them with ease. Po then tried a right hook but Tigress ducked under it and swept Po's feet knocking him over. Fortunately for Po his large belly allowed him to bounce off the ground and above Tigress. Po was about to drop kick her but she then did a back flip into the air, kicking Po in the face. Tigress landed gracefully while Po sort of bounced awkwardly, but he recovered quickly. Tigress spotted a large rock near her and kicked up and over to Po. He saw this as an opportunity to try out that Chi strike Master Shifu taught him and used it to shatter the rock into numerous pieces (**A/N: Think of what Shifu did during his fight with Tai Lung**). It then turned out that Tigress was just using the rock as a cover to move in on him as Po saw her leaping towards him. Po thought fast and dodge rolled to the other side of the cave just in time. Tigress refused to give up and began rapidly kicking the remains of the rock at him. Po then took a stance and used his 'inner peace' technique to deflect all the rocks that came flying at him. Tigress mentally slapped herself for not seeing that coming, but was not going to let it get the best of her. Once Tigress kicked the last rock at him Po, instead of flinging to the side, redirected it towards Tigress. Tigress then charged a large amount of Chi into her hands and readied herself for an open palm strike. Once the rock was in range she thrusted her palms into it shattering it into many pieces. The Chi energy that she released from her hands then flew across the cave and impacted Po with great force, sending him flying to the wall of the cave and then on to the floor. Po attempted to get back up but he was stopped by Tigress pouncing on him. Po tried to push her off but it was no use, Po was defeated.

"Looks like I win." Tigress said with a smug look on her face.

"Aw man, I really thought I had you this time." Po complained.

"Keep dreaming Po." Tigress said teased.

"Hey that's what everyone said when I told them I wanted to be a Kung Fu master, so don't test me." Po said.

"Whatever you say oh mighty Dragon Warrior." Tigress teased prompting them both to laugh a little. After a second or two Po and Tigress finally realized that she was still on top of him. "Uh, I-I'm sorry." Tigress apologized as she scrambled off of him.

"No, no i-it's fine, don't worry about it." Po said as he sat up. The two masters looked away from each other as they were both blushing madly. "So uh, you hungry, I got some food with me." Po said trying to break the awkward silence; also he realized he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Uh, yeah sure, thank you." Tigress said, she was a little bit hungry. Po got up and walked over to his travel sack to get out the food he packed. He reached into his sack when suddenly he felt the floor of the cave violently shake causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Earthquake," Tigress said as she got up from her sitting position and ran over to Po. "Come on we have to get out of here now!" Tigress said as she helped the large panda up. The two then rushed over to the cave entrance, only to have it seal it's self off before they could get to it. "There has to be a way to open it from the inside, Po start looking!" Tigress said prompting them to start pushing and moving rocks around.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Po was freaking out to say the least.

"Po calm down!" Tigress said turning him to face her. "We are not going to die!" Just as she said this, the dragon on the ceiling began to glow with a brilliant blue light that completely blinded the two masters. Before they knew it, Po and Tigress were falling through a bright blue vortex that seemed to be endless. They couldn't tell how long they've been falling, it could've been seconds or it could've been hours, however long it took, they eventually lost consciousness from the intensity of it all.

Po woke up on the cold hard ground with head throbbing in pain. His vision was blurry at first, but eventually focused to reveal the starry, nighttime sky. "Ugh god, what happened to me?" Po questioned as he sat up, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered that he and Tigress found the Kave and Mastery and that there was earthquake, but everything after that was pretty much a blur. Po checked his surroundings and his eyes soon fell on Tigress who was on the ground not too far from him. "Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he rushed over to his friend's aid. "Tigress, Tigress, wake up." Po said as he shook the female tiger gently. A moment later Tigress began to moan as she regained consciousness. Po sighed with relief. "Tigress, you're ok." Po said as Tigress sat up.

"Po, what happened?" Tigress questioned.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Po responded. "How do you feel?"

"Like you just sat on my head." Tigress said. Po made a mental note about that remark but decided to disregard it for now. Tigress looked around and realized how dark it was, prompting her to look at the sky. "It's night already?" Tigress said a bit surprised. "But it was just noon."

"I guess were asleep longer than we thought." Po said as he looked up at the sky as well. "Well at least it's a beautiful night." Po said.

"Yeah." Tigress agreed a little dreamily as she gazed at the hundreds of stars above her, but she soon snapped out of her daze. "Po, we need to find out where we are, I don't think we're in the mountains anymore." Tigress said. Po nodded and began trying to identify where they were. Eventually he spotted a large wall with open gate, he also saw people inside.

"Hey, maybe somebody there could help us." Po suggested as he made his way over to the large structure. Tigress with no other options followed Po. Once the two were inside the walls Tigress tensed up, for all the people gathered in the area were the same species as the person from her nightmare. "Wow, these are some weird looking creatures, huh Tigress." Po whispered to Tigress, snapping her out of her thoughts. Tigress calmed down a bit when she realized the assailant from her dream wasn't there, but she still kept her guard up. Po then walked up to a masked man holding a spear.

"Um excuse me." Po said gaining the man's attention. "Uh yeah, um could you maybe tell us where we are in relation to the Valley of Peace, we're kind of lost." Po asked.

"I know not of this 'valley' you speak of," The man said. "But you are currently on the privet island owned by Shang Tsung, host of this year's Mortal Kombat tournament. If you are a participant then lodging will be provided for you." He explained. Po seemed to lighten up at this.

"Ohh, a tournament, Tigress we should enter." Po suggested but Tigress just glared a bit.

"Po we don't have time for that, we need to get back home." Tigress said firmly, but Po still tried to convince her.

"I know but still…" Po was cut off when they noticed everyone quieting down, prompting them stop talking as well. A multitude of what seemed to be monks entered the area and four people appeared on stage, an old man with red and gold robes on, two scantily clad women, and a gruesome creature with long, sharp teeth, and metal protruding from his forearms. All the monks took their seats and the old man spoke.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung." He said to the crowd. "In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance." He said as he pointed in Po and Tigress's general direction.

"I think he means us Tigress." Po whispered to her.

"Po, we're not entering." Tigress said in the same tone of voice master Shifu would use.

"Aww come on Tigress, you and I could totally take on these guys." Po assured, but Tigress just crossed her arms and continued listening to Shang Tsung.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth out of nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate." He said, gaining Tigress's interest as a protector. "If you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge, me."

"Aww now we have to enter Tigress, you could totally take him on." Po said in a final effort to convince her.

"Po, _you_ should know better than to judge someone by their appearance." Tigress said, tapping Po's big belly.

"Yeah, but…" Po started but was cut off.

"Ehm." Shang Tsung said from behind Po. He turned around and he jumped a little to see the old man there.

"Whoa, how did you…" he was once again cut off.

"You would be wise to listen to your companion." He said as he then proceeded to float back to his chair. "Our first Kombatant will be Po, the Dragon Warrior." He said, surprising Po and Tigress.

"Who me?" Po questioned. "Well ok." He said excitedly as he was about go up but was stopped by Tigress.

"Po." She said firmly putting her and on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tigress, this only take a minute." Po assured a she ran up to the fighting area. "Alright, so who's it gonna be." He said excitedly looking at the crowd for his opponent.

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung called. Po turned to were all the people were looking and saw a masked creature with reptilian skin appear on the roof of the place. He jumped down to Po with ease and took his position across form Po.

"Whoa, were you up there the whole time, awesome!" Po stated excitedly.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced.

"Alright, get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po announced as he took his stance. Reptile hissed and rushed towards Po. Po learned from his fights with Tigress that the direct approach doesn't really work out for him, so he decided to play defense for now. He blocked all of Reptiles strikes until Reptile removed his mask and spat some green acid in Po's face. "Ahhhh!"Po yelled in pain as he felt the acid burn. Reptile took this opportunity to land a combo on Po ending it with and uppercut sending Po into the air and kicking him back down. Tigress seemed worried about Po's well being, but she knew that she couldn't interfere, so she just kept watching. Once Po got up he decided it was time to go on the offensive. He jumped in air and attempted to drop kick his opponent but he missed because Reptile seemed to disappear. Po looked around for him when suddenly he was punched in the jaw and then kneed in the gut, Reptile was invisible. Po tried desperately to find Reptile, all the while getting his butt kicked by the invisible warrior. Eventually Reptile swept Po's feet knocking him on his back. Po could hear some of the people laughing at him and he sighed. _"Come on Po, you could do this, inner peace, inner peace…"_ Po thought as he got up and closed his eyes to concentrate. He drowned out all of the noises in the crowed and just focused on Reptiles movements. Eventually Po could hear Reptile coming up behind him. "Gotcha!" Po said as he elbowed Reptile forcing him out of his invisibility. Po then belly bumped him to the other side of the field. It was safe to say that Reptile wasn't happy about this, evidenced by his growling., Reptile then put his hand together and released an orb of green acid like energy at Po. Po smirked, got into his stance, and imagined the attack was a drop of water falling towards him. Po then grabbed the orb and redirected it towards his opponent, catching him off guard. "Skadoosh!" Po announced as the orb hit Reptile sending him to the ground, he tried to get back up but he could fight no longer, Po had won. Po became ecstatic at this and began jumping up and down like a child. "HA HA I won, chalk one up for the Dragon Warrior." Po announced excitedly to nobody in particular. "Hey, Tigress did you see that, did you see that, I just was like WATAIIIIIIIIIyeah." Po said to her, Tigress rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh at this.

"Now for your second challenge Dragon Warrior." Shang Tsung said gaining Po's attention. "Baraka!" he said prompting the creature next to him to jump onto the battle area.

"Alright fine, I could go another round. Come on bring it on ugly!" Po taunted confidently but lost some of it when he saw two long blades extend from his forearms. "Or we could settle our differences with a game of Mahjong." Po stated nervously.

"They will taste your flesh." Baraka said through his long, sharp teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well their you have it, I hope you guys liked it. The Chi blasts were just my way of giving Po and Tigress a super power to compete with the Mortal Kombat fighters. Also if you've played the new MK game you would know that his fight was originally Johnny Cage vs Reptile but I just replaced it with Po (hope you don't get mad). This will mostly be based on the MK 2011 game just without the future vision stuff. R&R please. **

** P.S. It's my birthday today (July 20th). **


	3. The God of Thunder and the Fate of Earth

**A/N: Chapter 3's up you guys. Ok just a heads up, in this story I'm gonna have to make fun of the MK physics a bit because the attacks could get pretty brutal. Also from here on out the chapters are going to mostly made up of the characters beating the hell out of each other but I'll try to put less focus on the ones that don't involve Po or Tigress. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>The God of Thunder and the Fate of Earthrealm<strong>

"_Now for your second challenge Dragon Warrior." Shang Tsung said gaining Po's attention. "Baraka!" he said prompting the creature next to him to jump onto the battle area._

_ "Alright fine, I could go another round. Come on bring it on ugly!" Po taunted confidently but lost some of it when he saw two long blades extend from his forearms. "Or we could settle our differences with a game of Mahjong." Po stated nervously._

_ "They will taste your flesh." Baraka said through his long, sharp teeth._

Po gulped as he nervously took his fighting stance.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced, beginning the battle. Baraka then rushed at Po with his blades extended, attempting to slash Po multiple times. Po thought it would be too difficult to block the blades so instead he avoided them and kept his distance whenever possible. This went on for a while until Po saw an opening and kicked Baraka in the chest sending him back. However Baraka Quickly recovered and lunged at Po with both his blades extended in front of him, impaling Po with them causing him to move back a bit. Po realized from the pain of those blades that if he dragged this out any longer than it could become dangerous. Po decided to go on the offensive and threw a powerful punch to Baraka's face, but he just kneeled down to avoid it and began to rapidly stab Po in the gut multiple times. Then Baraka took a step back and shot what seemed to be a spark ball at Po, sending him back to the ground.

"Po!" Tigress said as she was about to rush to her friends aid, but the two masked guards stopped her. Tigress looked at Po lying motionless and felt her heart sink; she knew this was a bad idea. Po wallowed in pain, but to his surprise the pain subsided rather quickly, and there wasn't even a wound where he had been stabbed. Po was confused but he set it aside when he saw Baraka lift his blade towards him. Po knew he was about to use that spark move again and he had to think of a plan fast. Po then spotted Tigress being held back by the two guards, this gave him an idea. He readied himself for the spark move and when it finally came he used his 'inner peace' to whirl it around in his hands. Baraka put his blades up in defense, assuming Po was going to throw it back at him, but to his surprise Po threw to the side. The spark ball then hit the spear out of one of the guard's hands, sending hit flying into the air. Po then jumped up and grabbed the spear and pointed it at Baraka ready to get serious. Baraka was unfazed and just rushed up to the panda and started attacking. Baraka tried to slash Po with his blades but Po either dodged them or blocked them with his spear. Eventually Po used his spear to pin one of Baraka's arms to the ground and took this opportunity to roundhouse kick him in the face. Baraka stumbled back and was now getting very angry. He decided it was time to finish off the panda and attempted to stab him in the face. Po however just smirked as he ducked under the blade and delivered a green Chi strike to Baraka's gut (pay back for earlier) which sent him flying to the other side of the arena and smashing into the wall. Baraka then fell to the ground motionless.

"Ha Ha, two in row, now that's the power of the Dragon Warrior!" Po gloated as he threw the spear aside and began to do a little victory dance, but was interrupted.

"Congratulations, Dragon Warrior. Now, finish him!" Shang Tsung announced confusing Po.

"Um, I know your eye sight probably isn't at its best, but he looks pretty much finished to me." Po said pointing at Baraka.

"No you buffoon, I mean KILL HIM!" Shang Tsung corrected in annoyance. Po's eyes widened at this, as did Tigress's. Neither of them could believe what he was asking (more like ordering) him to do. Po looked around at the other Kombatants, who where just staring at him, waiting, as if they were expecting him to do it.

"Whoa… whoa, whoa, wait a second. I-I'm not going to…kill anyone." Po said, astonished by the prospect of actually taking someone else's life. Of course he has killed before, like with Tai Lung and Shen, but he could never kill someone on command like that.

"Very well." Shang Tsung stated as he got up from his chair. "The tournament will resume at dawn!" He announced at the other Kombatants. He then left with the two women as everyone else was.

"Really, that's it?" Po asked, actually a little relieved that he could take a break from the intense fighting. "Alright then." He said as he walked out of the battle area (**A/N: Sorry I keep calling it that, I don't really know what else to call it**). He was about to make his way towards Tigress but was stopped by two other Kombatants. One was a shirtless man with dark hair that reached to his shoulders, black pants with red cloth around the waist, with a matching head band around his head. He also had the same dragon emblem on his 'belt' that the Kave of Mastery had. The other had blue, white, and black clothing as well as a blue amulet made of the same material as the crystal dragon on the left side of his chest. He also sported a straw hat like Crane.

"You fought well." The Straw hated one said in a calm, yet thundering voice.

"Thanks," Po replied. "Nice hat, my friend has one just like it." He commented.

"You should be more respectful to lord Raiden." The Shirtless Kombatant said in a stern voice. "He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder."

"Wow that is an AWESOME title!" Po said excitedly. "You must be and incredibly strong fighter to have gained a title like that. I mean seriously, wow…"

"Po." Tigress said as she put her hand on his shoulder to silence his rambling. "I apologize for my companion's rudeness." Tigress said as she placed her fist into her palm and bowed at Raiden.

"There is no need for apologies." Raiden said. Tigress looked up at him and realized that his eyes were completely white, just like the person from her dream, but his were different. She was still intimidated, but not as if she was looking at a murder, but rather as if she was looking into the eyes of someone of great importance.

"Please excuse us; we must be on our way." Tigress said as she began to leave and urged Po to follow.

"Well see ya; I'm definatly looking forward to fighting you." Po said excitedly before he tried to leave, but was stopped by the shirtless man.

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory." He said a little angered. "We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm." He continued, gaining Tigress's attention.

"Wait what?" Po questioned, absolutely lost.

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan, he represents Outworld. Had you lost the emperor Shao Kahn would have been one step closer to physically absorbing out would into his." Raiden explained.

"And what world would that be?" Tigress asked crossing her arms.

"There are many worlds that coexist with yours, ours is known as Earthrealm." Raiden said raising more questions than answers. "There are animals in our realm such as yourselves, only not as intelligent. Your world seems to be some sort of sub realm of unknown origins that is inhabited by anthropomorphic animals."

"Ok… so what's the deal with this emperor you mentioned earlier?" Po said trying to change the subject to one he could understand.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself, but if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all." Raiden explained in a serious tone.

"Whoa, see Tigress, this is for the fat of an entire realm, we have to help!" Po said desperately trying to convince Tigress, but to no avail.

"Po, the answer is no." Tigress replied sternly like a mother to a complaining child.

"I am sorry but that is not your decision to make anymore." Raiden interrupted, gaining back their attention. "Po has already fought twice in this tournament making him a full participant and Shang Tsung will not allow him to quit."

"Wait you mean now I have to fight in this tournament?" Po asked.

"Exactly, and I would suspect that he would force you to compete as well." Raiden said referring to Tigress. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but your cooperation would be greatly appreciated." Tigress shook her head and sighed.

"Listen, forgive me if I don't fully believe your story, it sounds a bit farfetched after all." Tigress said explaining her reluctance. "Po and I will stay the night and I will even allow Po to fight in the tournament if he wants, but if this situation is as serious as you say it is, than I must return to the Valley of Peace in the morning and consult with my master about it." Tigress said, considering that to be the best course of action.

"Very well, if that is the case than I wish you safe travels tomorrow." Raiden said in an understanding tone. "The resting quarters are in separate complex not far from her. Just go through that door and follow the signs." Raiden continued as he pointed to a doorway.

"Thank you, come on Po." Tigress said as she walked over to the door.

"Uh, actually Tigress, I'm gonna chat with these guys for a bit, I want to know more about this whole threat to the world thing." Po explained to the female tiger.

"Ok then, just don't stay out to long, it's already pretty late." Tigress said as she continued to make her way out of the stadium.

"Ok, goodnight." Po said waving and smiling to his companion as she disappeared behind the doorway.

"She is a fine woman, you are very lucky." Raiden said to Po who blushed at the comment.

"Huh, n-no, we're not like that." Po said trying to hide his blush from the two Kombatants.

* * *

><p>Tigress was on her way to the resting quarters, following the signs like Raiden told her to, when suddenly she heard what sounded like two people fighting. She looked around for the source and her eyes fell upon a large stone bridge suspended over a sea of spikes. On it she could barely make out two figures exchanging blows. Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the bridge. Once she got to the bridge she could clearly see the two fighting figures. One was a man with sunglasses and a tuxedo, and the other was a woman with blond hair in a pony tail wearing a very revealing outfit. Tigress could tell by their movements that they were already well into the fight and were getting tired. The woman tried to hit the man with some sort of cartwheel move but he coated himself with what seemed to be green energy and delivered a powerful kick to the women sending her to the other side of the field.<p>

"Come on is that all you got?" The man taunted. Tigress could see he was preparing for an attack, but unfortunately his opponent didn't. She charged in with a kick to the face but the man blocked it, did the splits, and hit the woman in the groin three times. Tigress's eyes widened to size of saucers because when the man hit the woman her skin and cloths seemed to clear away to reveal the damage done underneath. The man then jumped in the air and elbowed the woman's back with the same effect to reveal the damage done to her spine. The woman then fell the floor in defeat. "Ha Ha, not bad for a…girl." The man said with a bit of guilt in his voice. "Look sorry about that." he said as he extended his hand to help her up.

"I don't need your help." She said angrily as she slapped his hand away.

"Fine have it your way," He said as he backed away from her. "I'll just leave you to your… problems."

"Good on to ya." Another man said from behind before he threw the man with sunglasses off the side of the bridge. Both Tigress and the woman where shocked by this, but the woman seemed more on edge. The man wore a brown vest, blue pants, and black boots with knives in them, but what really stuck out about him was that part of his face was metal and his right eye was a red light. "Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn." The man said mockingly.

"Not man enough for a fair fight Kano?" The woman said in an angry voice. Tigress could tell that the two had history, but not a very good one.

"I don't _do_ fair." Kano said, about to attack the woman.

"But _I_ do." Tigress said as she jumped up into the air and attempted to punch Kano strait down, but he got out of the way just in time. Tigress glared at Kano but he just smirked.

"So, kitty cat's come to the rescue eh?" Kano mocked. Tigress just growled at the comment and took her fighting stance. "Ha, bring it on." He said taking his stance as well. Kano made the first move, trying to do a combo to Tigress's face but she blocked it with ease. The two exchanged blows for a while until Tigress roundhouse kicked Kano in the face causing him to step back a bit. "Not bad." Kano said. "looks like I'm gonna have to get serious." He said confidently. Kano then pulled a knife out of nowhere and threw it at Tigress. She caught it easily but this turned out to be diversion, Kano then curled up into a ball and flung himself at Tigress hitting her in the gut. This caused Tigress to let her guard down for a split second and Kano took this opportunity to strike. "My turn." He said as he took out another knife and stabbed it into her thigh. Tigress's eyes widened as she witnessed the damage the knife had done to her femur; Kano then did the same thing to her other thigh causing her to collapse to her knees. Kano finished the combo with a powerful kick to the face fracturing her skull. Tigress fell onto her back in pain; amazingly she felt the pain fade away in seconds allowing her to get up without a problem. An annoyed Kano, thinking that his combo would've finished her off, grabbed yet another knife and rushed towards his opponent. Tigress then did a back flip kicking Kano in face and sending him into the air. Kano however regained his composure in the air and landed just as easily as Tigress did. He then threw two more knives at Tigress but she just ducked under them. She instantly regretted that once she saw that the knives where now flying towards the woman she was defending.

"Look out!" Tigress said to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the knives in time. Suddenly, the tuxedoed man leaped back up onto the bridge and deflected the knives before they could get to the woman, surprising everyone there.

"Don't worry about her, just focus on the fight." He said implying he was going to guard the woman. Tigress nodded and faced Kano once again.

"How did you…" Kano questioned surprised the tuxedoed man survived.

"Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is… I _am_ the special effects." He said in a cocky tone. Tigress just rolled her eyes at this and refocused on the fight. She and Kano then rushed at each other and were once again exchanging blows. The rest of the fight was mostly just hand to hand combat but Tigress would fire a Chi blast here and Kano would throw a knife there, and every time the Tuxedoed man would deflect any projectiles that came his way. Eventually Tigress and Kano ended up on separate sides of the field and Kano threw another knife at Tigress. Tigress decided it was time to end it and fired a massive Chi blast at the knives, zooming past the knives and ramming into Kano knocking him towards the man and woman. The man then did another one of his energy kicks sending Kano back to Tigress. "Heads up!" He said.

"Payback time." Tigress said as she readied herself. Once he was in proximity, Tigress did an open palm strike damaging Kano's ribs. He fell to the floor and Tigress leaped over him and drop kicked him in same area, further damaging his ribs and hurting some of his organs as well. Kano yelled at the pain of Tigress's attack and then fell limp on the ground. Tigress made sure Kano was defeated and then made her way to the other Kombatants. Tigress turned her attention to the woman as did the man.

"Thanks." The woman said.

"No problem." The man replied.

"It was nothing." Tigress added.

"Who is that guy anyway?" He questioned offering his hand to her but pulled it away when he remembered what happened earlier. But the woman extended her hand showing she was no longer angry.

"His name's Kano." She said as the man helped her up. "He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation, big time arms dealer. Turns out he was there leader giving us the run around. A lot of our guys got killed because of him." She explained. This fact made Tigress a little happier that she kicked his ass.

"So that's not a costume, you're actual military?" The man questioned.

"Special Forces." She corrected.

"Get out." He said a bit amazed. Tigress didn't understand some of the terms they were using but what she gathered was that the woman was in the field of law enforcement and Kano was a criminal. The woman then walked past the man and Tigress to apprehend Kano, but he was gone.

"Damn." She said in frustration.

"He couldn't have gotten far." The man assured. "You know I got to say, you got some pretty good moves tiger. Hey aren't you friends with that panda from earlier?" He questioned Tigress.

"Yes and my name is Tigress by the away." Tigress replied.

"I'm Johnny, Johnny Cage." He introduced himself.

"Well, I appreciate your help, both of you, but right now I've got things to take care of. My superior was locked up in this island somewhere, I have to find him." She said in a serious tone.

"Well good luck with that. I'm gonna go get some shut eye, later." He said and then proceeded to walk away.

"Again, thanks for your help." The woman thanked as she walked off in the opposite direction. Tigress thought about what she said and decided to help her find her friend.

"Wait," Tigress called out to the woman. "I'm coming with you." She said.

"No, that's ok, you don't need to." The woman said.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Tigress replied crossing her arms. "As a warrior and a protector I can't just ignore someone in need, I'm helping you." The woman realized that Tigress wasn't going to take no for an answer and gave in.

"Ok fine, I could use some back up."She stated. "I'm Sonya by the way, Lt. Sonya Blade. You're Tigress right?"

"Yes, Master Tigress, but just Tigress is fine." Tigress replied. Sonya nodded her head and continued on with Tigress following her. _'Looks like I'm going to be the one who's gonna be out late.'_ Tigress thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. I know the ending wasn't that great but it was all I could think off. Also sorry for torturing Po and Tigress during their fights but at least they didn't die. Anyway R&R please. **


	4. Rescuing Jax and Excepting a Mission

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up. Let me just take this chance to thank all of the people who R&R my story, especially those of you who didn't need me to remind you to (No offense to those that needed a reminder). Also I would like to take this time to recommend any one who hasn't yet to read "War and Peace" by GreenScar1990, It's a great story and I think it deserves a lot more reviews than it's getting. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescuing Jax and Excepting a Mission<strong>

_ "Wait," Tigress called out to the woman. "I'm coming with you." She said._

_ "No, that's ok, you don't need to." The woman said._

_ "I wasn't asking for permission." Tigress replied crossing her arms. "As a warrior and a protector I can't just ignore someone in need, I'm helping you." The woman realized that Tigress wasn't going to take no for an answer and gave in._

_ "Ok fine, I could use some back up."She stated. "I'm Sonya by the way, Lt. Sonya Blade. You're Tigress right?"_

_ "Yes, Master Tigress, but just Tigress is fine." Tigress replied. Sonya nodded her head and continued on with Tigress following her. 'Looks like I'm going to be the one who's gonna be out late.' Tigress thought to herself._

After a while of searching, Tigress and Sonya found themselves in some sort of dungeon. The two quietly searched the place for Sonya's companion.

"Jax," Sonya called out quietly. "Jax, are you in here?" The two tried to be as quiet as they could, the dungeon seemed deserted but they could never be too careful. Tigress had to admit, the dungeon sent a bit of a chill down her spine. It gave off an ominous feel, and the rotting corpses chained to the walls didn't help either, despite this, Tigress and Sonya continued their search. All of the cells were empty except for one which held a dark skinned man that was badly beaten up. "Oh my god." Sonya said when she saw the condition her friend was in. She and Tigress then rushed over to his aid. "What did they do to you?" Sonya asked with concern in her voice.

"Run girl, run" Jax said barely above a whisper. Sonya and Tigress where confused by his statement, until they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Miss Blade, you do not disappoint." The two turned around to see Shang Tsung and two of his guards enter the dungeon. "I've been expecting you," He said referring to Sonya. "_You_ however I am surprised to see." He added referring to Tigress.

"Let him go!" Sonya demanded. "None of us are part of your tournament!"

"On the contrary, you are much a contestant." Shang Tsung rebuked. "You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Quai clan of assassins." Just then ice began to form next to him, until it was in the shape of a person. The ice then shattered to reveal a man in blue and black clothing with a mask covering the lower half of his face. Sonya then sighed.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." She said bitterly as she was about to face the assassin. But before she could Tigress held her back.

"No, you and Jax need to get out of here. I'll fight him." Tigress insisted as she stepped forward. Shang Tsung pondered this for a moment and then smirked.

"Very well, then it is Tigress v.s. Sub-Zero." Shang Tsung announced as Tigress took her place across from Sub-Zero.

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace." The blue clad assassin said as he took his stance. Tigress paid no mind to the remark and did the same.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced, commencing the match. Tigress started by rushing up to him and attempting a double kick, but Sub-Zero deflected this easily. The two Kombatants traded blows for a short time until Tigress tried to sweep Sub-Zero's feet but he did a back flip to both avoid this, and gain some distance from the feline. Once on the ground, Sub-Zero shot what seemed to be a ball of ice out of his hands and towards Tigress. She held up her right arm to block this attack but the second she touched the ice ball she found herself frozen solid. Sub-Zero was then able to land a short combo on her ending with him materializing a blade of ice in his hand and slashing her twice with it. Tigress landed flat on the floor but immediately returned to her feet.

_'Note to self, evade his ice attacks.'_ Tigress thought to herself as she glared at her opponent. Tigress then rushed towards Sub-Zero and began exchanging blows again. Tigress eventually found and opening and did a high jump kick to Sub-Zero's torso sending him stumbling back. Tigress then lunged at him with an open palm strike but Sub-Zero thought quickly and created an ice clone in his place. Once Tigress attacked it she was once again frozen, this time in mid air. Sub-Zero then did a power slide at her leaving a trail of ice behind him and knocking Tigress to the ground. Once Tigress got up she was met with an ice blade through her chest and was kicked off to the side.

"You are a fool to challenge a member of the Lin Quai." Sub-Zero stated to his downed opponent. Tigress then stood up. She had obviously under estimated her opponent, but she was not going to let him defeat her.

"And you're a fool to mock a member of the Furious Five." Tigress rebuked as she entered her fighting stance once again. Sub-Zero just ignored the comment and shot an ice beam at the ground freezing it. Just before the ice reached Tigress she jumped into the air, landed behind Sub-Zero and back kicked him across the field. Sub-Zero got back on his feet and shot an ice ball at Tigress but she then shot a chi blast and the attacks canceled each other out. Then the two warriors did a high jump and met each other in midair. Sub-Zero tried to grab Tigress but she was able to kick Sub-Zero back to the ground and land safely. Once he got back up Tigress shot another Chi blast. Sub-Zero then created an ice clone to take the hit for him but this gave Tigress the opportunity she needed. With Sub-Zero's guard down, Tigress charged at him with chi charged fists and landed the finishing combo, which consisted of a punch to the face, a punch in the gut, and a devastating uppercut. Sub-Zero tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength to, he was defeated. Tigress breathed a bit heavily, the battle tiring her out a bit. She looked over to Jax's cell to see that it was busted open and both Sonya and Jax have gotten away.

"They will not get far." Shang Tsung said. Tigress just ignored the aged man and went to find her companions. She noticed the guards were following her but she dispatched them easily.

"Come on Jax move it," Sonya said to her superior and friend. "That's an order."

"Oh, so you're in charge now." Jax joked, despite of his condition.

"Special Forces command this is Sonya blade, where's that 'evac'?" Sonya questioned in a wrist mounted communicator.

'We are in route, coming to you soon.' The communicator responded in a muffled voice.

"Affirmative." Sonya said back to the communicator. "Almost home soldier." She said to Jax.

"Guys." Tigress said as she appeared from the path way that Sonya and Jax just came from.

"Well, looks like you beat Sub-Zero." Sonya said. Jax looked up at the anthropomorphic animal before him and his eyes widened.

"A talking Tiger, man this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Jax said as he rubbed his head.

"You're telling me." Tigress said a bit sarcastically. Sonya laughed a bit at the comment.

"Well anyway, thanks for helping us out." Sonya said to the female Tiger.

"Like I said it's my duty as warrior, thanks aren't necessary." Tigress said as she bowed a bit.

"Well, thank you all the same." Jax said with a small smile on his face.

"By order of Shang Tsung no one leaves this island." An unknown voice said from behind them. The trio then turned around to see the two women from before, one wearing a revealing blue outfit, and the other wearing an equally revealing green outfit, she also had darker skin then the blue one and a small metal pole in her hand.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." Tigress said as she took her fighting stance.

"That goes double for me." Sonya said as she stood in her fighting stance next to Tigress. "I've got your back on this one." She added. Tigress nodded and turned her attention to the two women.

"I'll take the green one, you take the blue." Tigress said to the Special Forces officer.

"Got it." She replied. The two then rushed to their respective opponents and began the fight. Tigress started off with a few punches but they were easily blocked by her opponent. The woman than tried to sweep Tigress's feet but Tigress leapt into the air and drop kicked the woman's head. She then did an uppercut which sent the woman stumbling back. She then took out three razor-rangs and threw them at the female tiger but Tigress used chi blasts to counter them. The woman then jumped above the chi blasts and extended her metal rod into a long pole and slammed it down on Tigress. Tigress stumbled back a bit and her opponent used this opportunity to grab Tigress's chest with her pole and slam her to the ground three times. Tigress fell to the floor and with a thud laid there for a second. The woman she had finished her off and turned her attention to Sonya. Tigress got back up after a second or two to find that the two women were ganging up and Sonya. The blue woman threw her bladed fans at Sonya but she used some sort of energy ring to counter them. The green woman then coated herself in green energy and delivered a kick to Sonya sending her back a bit, but Sonya quickly retaliated with a leg grab and threw the woman to the ground. Tigress had to admit, Sonya was doing very well despite being out numbered, but she also noticed that she was slowing down and the two women were gaining the upper hand.

"Sonya, duck!" Tigress said to the Special Forces officer who did as she was told. Tigress then charged a chi blast in each of her hands and threw them at the women, bashing them away from Sonya and to the ground. Sonya stood back up as Tigress rushed to her side.

"Thanks." Sonya said.

"Don't thank me yet." Tigress replied as the two women got back up.

"Go ahead, I'll cover you." Sonya said as she put her guard back up. Tigress nodded in understanding and rushed towards the blue woman. The woman got her bladed fan out and began slashing at Tigress who dodged the attacks fairly easily. The green woman was about to throw another razor-rang at Tigress but Sonya jumped over the two fighters and shot an energy ring at the woman knocking her down. She then kicked the blue woman in the back and which made her drop her guard and allowed Tigress to land an open palm strike on her sending her flying across the field. Sonya ducked so that she wouldn't get hit and saw the woman land right next to the green woman. Sonya then stepped to the side a bit to allow Tigress to continue the attack. The blue woman got back on her feet and used her fans to make a wind storm which held Tigress helplessly in the air. The green woman then jumped up to Tigress to knock her back down, but Sonya intervened and leg grabbed her in mid air and sent her crashing into the blue woman. The green woman got back up but the blue woman had no more energy left to fight.

"Kitana!" The green woman said to her companion, with concern in her voice.

"I am fine Jade." Kitana assured. "Just focus on them." Jade nodded and then rushed back into battle. This however proved pointless as she just walked right into Sonya's x-ray move. Sonya landed a series of punches and kicks on her opponent before performing a leg grab on her neck and snapping it. She then did an inverted bicycle kick and slammed the green woman on the ground head first, breaking her skull and neck. Jade tried to regain her composure but just fell back in defeat.

"I hope we don't meet anymore surprises like them." Sonya stated as she walked back to Jax, Tigress did the same.

"How are you holding up?" Sonya asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"I'm fine." Jax responded unconvincingly.

"Lair." Sonya teased a bit. "After I get you to base I'm coming back, Kano's still here somewhere." Sonya stated with resolve.

"You're obsession with him is gonna get you killed." Jax said in a serious tone.

"I trusted him." Sonya rebuked without hesitation.

"Yeah, we all did." Jax responded. Tigress could relate to what they were saying. She remembered how Po became obsessed with getting answers about his past from Shen and how he almost died because of it. Her heart sank as she remembered how she felt when she thought that Po was gone, how nothing seemed to matter anymore and how she refused to resist Shen's forces any longer. She shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts, she reminded herself that all that mattered was that Po was still alive and well. This however just made her even more worried about his safety in the tournament. Tigress was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud unfamiliar sound and a large gust of wind. Tigress looked up to see a strange flying machine and got into her battle stance.

"I think our ride is here." Sonya said as she got up and waved to the strange device to let them know where they were. Tigress lowered her guard when she realized that it was on their side and then began to marvel at the flying machine, wondering how it stayed in the air. Suddenly a fire ball hit the flying machine and sent it crashing to the ground.

"No!" Sonya said in frustration. They then heard a chuckle come from beside them and turned to see Shang Tsung with a fiery hand. "Damn you!" Sonya yelled at the aged man, who just smirked.

"You have a challenger, Kano." Shang Tsung announced as Kano stepped forward ready to fight. Sonya then growled in anger as she took her fighting stance. Tigress would have fought with her but she knew this was something that Sonya had to do alone. Tigress then stepped back and stood next to Jax.

"You won't get off so easily this time." Kano stated as he took his fighting stance.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced starting the fight. The two Kombatants then rushed up to each other and began exchanging blows. Tigress could tell that Sonya enjoyed every blow she could manage to land on the criminal, but she also hoped that she wouldn't get carried away, after all Tigress knew what Kano could do. Sonya seemed to have the upper hand until Kano grabbed her and put her in choke hold. Sonya fell to the ground but quickly retaliated with a leg grab and threw Kano across the field. Sonya thought she had Kano right where she wanted him but before she knew it she was hit by his Kano ball move which got him close enough to execute his x-ray move, stabbing Sonya in both of her thighs and then kicking her in the face. Tigress winced, remembering how painful that attack was, but also remembered how quickly people seem to recuperate around here. Kano had Sonya on the ropes but Sonya refused to let Kano get the best of her. She quickly did an arc kick across the field hitting Kano square in the chest and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, letting out all her anger at him with each strike. Kano tried desperately to defend but Sonya's relentless strikes were to powerful. Eventually both sides were running out of energy so Sonya decided to finish it with her x-ray move, snapping Kano's neck, bicycle kicking him into the air, and slamming him into the ground head first. Kano fell to the ground completely devoid of energy; he didn't even try to get back up.

"You're coming with me." Sonya stated as she walked over to her long time enemy. She was about to arrest him when Shang Tsung shot a fire ball to ground in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Kano is not your prisoner." Shang Tsung said as he walked up to the Kombatant.

"At least help Jax he needs a medic." Sonya said to the sorcerer, who just laughed at the request and walked past them. "Bastard." Sonya stated angrily as the Shang Tsung, Kano, Kitana and Jade just walked away. Tigress couldn't help but growl as the black hearted sorcerer passed her, she just couldn't believe he just flat out refused Sonya's request and just laughed in her face. Tigress clenched her fists fighting the urge to rip Shang Tsung's throat out.

"There they are." Someone said from behind them. Sonya and Tigress turned around and saw it was none other than Johnny Cage. "Sonya, you alright." He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Hey Tigress!" Said an all too familiar voice. Tigress looked passed Johnny Cage to see Po waving at her with his signature grin on his face. She also noticed Raiden and Liu Kang following him as well.

"Po, what are your doing her?" Tigress asked.

"Johnny Cage told us what happened, are you alright?" Po said a bit worried for his friend.

"I'm fine, but I wish I could say the same for him." Tigress said referring to the injured man behind her.

"Hey, looks like you found him, 'sup sarg." Johnny Cage said as he saluted Jax. Suddenly Raiden walked up to Jax and began producing a strange blue energy in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sonya said defensively.

"It's ok he's cool." Johnny Cage assured.

"Cool, he's freaking AWESOME!" Po said excitedly, which confused Tigress and Sonya a bit. Raiden then began covering Jax with the blue energy.

"Jax!" Sonya said worried about her friend. She was about to rush to his aid, but Johnny Cage held her back.

"Seriously he's cool." He said trying to calm her down. The group watched in awe as Jax glowed a bright blue, and when the light died down his wounds were completely healed.

"That's amazing." Jax said in wonderment as he stood back up, feeling better than her probably had in a long time.

"Told ya he was ok." Johnny Cage said snapping the others out of their daze.

"Yeah, turns out he's a god." Po added. "A GOD Tigress, and in case you didn't know, that is pretty awesome." Po said sounding like the kid he was at heart. Tigress couldn't help but giggle slightly at this, but then it suddenly hit her.

"Wait, so that whole fate of the world thing was true?" Tigress asked the god as he rejoined the group.

"I'm afraid so. As you all may or may not know the outcome of this tournament will determine the very fate of Earthrealm." Raiden said in a serious tone.

"I'm not worried; I bet you could win this thing no problem." Johnny Cage stated confidently.

"Unless directly challenged I cannot participate." Raiden explained. "For now we must let the tournament run its course and fight to out fullest, the fate of Earthrealm depends on it."

"This _is_ serious, isn't it?" Tigress questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we absolutely cannot lose this tournament, or countless lives _will_ be lost." Raiden replied, his tone dead serious. Tigress thought for a moment.

_'I really should inform Master Shifu about this matter, but it's become painfully obvious that Shang Tsung is not going to let anyone leave this island.'_ She thought to herself. _'I guess I could help out, after all I've already fought in a match and won, this is for the fate of a world after all.'_

"Ok then, I'm in." Tigress finally said with determination in her voice.

"Me too." Po added with enthusiasm.

"Same goes for me." Johnny Cage said in a confident tone.

"Then I guess that settles it, we're with you Raiden." Sonya stated to the thunder god. Raiden just nodded at the group, unable to put his boundless gratitude into words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know the ending sucks but please don't let that ruin the whole chapter for you guys. Also just a heads up I'm going on vacation this Wednesday and God knows I'm not going to get the next chapter up by then, so don't expect an update until after I get back which should be sat. or sun. and give it a couple days after that ok. Anyway R&R please. **


	5. The Hell Spawned Specter

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter 5. Like I said the late update is due to the fact that I went on vacation, but now I'm back. I hope you guys like this chapter and props go to "Tsuki ni tachi taiyo no josho" (hope I got your name right) for coming up the new move Po uses in this chap. and for letting me use it. Also if you have the time go check out his fan fic "kung fu panda: a new threat" and his other KFP fics, they're really good. Enjoy the chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> The Hell Spawned Specter<strong>

The sun was rising over the Valley of Peace and Master Shifu was on his way to greet his students. The gong rang just as he arrived at barracks, and his pupils jolted out of their rooms and stood up strait.

"**Good morning master.**" They all said in unison. Shifu then noticed that Po and Tigress were once again absent.

"Po? Tigress?" Master Shifu said, with a bit of worry in his voice, as he looked into both their rooms to find that no one was there.

"They haven't come back yet?" Crane asked his voice a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Wow, I didn't think Po had it in him." Mantis said with a smirk on his face which was wiped off as soon as Shifu shot a glare at him.

"Missing curfew is one thing, but staying out the entire night is something Tigress simply would not do, even with Po's influence." Shifu said knowing Tigress was more responsible than that. "Something must have happened."

"You think so Master?" Viper questioned.

"I am positive." Shifu replied in a serious tone. "Crane, you and Viper fly up to the mountains and search for them, leave no stone unturned." He ordered.

"**Yes Master.**" Crane and Viper said as they made their way outside.

"Monkey, Mantis, you and I will search the village. Search all the venues and ask people if they have seen them or not, understood." Shifu said.

"**Yes Master.**" The remaining two masters replied. Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis then dashed out of the Jade Palace and headed down to the Valley of Peace, while Crane and Viper where flying over head to the mountains surrounding the valley. Master Shifu would not rest until his adoptive daughter and the Dragon Warrior were back home safe and sound.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want some dumplings Tigress, they're really good." Po asked, his voice muffled by the dumplings his mouth.<p>

"It's fine Po, I'm not hungry." Tigress assured. Just then her stomach growled causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment. With a smirk, Po handed a dumpling to Tigress, which she gladly took.

"Uh, shouldn't you guys be eating bamboo or raw meat or something?" Johnny Cage questioned who just received confused or disgusted looks from his fellow Kombatants. "Ok, guess not." After a few minutes of waiting Shang Tsung finally appeared and took a seat on his big chair. All the Kombatants where gathered in the courtyard and awaited for Shang Tsung to commence the tournament.

"Kombatants, the next match will now begin." He announced to all in attendance. All of a sudden, a strange man in yellow and black clothing appeared in the battle area in a burst of flames. Many of the Kombatants were surprised by this display, but none where more effected by it than a certain female Tiger. Tigress's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the site of the man before her. She lost the grip on the half eaten dumpling in her hand and just let it fall to the ground. "Scorpion, specter of the Netherrealm, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" Shang Tsung continued.

"Where is the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero?" Scorpion questioned angrily. "He killed my family and clan, I will have his HEAD!" he continued, his voice filled with anger and rage. The Kombatants spoke among themselves, contemplating it they should accept the challenge or not.

_'I accept the challenge…I accept the challenge…come on SAY IT!' _Tigress pleaded to herself in her head, but nothing came out of her mouth. She wanted to face him herself to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get to Po, but she just couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at the menacing warrior, images from her nightmare flashing through her mind. Her body was trembling all over, and she could've sworn that Scorpion looked straight at her with those empty soulless eyes. For the first time she could ever remember, she was frozen with fear.

"I accept the challenge." An unknown voice said snapping Tigress out of her daze. She looked over to see one of the guards unmask himself and drop his spear as he walked up to the battle area. His face was unfamiliar, but he had similar facial features as Liu Kang.

"Kung Lao?" Liu Kang said, surprised to see his fellow Shaolin monk and friend. Kung Lao then took of the robe he was wearing and took his place across from Scorpion.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei, now you shall face the Shaolin." He said as he stroked the blade of his razor-rimmed hat.

"Where did that hat come from?" Po asked Tigress, which was surprisingly a good question as no one noticed exactly when he put it on.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Scorpion stated as he and Kung Lao took their fighting stances. Tigress made sure to pay close attention to Scorpions movements, so that she would be ready for when she faces off against him.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced, commencing the fight. Scorpion dashed towards Kung Lao about to deliver a powerful punch, but Kung Lao teleported just in time. He reappeared on the other side of the field but Scorpion was prepared for this. He launched his spear weapon out of his hand and it impaled Kung Lao right in the chest.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled as he pulled Kung Lao towards him. Scorpion landed a powerful combo which ended with a flaming uppercut. Kung Lao recovered quickly and began exchanging blows with his opponent. He eventually found and opening and took his hat off his head and slashed Scorpion with it, making him stumble back. Kung Lao then threw his hat like a Frisbee at Scorpion sending him to the ground.

"Oh, so the hat thing works him." Po said a bit discouraged, remembering his failed attempt to rescue the Furious Five with his hat. The hat then returned to Kung Lao's head as if by magic as Scorpion stood up once more. Once he got back on his feat, Scorpion disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared behind Kung Lao. Before the monk could react, Scorpion shoved his kunai into Kung Lao's throat, kicked him across the field, and pulled back on the chain causing Kung Lao to fall to the ground. Kung Lao quickly got to his feet as Scorpion teleported once again. Predicting what would happen; Kung Lao spun rapidly like a tornado and knocked Scorpion in the air when he tried to attack him from behind. Kung Lao then jumped into the air to strike Scorpion but the specter had already regained his composure and grabbed Kung Lao and threw him to the ground. As the monk got back on his feet Scorpion was already rushing over to him. Kung Lao thought quickly and grabbed is hat and threw it to the ground. It then spun towards Scorpion like a saw and damaged him greatly. Kung Lao thought that he had the fight in the bag but at the last minute Scorpion teleported behind him and slashed him with both his swords making him stagger back a few feet. Scorpion then once again pulled him in with his Spear and executed his x-ray move once he was in range. Scorpion teleported underneath some flames, reappeared behind Kung Lao, and punched him in the groin before throwing a brutal punch to the face breaking his skull, causing him to fall over. Scorpion then walked over to him and stomped on his chest damaging his ribs. Kung Lao just laid limp on the ground unable to continue.

"You are not yet a warrior." Scorpion stated, unimpressed by his abilities.

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang called in a concerned voice. He and Raiden both ran up to him to make sure he was alright.

"Listen when your elders speak, you could not win this fight." Raiden said as he and Liu Kang helped the monk get back on his feet.

"I have defeated a challenger Shang Tsung, I demand Sub-Zero!" Scorpion demanded as he raised his fist to the aged sorcerer.

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Tsung replied in and angered tone but this just made Scorpion even angrier, evidenced by the flames that appeared on his fist.

"Restraint, Scorpion." A man next to Shang Tsung ordered, causing Scorpion to reluctantly calm down.

_'That must be Quan Chi, the one who resurrected that monster.'_ Tigress thought to herself. Quan Chi had pale white skin with strange markings on his face and arms. Tigress made sure to make a note of him for later.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough, but you are done for now." Shang Tsung said prompting Scorpion to take his place next to Quan Chi to watch the next match. "Our next match will be Po the Dragon Warrior v.s. Sektor of the Lin Kuei." Shang Tsung announced, gaining Po's attention.

"Alright I'm up!" Po said with excitement. "Wish me luck guys." He said back to the other Earthrealm warriors as he made his way up to the battle area. As Po took one side of the field his opponent took the other. His outfit was black with red sashes over his chest and around his waist, as well as red armbands. Another notable thing was that there were tubes on his armbands that were connected to a strange device on his back. Tigress was beyond relieved that Po wasn't going to fight Scorpion, but was still concerned for Po's safety. She remembered that her previous opponent, Sub-Zero, was part of the Lin Kuei as well so she could only assume that this Sektor person was just as strong.

"Alright, get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po exclaimed as he took his fighting stance.

"Be aware panda, I will show you now mercy." The assassin said as he put his guard up. Po just disregarded the remark and prepared for battle.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced. The two Kombatants then started exchanging blows. Eventually Po ducked under one of Sektor's punches and swept his feet knocking him down. Po then rolled into a ball and steamrolled over Sektor twice. Despite this, Sektor recovered quickly and tried to gain some distance on Po. Po realized this and charged towards Sektor ready to punch him, but at the last minute Sektor teleported into the ground, evading Po's attack. Po expected Sektor to reappear behind him but to his surprise he popped up from under him and uppercut Po into the air and then slammed him back down to the ground. Luckily Po bounced on his belly a few times allowing him to regain his composure and land safely on his feet. Sektor then decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He then raised his right arm shot a missile out of his armband towards the giant panda. Po wasn't fazed by this; he thought that these people would've realized by now that projectiles didn't work on him. Po then grabbed the missile in his hands and threw it back at his opponent with ease. Sektor however didn't even flinch, and he had a very good reason not to. To Po's surprise, the missile turned around just as it was about to hit Sektor and was once again flying towards Po. Po tried to run away from it but he wasn't fast enough, the missile exploded on impact giving Sektor the opening he needed to perform his x-ray move. He teleported under Po again and uppercut him, breaking his jaw, skull, and knocking out some of his teeth. As Po fell Sektor charged a powerful force palm and stuck his back, breaking his spine. Po fell to the ground, wallowing in pain, after all this was the first time an x-ray move had been performed on him. Sektor just laughed at his downed opponent.

"You see how pathetic you are panda. Despite your skills you are no match for me." Sektor stated as Po struggled to get to his feet.

_'Ah man, I really am in a bind here.'_ Po thought to himself. _'Looks like Inner Peace isn't going to help me here.'_ As soon as Po thought that he remembered something _'Wait, Inner Peace can help me, I may not be able to deflect the missiles, but I can definitely avoid them.'_ Po smirked at this realization, regaining his confidence. However Sektor paid no mind to this and raised his arm once again.

"This is the end for you, panda." Sektor said before he shot another homing missile at Po. Po just waited patiently, concentrating only on Inner Peace. Po could feel the very flow of the universe and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion.

_'I really hope this works this time.'_ Po thought in his head as he remembered all of his previous failed attempts at using this move. Right at the last second Po disappeared from sight and the missile hit the wall of the courtyard instead.

"What?" Sektor said in confusion, wondering where his opponent went. He then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around only to be met with Po's fist in his face. Po was able to land a small combo ending it with a Chi strike to his abdomen, sending him stumbling back. Sektor quickly recovered and teleported under the ground once again, only this time Po teleported as well just as Sektor was about to uppercut him. Po then reappeared above his opponent and drop kicked him back to the ground.

"Skadoosh." Po said as Sektor hit the ground. Sektor heard this comment and took it as Po mocking him. Enraged he charged towards Po and began exchanging blows once again. The scrimmage lasted for a while, each strike more powerful than the last. Eventually Po decided it was time to end the fight and began executing his newly developed x-ray move. Po teleported behind Sektor and belly bumped him sending him half way across the field. Po then teleported once again in front of Sektor and delivered a nerve attack to his torso, his skin clearing away to reveal the nerve damage. Sektor fell limp on the floor allowing Po to sit on top of him and break his spin and neck with his legs. Po jumped off of Sektor and watched as he tried desperately to get back up, but it was no use, he was defeated. "Oh yeah! Who's pathetic now huh?" Po stated excitedly. The rest of the Earthrealm warriors cheered at Po's victory, all except for Raiden and Tigress, but they did have smiles plastered in their faces.

"Very impressive Dragon Warrior. You never cease to amaze us." Shang Tsung said as he stood from his chair. "That will be enough for today, but all Kombatants must stand by for challenges." He announced to everyone before he left with Quan Chi. As the other Kombatants began to leave the courtyard, Po made his way to his companions.

"Nice job, big guy." Johnny Cage said as he and Po high fived.

"Your skills are very commendable." Liu Kang added as he bowed slightly to the giant panda.

"Po, what was that?" Tigress asked intrigued by the ability Po displayed during the match.

"That was a move that Master Shifu taught me after I obtained Inner Peace." Po explained. "It's called Telestep; I use Inner Peace to manipulate the flow the universe to move at high speed, so it looks like I'm teleporting. The problem with it is that it takes a lot of concentration so I can only move a few meters at a time."

"Huh, so that's how Master Shifu was able to move so fast." Tigress said remembering how Master Shifu was able to escape being hugged by Po. Why anyone would ever pass up a Po hug, she will never know. "So why did you wait until now to use it." Tigress questioned. Po smiled nervously at the question.

"Well… honestly, that was the first I've been able to do it correctly." Po said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. Tigress just shook her head, an amused smile gracing her features. _'I should've known'_ Tigress thought to herself. The Earthrealm warriors then began to fallow Raiden out of the courtyard, until something caught Po's attention. He saw that Scorpion was still in the courtyard, his head down apparently deep in thought. Po remembered that he mentioned something about his family and clan being killed so he couldn't help but sympathize with the undead ninja.

"Po, are you ok?" Tigress asked snapping Po out of his thoughts. "Come on the others are waiting." She urged him to hurry up but Po was noticeably reluctant.

"Um, actually Tigress, you guys go on ahead. There's something I have to do." Po said as he walked towards Scorpion.

"Po, wait!" Tigress pleaded as she was about to follow the panda but was stopped by Raiden.

"Let him go Tigress, he knows what he's doing." he assured. Tigress reluctantly complied but she and Raiden still stayed behind to observe the interaction.

"Hey, Scorpion, wait up." Po said trying to stop his fellow Kombatant from leaving. Scorpion turned to face him, slightly annoyed by the panda interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want panda." He asked bitterly.

"Well, I remembered what you said about your family and your clan, and I just wanted to say that I know where you're coming from." Po responded in an understanding tone.

"How could _you_ possibly understand how I feel?" Scorpion questioned, his annoyance escalating into slight anger.

"Trust me, I do." Po assured. "When I was a cub my family, along with my entire species, was killed by a deranged peacock. My mother sacrificed herself to save me, and it's because of her that I live the life I do now."

"My patience is warring thin panda, get to the point." Scorpion demanded.

"What I'm trying to say is that there's nothing you can do to change past, all you can do is accept it and live for present, like I did." Po responded, remembering the wise words of both Master Oogway and the Soothsayer.

"You no longer seek retribution, you dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Scorpion stated, absolutely appalled by the path Po has chosen to take. Po was about to rebuke but was interrupted by Raiden.

"He is right Scorpion." He said as he walked up to the two Kombatants. "I understand your desire for revenge, but killing Sub-Zero will do you no good, and it will definatly not bring back your kin."

"Sub-Zero deserves death; he must pay for his deeds." Scorpion rebuked.

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must but do not kill him, I fear that his death will only bring more misfortune." Raiden said vaguely.

"I _will_ have my revenge." Scorpion stated, clearly dead set on murdering the Lin Kuei ninja. Raiden knew he wasn't going to listen to reason so he had no choice but to strike a deal with him.

"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the elder gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." Raiden said, his offer surprising both Scorpion and Po.

"That's a really good offer; I'd take it if I were you." Po whispered to Scorpion but backed off after receiving a menacing growl. Scorpion contemplated this for a moment. His honor told him that Sub-Zero must be executed for his actions, and eye for an eye as it was. But Scorpion knew this was a once in a life time chance to bring back his loved ones and he just couldn't refuse. Scorpion nodded to Raiden in confirmation and Raiden nodded back. With the deal made, Raiden and Po walked back to Tigress, who was still listening in on the conversation by the exit.

"Well that was nice of you Raiden." Po said, referring to his generous offer.

"You are the kind one Dragon Warrior, to sympathize with a hell spawn." Raiden praised, impressed by Po's kind nature.

"Po, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care what Scorpion does, whether he kills Sub-Zero or not?" Tigress asked, not very comfortable with Po conversing with the undead warrior.

"It's just that, I know what it's like to be tortured by the past, so I felt like… it was my duty or something to help him find peace, especially since he doesn't seem to have anyone to support him." Po said with sincerity, causing Tigress to smile at his kindness.

"Your empathy is admirable," Raiden complemented. "But you must understand that Scorpion is wraith, his mortal life has ended and the past is all he has, for he will spend the rest of his existence serving Quan Chi in the Netherrealm."He explained. This depressing fact was more than enough to put a frown on the giant panda's face.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way, I guess I didn't understand how felt." Po said with a crestfallen look on his face. "Now I feel kind of bad for lecturing him like that."

"Po, don't feel bad." Tigress said as she put a comforting hand on Po's shoulder. "It's never a bad thing to try and help someone… no matter who they are." She said the last part with notable reluctance, for she still had a bad feeling about him. However Po seemed oblivious to this as he just smiled at her reassuring words.

"Thanks Tigress, that really makes me feel better." Po said with sincerity in his voice. Po and Tigress just smiled sweetly at each other for a while, that is until Raiden called to them.

"Po, Tigress, come, the others are waiting." He said, snapping the two warriors out of their dazes. Once they realized that Raiden was already a few steps ahead of them a slight blush found its way to both of their faces. Despite their efforts this did not go unnoticed to Raiden how smiled slightly. The trio then went through the exit leaving Scorpion alone in the courtyard as he contemplated the recent turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's ch 5. I know the bit with Po and Scorpion wasn't the best thing in the world, but I thought it would be a good idea, what do you guys think? Also just so you all know I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out on Friday so I might have another late update, sorry. My dentist said it wouldn't take me very long to recover so I'll try to get ch 6 up as soon I can, ok. R&R please.**


	6. Scorpion's Resolve

**A/N: Chapter 6 you guys. Sorry for the lateish update, like I said I had my wisdom teeth taken out so I haven't been very comfortable lately, but I'm fine now. Just a heads up Po and Tigress will not fight in this chapter, it's all Scorpion. Also if you want to see Po or Tigress fight someone leave me a comment telling me who you want and I'll consider it, but no promises. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpion's Resolve<strong>

Shifu was dashing madly down the streets of the valley asking everyone in sight if they had seen Po or Tigress. They have been searching for hours but neither he nor his students could find any trace of them anywhere. Eventually Shifu found himself outside of Mr. Ping's restaurant and decided to ask the old goose if he had seen his students. Upon entering said establishment Master Shifu was greeted by respectful bows from almost everyone there, but he didn't bow back for he was in a hurry. Shifu entered the kitchen to find Mr. Ping stirring some soup, seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Mr. Ping, may I have a moment?" Shifu said gaining the gooses attention.

"Oh Master Shifu, how nice to see you again, what can I do for you?" He replied cheerfully as he poured some soup into two separate bowls.

"I just came to ask, have you…?" Shifu started but was interrupted.

"Now if you're here for a rematch at Mahjong it will have to wait, as you can see things are getting very busy around here." Mr. Ping said as he handed the two bowls to a rabbit and a pig.

"No Mr. Ping, that's not why I came here," Master Shifu corrected. "You see Po and Tigress left for a hike in the mountains yesterday and they…"

"Really, well that's wonderful news." Mr. Ping interrupted yet again. "You know I was starting to get worried about those two, but now I am certain they are on the right track."

"Mr. Ping, what are you talking about?" Master Shifu questioned.

"You mean you don't know? The whole Valley has been buzzing about the big romance between Po and Tigress; I haven't met a single person yet who hasn't at least heard of it." Mr. Ping explained, catching Master Shifu off guard.

"M-Mr. Ping I am not sure what you have heard but I can assure you that…" Shifu started but of course Mr. Ping didn't let him finish.

"Oh, just think of it Shifu, soon you and I will be hearing the soft pitter-patter of our tiger-panda grandchildren's feet all across the Jade Palace." Mr. Ping said, a smile gracing his beak at the thought.

"Mr. Ping Po and Tigress are missing!" Shifu said quickly, to make sure he was not interrupted again.

"What?" Mr. Ping questioned as the smile disappeared from him face.

"Po and Tigress left for their hike yesterday morning and they never came back." Shifu explained, causing a look of panic to appear on the gooses face.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mr. Ping asked causing Shifu's eye to twitch in annoyance. "What should we do?"

"I will continue searching the village; you stay here and keep an eye out for them in case they come back." Shifu said as he began walking towards the door.

"Gotcha, good luck." Mr. Ping said as Master Shifu rushed out of the restaurant. He then continued his search for his students but first he had to find a quiet place to meditate so he could try and get the image of a tiger-panda baby calling him grandpa out of his head.

A nasty storm was brewing outside and most of the Kombatants where gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room. Among them were the Earthrealm warriors who were listening intently to Po's story.

"And so I was like 'I'm not a big, fat panda, I'm _the_ big, fat panda.'" Po said as he was telling the story of how he defeated Tai Lung. Tigress wasn't really listening for she had other things on her mind, and decided it was time to gather some Intel.

"Raiden, may I speak with you for a moment." Tigress asked the thunder god pulling him away from the others.

"Of course." Raiden replied. He and Tigress went to the other side of the room to talk.

"Raiden, if it's not too much trouble I would like to know more a bit more about Scorpion." Tigress asked.

"May I ask why?" Raiden questioned, curious about her interest in the specter.

"I have my reasons." Tigress replied. Raiden knew that was the only answer he was going to receive from her and decided that it would do no harm to tell her Scorpion's history.

"Scorpion was the codename for a ninja named Hanzo Hasashi." Raiden began. "He was one of the most promising members of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of assassins that are known for bringing Ninjutsu and other forms of Chinese martial arts to Japan. The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei have been long time rivals so it's only natural that Scorpion and Sub-Zero would hate each from the start. One day they encountered one another during a mission they were both unknowingly assigned to and fought each other with Sub-Zero being the victor. He then killed Scorpion and his soul was left to burn in the Netherrealm. Soon however he was resurrected by the necromancer Quan Chi and was told that his entire clan was wiped out by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei. Bent on revenge he entered this tournament for the sole purpose of killing Sub-Zero and avenging the deaths of himself and his clan." Tigress was silent, she needed moment to process all of the information that she had just received. Suddenly Tigress heard the large doors open and through them came none other than Scorpion. Tigress shot a glare at him but Scorpion pretended not to notice. He was scanning the room carefully, most likely looking for Sub-Zero, when a certain conversation caught his attention.

"I know there are benefits to the grandmaster's plan, but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principals." A yellow garbed man with dark skin said to Sektor.

"We are Lin Kuei Cyrax, my loss to the panda must have made it clear, we need these upgrades, they will make us stronger." Sektor replied.

"It means giving up our free will, our souls, it will turn us into…" Cyrax argued until Sektor silenced him, noticing Scorpion walking up to them.

"Scorpion." Sektor said in complete disrespect as the hell spawned specter made his way up to the two assassins.

"Your inferior clan is dead, soon you will join them." Cyrax stated, infuriating Scorpion. However Scorpion kept his cool, remembering his pact with Raiden.

"My clan may walk the earth once more." Scorpion said calmly. Now it was Cyrax's turn to be angered, but instead of keeping it under control he shoved Scorpion across the room.

"A challenge Scorpion v.s. Cyrax." Shang Tsung stated as he and Quan Chi walked in on the display. The other Kombatants made room for the two to fight as they took their battle stances.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here." Cyrax said as he prepared to take down the Wraith.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung stated. The two then began to exchange blows. Cyrax gained the upper hand when he popped a buzz saw out of his armband and slashed Scorpion with it. Scorpion staggered back a bit and just as he was about to recover Cyrax shot out a green energy net, ensnaring Scorpion with it. This allowed Cyrax to perform a combo on Scorpion ending it by stepping back and throwing a bomb at him. The explosion caused Scorpion to fall on the ground but he immediately got back up. Cyrax then teleported behind Scorpion in a puff of smoke but Scorpion was able to react just in time. He blocked all of Cyrax's attacks and eventually swept his feet, sending him to the ground. Cyrax then flipped back up, but as soon as he landed on his feet Scorpion summoned flames from bellow him causing Cyrax to burn in agony for a bit. Scorpion then quickly teleported behind him and landed a short combo ending it by stabbing Cyrax with his kunai, throwing him across the field, and pulling him back down to the ground with the chain. Once Cyrax got back up Scorpion rushed towards him. Cyrax then did a reverse kick, sending Scorpion into the air, and he then grabbed his foot and threw him back to the ground. Despite the damage he took, Scorpion got back up and he and Cyrax were once again trading blows. After a while Scorpion kicked Cyrax across the field and then brought him back with his kunai as he yelled "GET OVER HERE!" He landed a strong combo, punched him into the air, and teleported behind him to deliver the finishing kick. Cyrax laid limp on the floor, enraged that he was bested by a member of the Shirai Ryu, but he couldn't find the strength to go on.

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion said over his defeated opponent. Raiden nodded in approval while Po had a content look on his face.

"Will not," Said a voice from the large door way. Everyone looked to see who it was, and saw that it was none other than the Lin Kuei assassin himself, Sub-Zero. "Or _can_not?" Sub-Zero stated as he calmly entered the room.

"You." Scorpion stated, his voice filled with hatred. Everyone just watched as the two ninjas approached each other. Po couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't going to go well. "The Shirai Ryu are dead, you will suffer as they did." Scorpion said as he stared at his nemeses with a look that could kill death.

"To hell with your clan." Sub-Zero replied in udder disrespect. That was the last straw, Scorpion couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

"No… to hell with YOU!" Scorpion stated as he grabbed Sub-Zero by the shoulders and the two disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Whoa, where'd they go?" Po asked, clearly surprised by what had just occurred.

"I am not sure, it seems we will just have to wait, and hope that Scorpion keeps his temper under control." Raiden said. The Kombatants all stared at the spot where the two ninjas just were, some seemed to just brush off the event while others, such as Tigress, waited patiently for them to reappear. Despite Po's empathy towards the undead ninja and Raiden's deal, Tigress couldn't help but root for Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero didn't hesitate to shove Scorpion away from once they reached their destination. Sub-Zero looked around at his new surroundings; it was a hellish place with pits of fire and lava everywhere and corpses burning in eternal agony. Despite all of the disturbing sights and sounds, Sub-Zero seemed unfazed.

"The Netherrealm." Sub-Zero stated as he prepared to confront Scorpion.

"This is where I was reborn; this is where _you_ will PAY!" Scorpion said before he rushed towards his nemeses. Scorpion threw a barrage of punches but they all evaded. Sub-Zero then blocked a high punch and froze Scorpion in his place. Sub-Zero did a round house kick to Scorpion's face, shattering the ice and sending him across the field. Once Scorpion got back up he teleported behind Sub-Zero and swiftly cross-slashed him with his two swords. Scorpion then dashed towards his opponent but Sub-Zero took this opportunity to shoot an ice blast at him, freezing him solid once again. Sub-Zero then materialized a blade of ice into his hands and slashed Scorpion twice with it, sending him flying to the other side of the field. He then began freezing the ground but before the ice could reached Scorpion he teleported, hoping to catch Sub-Zero from behind again. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero anticipated this and once again summoned his ice blade and stabbed Scorpions chest with it once he reappeared. He then threw him off to the side and tried to power slide over him while he was down, However, Scorpion managed to once again teleport behind Sub-Zero and landed a combo ending it with a powerful uppercut that sent him into the air. Scorpion then shot his kunai up at him and slammed him back down to the ground yelling "GET OVER HERE!" He then pulled on it again to bring Sub-Zero in range for another combo but he replaced himself with an ice clone and Scorpion froze for a third time upon punching it. Sub-Zero charged at Scorpion with a cold shoulder, executing his x-ray move. Sub-Zero punched into his stomach, froze his liver, and crushed it before applying a brutal head butt breaking the skull. Scorpion fell to the ground and Sub-Zero turned his back to him.

"Pathetic," Sub-Zero stated as he began to walk away. "When will you realize that dead or alive, you cannot defeat me?" Sub-Zero assumed that Scorpion had been defeated, but that was a grave mistake.

"Don't…Don't you DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Scorpion shouted as he summoned massive flames from underneath Sub-Zero, causing him major damage. As his opponent burned, Scorpion teleported in front of him and uppercut him into the air. Scorpion then jumped up to him and threw him back down to the ground as hard as he could. Scorpion landed on the ground and charged at Sub-Zero, who regained his composure just in time to block Scorpion's attack. The two ninjas began exchanging blows, each of Scorpions strikes burning with hellfire. They were obviously evenly matched opponents, but Scorpion eventually broke through Sub-Zero's tight defenses. Scorpion was relentless, not holding back on any of his strikes, he wanted Sub-Zero to suffer just as the Shirai Ryu clan did. After beating on him a while, Scorpion finally decided to end the fight with his x-ray move. Scorpion landed a devastating punch to Sub-Zero's face, breaking his skull and causing him to fall over. Scorpion then stomped on his chest, annihilating his ribs and causing damage to some of his organs. Scorpion continued putting pressure on Sub-Zero's chest until he finally passed out from the pain. Scorpion stood back and panted heavily, a bit tired from his little rampage. "I have avenged my family and clan." He said, satisfied with his victory and also happy that his clan will be resurrected. Suddenly Quan Chi appeared in a flash of green energy and approached Scorpion.

"This is retribution?" The sorcerer questioned. "Scorpion, kill him." He ordered. Scorpion pondered this for a moment, the truth being that there is nothing that he would like to do more than to end the life of the Lin Kuei assassin. However, Scorpion knew he had to spare him if he wanted the elder gods to bring back his kin.

"I… I will not. He has been beaten." Scorpion stated in a nearly emotionless voice. This however didn't convince Quan Chi, he knew of Scorpion's hatred and knew exactly how to draw it out.

"Have you forgotten?" Quan Chi questioned. He then lifted his hand and before them appeared an illusion showing many people being killed by Lin Kuei assassins.

"What is this?" Scorpion questioned, though he knew exactly what it was. Quan Chi was showing him the massacre of the Shirai Ryu at the hands of the Lin Kuei. Among the many ninjas was Sub-Zero, decapitating countless people on horseback. Sub-Zero then regained consciousness and saw the illusion before him, completely baffled by the events that took place in the image. It hurt Scorpion greatly to witness the onslaught and made his grow with every passing second. Quan Chi noticed this and decided it was time to give the final push.

"Your clan, your family." He said as he lifted his hand to change the image. The illusion was now showing a woman huddled up in the corner of a room with a crying baby in her arms. The door then slid open and in walked Sub-Zero. Scorpion's eyes widened as Sub-Zero unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head ready to slash the defenseless pair. The woman sobbed as she held her baby close to her, knowing that they will both die. Scorpion could only watch in horror as Sub-Zero brought the blade down upon them, ending the lives of his beloved wife and child in one swift move.

"NO!" Scorpion shouted in rage, much to the satisfaction of Quan Chi. The illusion then faded to reveal an injured Sub-Zero, holding his hand up in mercy.

"That is not me." Sub-Zero stated, trying to reason with Scorpion, but he wouldn't listen. Scorpion then ripped off mask to reveal a bare skull, engulfed in flames of pure hatred.

Scorpion reappeared in Shang Tsung's throne room. The Kombatants all stared at him, waiting in anticipation for what the result of the battle was. Wordlessly, Scorpion lifted his hand to reveal a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached, Scorpion had killed Sub-Zero. Raiden just shook his head in disappointment, and Po and Tigress's eyes widened as they gasped in terror.

"Ouch." Johnny Cage said as he cringed a little at the thought of being burned alive. With his head hung low and look of sadness and regret on his face, Scorpion dropped the skull, its impact with the floor causing it to break into numerous pieces.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"He shouted in anger as he engulfed himself in flames and disappeared. Raiden, Po, Tigress, and Cyrax then walked up to the remains of the Lin Kuei assassin.

"An unfortunate end he once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi." Raiden stated, most likely talking to Cyrax.

"Scorpion will pay for this." Cyrax said angrily, feeling the need to avenge his fellow clan member.

"Sub-Zero's fate is his own doing." Raiden replied, which angered Cyrax even more.

"His own doing?" Cyrax questioned.

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Raiden explained. Cyrax then began to walk away, angered at the god for insulting the Lin Kuei. "Such as the Cyber Initiative." Raiden stated, stopping Cyrax dead in his tracks.

"I am among those speaking out against the grandmasters plan." Cyrax argued. "Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots; it kills our intuition, our instincts."

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Raiden questioned, causing Cyrax to tense up a bit.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung." Cyrax defended, but that didn't convince Raiden.

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors, betray your own realm, I expect better, even from an assassin." Raiden said. It was one thing to question the Lin Kuei, but to put into question his entire way of life was going too far.

"My loyalty is to the grandmaster." Cyrax stated sternly before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm… and the Lin Kuei." Raiden said in one final attempt to sway the assassin. Cyrax pondered this for a moment but then continued to leave the room. Raiden then turned his attention back to Po and Tigress who were still staring at Sub-Zero's remains.

"I… I can't believe he did this, even after we tried to help him." Po said as he stared sadly at the bones of Scorpion's victim.

"Po, this was in no way your fault." Raiden reassured. "You and I tried to reach out to him but in the end it was Scorpion's choice to make, and he chose to avenge his clan rather than to save it." Po completely understood Raiden's reasoning, but it still didn't make him feel any better. However, if there was one thing Po knew, it was that what's passed is passed and there is nothing you could do to change it, and if he couldn't follow own advice then he would forever consider himself a hypocrite, so he decided not to worry about the subject for now.

"If you ask me, your empathy was wasted on him." Tigress stated coldly as she walked passed the two towards the door.

"What's up her?" Po questioned, for it seemed Tigress's hostility had increased.

"She seems to have some sort of animosity towards Scorpion, though I don't know the reason behind it." Raiden replied. Po wondered why Tigress would have a grudge against Scorpion, after all he didn't do anything to her… did he? Po's thoughts were then interrupted by the low growl that his belly was making.

"Whoa, looks like all the excitement has worked up my appetite, let's break for lunch." Po said in his usual demeanor as he and Raiden then left the throne room, in search for a kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah the part at the beginning wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I considered just leaving it out but I needed it to get the word count up to where I wanted it to be, so yeah. So now Tigress knows a little bit more about Scorpion and is now going to keep a close eye on him, and she has good reason to, trust me, keep reading to find out what that reason is. Well anyway R&R please.**


	7. Cyrax's Revelation and the Dragon Style

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 7 you guys. I tried to get this up yesterday but my parents needed to use the computer and they took forever. Now I think I should let you know, updates will take some from now on, you know with school starting and all, sorry, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. So anyway, enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cyrax's Revelation and the Dragon Style<strong>

Cyrax was walking on the stone bridge of The Pit, contemplating on the conversation he had with Raiden.

_'I can't let what he said get to me, though I may not agree with the grandmasters plan, I will remain loyal to him none the less.'_ He thought to himself. Cyrax then sensed someone coming behind him and turned around to see Baraka, his blades extended and ready to go.

"What are you doing?" Cyrax asked in confusion. "I am not here to fight you; I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage." He explained, but Baraka didn't back down.

"Shang Tsung is terminating your agreement, and you." Baraka said as he rushed towards Cyrax with his blades. Cyrax dodged most of his swipes but was eventually stabbed by his right blade sending him stumbling back. Baraka then shot a spark ball at him, but Cyrax quickly evaded it by teleporting behind the Tarkatan.

"Let's see how you like it." Cyrax said before he slashed Baraka with his buzz saw, sending him to the floor. As Baraka got back up he swept Cyrax's feet but before he could fall to the ground he stabbed him in the chest and kicked him to the other side of the field. Once Cyrax regained his composure the two Kombatants rushed towards each other and began trading blows. Eventually, Cyrax found an opening and kicked Baraka in the gut, sending him back enough for Cyrax to throw a bomb at him, the explosion sending him to the ground. Baraka got back on his feet to find Cyrax rushing towards him. Baraka acted quickly and spun around like a top with his blades extended causing damage to Cyrax once he ran into him. While Cyrax was recovering, Baraka took this opportunity to use his x-ray move. He impaled Cyrax's gut with both of his blades and lifted him up. He then rammed his left blade into his Carotid Artery damaging the neck, throat, and jaw. He then rammed it through the eye socket damaging his skull and then kicked him off his blade to the other side of the field. Once Cyrax got up Baraka tried to slash his head but he blocked it and landed a combo ending it with a slash with his buzz saw. Cyrax then approached him but was just met with a barrage of stabs to this gut and a punch that sent him across the field again. Cyrax thought that he needed to end this fight and shot his net at Baraka, trapping him in it, and threw a bomb at him. The explosion sent Baraka into the air where he was met my Cyrax who then threw him back to the ground with all of his might. Just before Baraka hit the ground Cyrax teleported below him and did a powerful upward slash with his buzz saw. Baraka fell to the ground unable to continue.

"Hmph, no wonder you couldn't defeat the panda." Cyrax mocked as he walked away from his downed opponent. "Shang Tsung has turned on me; I need to find out why." He said to himself as he made his way to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all of the Kombatants where gathered in the courtyard to await the next match.<p>

"Greetings Kombatants, we will now continue with the tournament." Shang Tsung announced as he sat on his throne. "The next match will be Tigress v.s. Sheeva." He continued. Tigress's ears rose at the sound of her name and she then made her way to the battle area.

"Go get 'em Tigress!" Po cheered with his signature grin on his face. Tigress's opponent then emerged from the crowd. She was a tall, muscular female with dark skin, the only hair she had was a black Mohawk. But the most notable thing about her was the fact that she had four arms, each with a silver armband with red spikes on them that matched the ones on her legs. Her hands also only had three fingers and her feet only had two toes. One thing was for sure, she wasn't human. "Ok I give, what is that?" Po questioned.

"She is a Shokan, a race native to Outworld that are half human, half dragon." Raiden explained. "Tigress must be cautious, the Shokans are very powerful." What Raiden said got Po a little worried, but he still was confident that Tigress would win. After all, she was _the_ Master Tigress, the hardcore leader of the Furious Five, she could take on anybody. Tigress and Sheeva took their positions on the field and Tigress got into her fighting stance.

"You are my opponent, ha ha ha; this will be easier than I thought." Sheeva mocked as she eased into her stance, causing Tigress to growl in anger.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced commencing the fight. Sheeva made the first move by throwing a fire ball at Tigress but she evaded it by jumping over it. She landed in front of Sheeva and threw some punches but they were caught by her lower arms. Sheeva then began wailing on Tigress with her upper arms before she threw her across the field. Sheeva tried to throw another fire ball at her but Tigress got back up just in time to counter it with a chi blast. Sheeva then rushed up to Tigress and they began trading blows. Tigress found this difficult to do, after all the never had to deal with an opponent with four arms before. She tried her best to dodge and block Sheeva's strikes but she was eventually overwhelmed. Sheeva landed a powerful combo, making sure to hit her with each of her arms at least once. Eventually Tigress was able to duck under one of her strikes and attempted to sweep Sheeva's feet. Unfortunately, Sheeva saw this and took this chance to jump up over Tigress's head, land on her and stomp her into the ground a few times. Sheeva jumped off of Tigress and began leaving the stage believing she had won, but to her surprise Tigress got back up with ease and shot a chi blast at her. The impact sent Sheeva stumbling back allowing Tigress to rush up to her and land a short combo ending it with a palm strike. Tigress then jumped back to gain some distance from Sheeva, for she thought that if she could keep her distance and land short, powerful combos when she could, she could win. Sheeva charged at Tigress about to swing at her but Tigress jumped into the air to avoid her. However Sheeva met her in the air and threw her back to the ground. Tigress quickly returned to her feet and shot a chi blast at Sheeva only for her to counter with a fire blast. But Tigress anticipated this and shot two additional chi blasts when Sheeva was focused on the first. One chi blast made Sheeva stager and the other one made her fall to the ground. Sheeva was now angered and stomped on the ground with so much force that it shook, causing Tigress to lose her footing and fall to the ground. Sheeva then leaped into the air and tried to stomp on Tigress again but she wasn't about to let that happen. Tigress raised her own feet which met Sheeva's, and used them to thrust Sheeva back into the air. She then got back on her feet and did a chi powered uppercut to knock Sheeva into the air a second time. Tigress then took this opportunity to end the fight with her x-ray move. When Sheeva came down Tigress delivered a powerful palm strike breaking Sheeva's ribs and knocking her to the ground. She then dropped kicked her in the same place damaging her ribs further and hurting some organs as well. Sheeva laid unconscious on the ground while Tigress was smirking with pride.

"Woo hoo, way to go Tigress!" Po cheered excitedly as Tigress rejoined the group.

"I must agree, not everyone can defeat a Shokan." Raiden praised. He then noticed that Shang Tsung and Sektor were talking to each other, though he couldn't tell what they were talking about. Suddenly Cyrax came through the doors and his eyes fell on Raiden. The thunder god could tell what he was thinking and nodded to him. Cyrax then spotted Sektor and Shang Tsung and approached them.

"Sektor, we need to talk." Cyrax said in a serious tone. "Our host tried to have me killed."

"You were speaking with the thunder god." Shang Tsung rebuked. "Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan."

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei, he will complete his task." Sektor assured.

"We shall see." Shang Tsung said, doubt obvious in his voice. "The next match will be Cyrax v.s. Johnny Cage." He announced.

"What me, alright then." Johnny Cage said before he approached the fighting area. "Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down sunshine?" Johnny said confidently as he limbered up for the match. "Here it comes."

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced. Johnny wasted no time throwing a green energy kick at Cyrax but he just jumped over his head and landed behind him. Cyrax was then able to land a combo and Johnny but just as he was about to hit him with his buzz saw Johnny evaded it by doing the splits and then hit Cyrax hard in the groin (**A/N: That's actually one of his moves.**). While Cyrax was dabbled over in pain Johnny used this opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face sending him to the other side of the field. Johnny then shot a ball of green energy at the assassin but he teleported a few feet behind him and captured him in his net. Cyrax then used a reverse kick to send Johnny flying, grabbed his leg in mid air and threw him back to the ground. Johnny recuperated quickly and the two began exchanging blows. Johnny was eventually able to land a punch to the gut which gave him the opening he needed hit Cyrax with a green energy upper cut that sent him into the air. However Cyrax thought quickly and threw a bomb down at Johnny, the explosion sending him to the ground. Once Cyrax landed on the ground, he teleported behind Johnny and slashed him with his buzz saw sending him stumbling forward. However Johnny recovered quickly and lunged at Cyrax with a green energy kick which sent him flying to the other side of the field. When Cyrax recovered he teleported behind Johnny one last time to execute his x-ray move. He took out one of his bombs and detonated it at point blank range, sending Johnny into the air and causing him to flip upside down. He then teleported up to him and kicked him causing the spin and ribs to break. He then grabbed him while he was still upside down and pile-drived him into the ground, shattering pieces of his skull and neck with his foot on top of his head.

"That should shut you up." Cyrax said as he let go of Johnny and saw him fall limp on the floor. Cyrax then walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, ready to finish him. As he watched Johnny Cage gasp for air, he couldn't help but wonder if he should go through with it. Raiden's words echoed in his mind '_Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm… and the Lin Kuei._'.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung stated, snapping Cyrax out of his thoughts. He looked over to the crowd and met Raiden's gaze. The thunder god shook his head, knowing what Cyrax was thinking. Cyrax's trust in the Lin Kuei was already wavering due to the Cyber Initiative, and there participation in the tournament only made him doubt even more. Cyrax had had enough.

"I won't kill him!" Cyrax stated before he let go of Johnny Cage allowing him to breath. Shang Tsung scowled in anger while Raiden nodded his approval. Cyrax then proceeded to leave the courtyard not even looking at his fellow Lin Kuei member, Sektor, who followed after him.

"Johnny, are you ok." Raiden asked with concern.

"Yeah sure," Johnny choked out as he was still catching his breath. "I guess I'm out though."

"You gave it your all, that's what matters." Po said encouragingly.

"Yeah, but now we're down one guy." Sonya stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We still have four warriors left; I think we're in good shape." Tigress stated.

"That may be so Tigress," Raiden said. "But that doesn't change the fact that Shao Khan is now one step closer to taking over Earthrealm. We must all remain cautious." Raiden explained, gaining nods of understanding from the remaining Kombatants. On this note, the Earthrealm warriors, as well as all of the other Kombatants, left for their sleeping quarters as they were dismissed by Shang Tsung to allow him to arrange the next fight.

* * *

><p>All of the Kombatants were gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room, for he had summoned them for an unknown reason.<p>

"Kombatants, I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn." Shang Tsung announced as a masked warrior entered the throne room with four guards surrounding him. "He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold, Ermac." He said as the guards cleared away for everyone to get a clear look at him. He had black and red clothing on with a big green orb on the center of his belt, his mask only showing his glowing green eyes. Ermac then began to glow with an eerie, green light, the moans and screams of the soles he was made up of echoing throughout the room. This display was merely to intimidate those who would challenge him, but it seemed to only work on Po, who stepped back a little. Once the glowing stopped, Shang Tsung continued. "Who among the remaining Earthrealm warriors is willing to take on this challenge?" He questioned. Everyone's eyes fell on the four remaining fighters and one stepped forward.

"I am." Liu Kang stated as he stepped forward.

"Very well, then it is Liu Kang v.s. Ermac." Shang Tsung said.

"Be weary Liu, he is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden advised before Liu Kang took his place across from Ermac and took his fighting stance.

"We are many, you are one, we will destroy you." Ermac said in a voice that sounded like multiple voices talking at once.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung stated. Ermac then rushed up to Liu Kang and began trading blows with him. Liu Kang was much better at hand to hand kombat then Ermac was, as he was able to block most of his attacks and break through his defenses with ease. Liu Kang then landed a short combo with powerful punches with stunned his opponent long enough for him to walk on top of him and kick him to the ground (**A/N: That's part of his combo, look it up if you're confused on that.**).

"Hey Tigress isn't that…" Po started to ask but was interrupted by Tigress.

"Yes Po, I think it is." Tigress began. "It's dragon style Kung Fu." She continued, just as surprised, and impressed as Po was. Dragon style was supposed to be one of the hardest styles of Kung Fu to learn, so calling Liu Kang skilled would be an understatement. Once Ermac recovered, he threw a beam of green energy at Liu Kang but it was easily dodged by him jumping into the air. However, Ermac anticipated this and floated up to him with his telekinesis and punched him back to the ground. Ermac then landed back on the floor and rose Liu Kang back up with his telekinesis. He then proceeded to slam him back on the ground twice. But to Ermac's surprise as Liu Kang got up he flew across the field with a flying kick and connected it with Ermac's torso, knocking him back and onto the ground. Once Ermac got up the two were once again exchanging blows, but Liu Kang once again found and opening and delivered a bicycle kick to Ermac's torso, the final kick sending him back to the ground. Ermac then returned to his feet and Liu Kang tried to land another flying kick, but Ermac thought quickly and levitated strait up to avoid the oncoming attack. Ermac seemed pretty smug with his last maneuver, knowing that if Liu Kang tried to meet him up in the air he could easily knock him back down, but Liu Kang had his own trick up his sleeve.

'_He's going to throw a chi blast._' Tigress thought as she could sense Liu Kang collecting chi in his hand. But to her surprise a fire ball appeared in Liu Kang's hand instead and he threw it up to Ermac, knocking him down. He then connected a flying kick to Ermac's chest as he fell, knocking him back. He then tried another bicycle kick but Ermac teleported behind him and shot another green energy beam at him. Liu Kang noticed this, ducked under it, and shot another fire ball at his feet causing him to fall to the ground. Ermac was now getting tired of Liu Kang besting him and rushed in blindly, intent on finishing the battle. However Liu Kang noticed that Ermac didn't have his guard up so he took this opportunity to end the fight with a powerful bicycle kick to the face. Ermac fell limp on the floor as the final kick connected.

"Earthrealm will not fall into your wicked hands." Liu Kang stated as he stood over his defeated opponent.

"That was… awesome!" Po exclaimed as Liu Kang rejoined the group. "I can't believe you know Dragon Style that is totally epic!" He continued, sounded like the Kung Fu fan boy he was.

"I thank you for your praise Dragon Warrior, but I must say you and Tigress are very skilled as well." Liu Kang said, returning Po's praise.

"Yeah but… Dragon Style!" Po stated still in awe of the Shaolin monk.

"I have to agree with Po, not everyone can learn Dragon Style, even Master Shifu hasn't mastered it." Tigress said, confirming how difficult it was to learn.

"Though it may be hardest to learn, knowing it does not in any way make me invincible, I can be defeated, just like everyone else." Liu Kang said in modesty.

"You are far too modest Liu Kang." Raiden said. "But the important thing is that you won, well done."

"Thank you Raiden." Liu Kang replied, bowing slightly. He and the rest of the Kombatants then proceeded to leave the throne room, with Po still rambling on about how awesome Liu Kang was for knowing Dragon Style. Now the only people left in the room were Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

"The Earthrealm warriors are doing well this year." Quan Chi stated.

"Yes, this could be a problem." Shang Tsung replied, slightly worried about the tournaments out come.

"Lucky for you, I have new subordinate who is quite the battler and itching for a fight." Quan Chi said, gaining the aged sorcerers attention.

"Is that so?" Shang Tsung said, his interest peaked. "Then bring him here and have him eliminate one of the Earthrealmers." He continued.

"With pleasure." Quan Chi said, with a smirk on his face, as he teleported back to the Netherrealm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. I honestly think that the last fight in this chapter was the best, I'm just not feeling the other three for some reason, what do you guys think. So the next couple of chapters will mostly be focusing on plot development, so those of you who liked the brawls will have to settle for one or two a chapter, but I hope the plot will make up for that. Like I said I'll try my best to update fast, but no promises ok. R&R please.**


	8. Return of the Fallen

**A/N: Alright Ch. 8. This chapter was pretty difficult to write, I hope you guys like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Return of the Fallen<strong>

It was early in the morning on Shang Tsung's island and Tigress had just woken up. She sat up on her bed and stretched her muscles; once she was fully awake she hopped off her bed, put on her clothes and walked out of her room. She walked across the hallway to Po's room and knocked on the door.

"Po, you awake yet?" Tigress asked, loud enough for Po to be able to hear her. When she didn't receive a response she knocked once more. "Po, you in there?" She questioned but once again received no response. Tigress then slowly opened his door only to find an empty room. Tigress was beginning to worry but a thought then occurred to her. "The kitchen." Tigress said in realization before she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. She scanned the room for a big, black and white mass but the only people in the room were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kung Lao.

"Morning, Tigress." Sonya greeted.

"What's up?" Johnny Cage added.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Po?" Tigress asked the group. Johnny and Sonya just shrugged, but Kung Lao spoke up.

"He and Liu Kang are in Shang Tsung's garden training, I saw them when I came in." Kung Lao said as he grabbed a breakfast pastry.

"Thanks." Tigress said before she walked out of the room and made her way to Shang Tsung's garden.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Tigress found herself at the garden and in the center of it was Po, doing some slow Tai Chi like movements while Liu Kang observed. Po had his eyes closed, apparently in deep concentration, as he moved his arms in a way similar he did when using inner peace. Tigress could tell that Po was focusing his chi in his hands but something about the way he was doing it was… odd.<p>

"Alright Po, you're almost ready, just stay focused for a little while longer." Liu Kang instructed. Po didn't break his form as his movements began to speed up a bit. He continued to do this of a minute or two, his chi still manifesting within his hands, building up as time went by. "And… release." Liu Kang said, prompting Po to release his chi in a single motion. For about half a second his hand glowed a bright green but it soon faded as a simple puff of smoke popped out of Po's right hand.

"Ugh!" Po groaned in frustration as he lowered his head, a crestfallen look on his face.

"Don't be discouraged, you've almost got it." Liu Kang said, trying to make Po feel better. "You just lost your focus a split second before you released, remember to keep concentrating until the move is executed. Ok let's try it again." Po nodded as he got back into his ready position. He was about to begin until he noticed Tigress observing.

"Oh, hey Tigress," Po said as Tigress approached the two warriors. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you and Kung Lao told me you were here." Tigress explained. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I asked Liu Kang if he could teach me how to throw fireballs." Po said, whipping his arm as if he threw a fireball.

"Really," Tigress said. "You know I've been meaning to ask you, why do you use fireballs when you could just use a chi blast instead?" She asked the monk.

"Well you see humans don't have the ability to throw large amounts of chi as projectiles; that seems to be an ability unique to people from your realm." Liu Kang explained.

"Huh," Tigress said, surprised by this knowledge. "So how do Kung Fu fireballs work exactly?"

"Allow me to explain," Liu Kang began. "You see instead of just channeling chi into our hands and throwing it as I suspect you do with your chi blasts, we circulate our chi throughout our bodies, up to our hands and back again, this allows it to gain friction and become infused with our body heat." He said as he held out his hand and began circulating his chi. "For training you start off slowly and then increase the speed of the chi little by little. Once you get it to a certain speed, you release it all at once, the sudden break in the circulation causing our chi to set ablaze, and thus you get a fireball." He finished as he held out the newly created fireball for Po and Tigress to see.

"That is still totally awesome!" Po exclaimed. "But how are you able to that in half a second during fights?" He questioned.

"Once you've gotten used to the flow of chi, you are able to use it much faster than when you first start out. Usually it would take years of vigorous training to get to that level, but since you have already obtained inner peace you should be able to learn it much more quickly." Liu Kang said.

"Alright, then there's no time to waste, back to training." Po said excitedly.

"Wait Po, there's still one thing I don't understand." Tigress said before Po could get back in his stance. "Why are learning how to use fireballs when it would be much simpler for you to learn chi blasts?" She asked.

"W-well, uh… fireballs are cooler." Po answered awkwardly as he fidgeted with his thumbs.

'_Well that's Po for you, always wanting to take the 'awesome' route._' Tigress thought to herself as she couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at his answer. Po was surprised by the positive response, for he was sure that Tigress would be annoyed by his stupid reason.

"Well then, I guess I better leave you two to your training." Tigress said as she began to walk away.

"You know Tigress; if you want we could train together." Po offered as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Tigress would've actually loved to stay, it felt like forever since they last trained together, but she reluctantly shook her head.

"No thanks Po, I've got other things to I need to do, good luck though." She said a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, ok then." Po said, a bit of disappointment in his voice, but he still kept a smile on his face. Tigress then continued to walk out of the garden, Po gazing at her until she was out of sight. Liu Kang then spoke.

"She really is quite the catch." Liu Kang stated.

"Yeah." Po replied dreamily, his eyes never leaving the spot that Tigress once was.

"So what's holding you back?" Liu Kang asked, causing Po to come out of his daze. Po answered by looking down sadly and putting his hand on his large belly. "Ah, I see." Liu Kang said, understanding what Po was saying.

"It's just like you said, Tigress is a catch." Po began. "She's kind, strong, graceful, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. She can have any guy she wants, so why would she want to be with a big, fat, clumsy panda like me." Po's mood now seemed to border on depressed, and so Liu Kang put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Po you must give yourself more credit than that." Liu Kang said. "You are a skilled Kung Fu master, and the Dragon Warrior no less. And though you may not notice it, Tigress cares about you, to what extent I don't know, but you are definatly special to her. Don't give up hope." He encouraged. Po then smiled at him, his mood lifted.

"Thanks Liu Kang, but enough about my love life, let's get back to fireball training." Po said in his usual tone of voice. Liu Kang nodded his head as he moved to side as Po began to do the movements he taught him once again.

* * *

><p>Tigress walked through the doors and into the courtyard, her eyes scanning every inch of it, searching for a certain undead ninja. She saw Quan Chi discussing something with Shang Tsung, but his subordinate was nowhere to be seen.<p>

'_Another no show huh?_' Tigress thought to herself. '_I haven't seen Scorpion around since he killed Sub-Zero, what could he possibly be doing? Well one thing's for sure, I hope he never comes back._' Her thoughts were interrupted by Shang Tsung, who stood up from his seat to make an announcement.

"Kombatants, may I have your attention please." He announced to quiet down the rest of the fighters. "We shall now continue with the tournament. Our next match will be Sonya Blade v.s. Quan Chi's newest subordinate and the latest addition to Outworld's forces. I introduce to you, Noob Saibot." As he said the last part a human shadow appeared on the ground and out of it came a black clad ninja. Saying this warrior wore black was an understatement, his pants where black, his boots were black, his mask was black, even his skin was a dark, charcoal color. Sonya then walked up to the battle area and took her place across from Noob Saibot.

"You are no match for me." Noob stated, as he eased into his battle stance.

"We'll see about that freak show." Sonya replied as she took her stance as well.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced. Noob made the first move, rushing up to Sonya and began trading blows with her. Sonya was eventually able to land a kick to his chest which sent him stumbling back far enough for Sonya to use a leg grab on him. She then threw him across the room, Noob landing on the ground with a loud thud. Sonya then rushed up to him, but then all of a sudden, Noob sent out what seemed to be a clone of himself made out of shadows which tackled Sonya to the ground and then disappeared. This gave Noob enough time to recover, and while Sonya was recuperating herself he shot out a dark portal into the air which landed right behind her. Noob then rushed up to her and began throwing punches that sent Sonya back as she was defending them. Sonya then stumbled into the portal, fell through it, and somehow fell from the sky above Noob. He then delivered a roundhouse kick which sent her flying to the other side of the field. Once she got back up, Sonya shot an energy ring at Noob but he just jumped over it. However Sonya anticipated this and leg grabbed him in the air and slammed him back to the ground. Noob then got back on his feet and shot a ghostly black ball at Sonya, but she arc kicked to avoid it. Right before Sonya's kick landed, Noob disappeared into the ground, reappeared behind her, grabbed her up into the air and slammed her head first into the ground. Once Sonya got back up the two were once again exchanging blows, only this time Noob got the upper hand and landed a combo on her, some of the hits being given by him, and some being given by his shadow clone. Noob decided it was time to end the fight and summand his Shadow clone from the ground and had it grab Sonya and drag her under with it. Loud bashing could be heard by everyone in the courtyard before Sonya popped back out of the ground completely drained of energy. Noob was declared the victor.

"Excellent work Noob Saibot, you certainly did not disappoint." Shang Tsung said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Tigress and Johnny Cage then ran up to the battle area to help Sonya up.

"Sonya you ok?" Johnny Cage asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little banged up is all." Sonya replied as Johnny and Tigress and Tigress helped her get to her feet.

"Still, you should take it easy for now, just to be safe." Tigress said as the trio began to walk out of the battle area.

"Stop right there, Master Tigress." Noob Saibot said which caused Tigress to do just that.

"Excuse me?" Tigress said in a menacing voice as she turned around to face him.

"I think it's time that you and I had a rematch." Noob replied.

"Rematch?" Tigress stated quizzically. How could they have a rematch when they haven't even fought before? She admitted that there was something a bit familiar about him, but she was almost certain that she had not seen this man before in her life.

"A challenge Tigress v.s. Noob Saibot." Shang Tsung stated, making it official. Tigress sighed as she let go of Sonya, the slack being picked up by Johnny. She then walked over to her side of the field and took her fighting stance, Noob Saibot did the same.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced. Tigress then rushed over to Noob and began throwing punches, but Noob defended against all of them. Tigress tried to sweep his feet, but Noob jumped over her and landed on the other side. Before Tigress could react Noob shot out his shadow clone which tackled her to the ground. As she got back up Noob shot out a ball of ghostly energy which hit Tigress while her guard was down. While the ghost ball only made Tigress stumble back, it had a troublesome side effect. Tigress suddenly felt light headed as her vision began to blur and she lost control of her movements. While Tigress was in her dazed state, Noob moved in to land a combo on her, the final hit sending her stumbling back. He then sent out his shadow in a power slide which caused Tigress to flip over it and land onto her back.

"Like I said before, you are a fool to challenge me." Noob stated as Tigress began to stand back up. Tigress then finally realized who this person was. She found his presence and fighting style just slightly familiar, but it wasn't until he taunted her that she figured out his true identity.

"Sub-Zero?" Tigress said her voice a mixture of surprise and confusion. "But how, I thought Scorpion killed you."

"He did; Quan Chi restored me." Noob explained.

"Well, I've defeated you once, and I can do it again." Tigress said with confidence but Noob just laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha, do you really think it will be that easy?" He said. "Quan Chi has not only restored me, he has perfected me. The man that you defeated is dead, I am Noob Saibot!" Upon saying this, Noob summoned his shadow clone behind Tigress which grabbed on to her to hold her in place. Noob then approached her to perform his x-ray move. He punched her in the face, breaking her entire skull, and then his shadow clone kneed her in the lower back, breaking her spine, heart, and ribs. The shadow clone then disappeared and Noob stepped back to the other side of the field. Once Tigress recovered she rushed towards Noob Saibot to land a combo on him, but Noob then shot the same ghost ball at her again. Tigress jumped over the ball and tried to drop kick Noob, but he thought quickly and sent his shadow clone up into the air and had it kick Tigress away from him. Luckily Tigress was able to regain her composure in the air and landed safely on her feet. Noob then shot his shadow clone at Tigress but she was able to counter it with a chi blast, but this was actually just a diversion to allow Noob to move in on Tigress. He then landed a short combo on her ending it with a round house kick that sent her to the other side of the field. Tigress quickly got back up but as soon as she did Noob shot a portal into the air which landed right behind her. Tigress remembered what the portal did and got an idea on how to use it against him. Noob then rushed in to knock her back into the portal but Tigress did a back flip at the last minute, kicking Noob in the face jumping over the portal, landing on the other side of it. Tigress then shot a chi strike at Noob which sent him to the ground. She then did the unexpected, Tigress willingly jumped into the portal while Noob was getting back up. She then fell from the sky above Noob and hit him with a powerful drop kick. This caused Noob to lower his guard and allowed Tigress to perform the finishing combo. She landed a fury of kicks and punches until she finished him with a devastating chi powered palm strike, which sent Noob flying across the field and smashing into the wall of the courtyard. He then fell limp on the floor, unable to continue.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, I will never lose to someone like you." Tigress stated as she walked out of the battle area and back to the others. Shang Tsung's face was a mixture of anger and annoyance as another one of Outworld's representatives has been defeated.

"Great job, Tigress." Sonya said.

"Yeah, way to stick it to him." Johnny Cage added. Tigress enjoyed the praise she was getting from her fellow Kombatants, but she had other things on her mind. She looked back at Noob Saibot and saw that two of the guards where helping him up and they followed Quan Chi and Shang Tsung out of the courtyard. Tigress had a feeling that Quan Chi was up to something and decided to follow him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sonya asked when Tigress began to leave.

"Uh, there's something I have to do." Tigress said just before rushing off in the direction her 'targets' just went, leaving her two companions clueless and confused.

* * *

><p>Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Noob Saibot were all gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room, discussing Noob's current loss. Unbeknownst to them, Tigress was hiding in the shadows in, what Po would call, 'stealth mode', listing to their conversation.<p>

"Forgive me Quan Chi; I have failed to eliminate Master Tigress." Noob apologized to his master. Tigress could tell that he wasn't really sorry about it; he most likely just said that to stay within his master's good favor.

"Fret not Noob Saibot, Master Tigress will be eliminated soon enough." Quan Chi stated, causing Tigress to grit her teeth at the thought of being underestimated.

"Are you saying that you have a backup plan?" Noob asked, slightly insulted that they doubted his skills enough to feel that they needed such a thing.

"Not exactly, it just so happens that my current ambition suits that very purpose." Quan Chi stated mysteriously, causing Tigress's interest to grow. "You are dismissed." He stated, prompting Noob Saibot to leave through a dark portal.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Shang Tsung questioned the necromancer, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"I have the upmost certainty." Quan Chi said before he raised his fist covered in green energy. A moment later Scorpion appeared in the room in a burst of flames, surprising Tigress slightly.

"You summoned me Quan Chi." Scorpion said as he walked up to the two sorcerers.

"Yes, Scorpion, I have a task for you." Quan Chi explained. "I want you to eliminate the Dragon Warrior in the next round of the tournament."

"The Dragon Warrior?" Scorpion stated quizzically, for he was not aware of Po's title.

"Yes, the panda you spoke with earlier." Quan Chi reminded. Scorpion finally remembered Po, and by the looks of it, he was not happy about his request.

"Do you mock me Quan Chi?" Scorpion began. "I will not waste my time that fat, clumsy, idiot of a warrior." Tigress clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her anger rising at the specter's insults. "Besides, I no longer have interest in the Mortal Kombat tournament. I entered to avenge my clan, and avenge them I have." Scorpion then began to walk towards the doors but was stopped by Quan Chi's voice.

"Need I remind you that you are my subordinate?" Quan Chi stated. "I am the one who resurrected you from the Netherrealm and gave the opportunity to avenge your clan, you will obey my orders." He said in a commanding tone of voice. Scorpion seemed angered by this, but he could not argue with it. Quan Chi was his master and he had to obey him.

"Very well, I will eliminate the panda from the tournament." Scorpion said, giving in to Quan Chi's demands.

"No Scorpion, I don't want you to just eliminate him, I want you to kill him." Quan Chi ordered. Tigress's eyes widened to the size of saucers, her greatest fears realized. Tigress had to fight the urge to pounce on the ninja specter and the necromancer and rip them both to shreds with her bare hands.

"Kill him, do you really see him as so much of a treat." Scorpion said.

"Are you questioning me Scorpion?" Quan Chi replied.

"No," Scorpion said. "I will kill him." Scorpion stated before he walked out of the room. Tigress then began to follow him until Shang Tsung spoke once again.

"You wish add the panda to your collection?" He questioned, gaining Tigress's attention once again.

"He may be an imbecile, but he is a strong one." Quan Chi explained. "I just hope that he will be more tolerable once he becomes a wraith." Tigress's heart skipped a beat, her entire body stiffening at Quan Chi's last statement. It all made sense to her now; Quan Chi wanted Scorpion to kill Po so that he could resurrect him under his control. It was bad enough that she would lose Po, but the thought of him becoming a soulless specter forced to serve Quan Chi in the Netherrealm just broke her heart in two. Tigress knew it was time to face Scorpion herself, she had to take him down before he could get to Po. Tigress rushed in the direction Scorpion went in, frantically searching everywhere for him. Her search led her to the courtyard, where Raiden was contemplating the events of the tournament.

"Tigress, what's the matter?" Raiden asked as he could tell that she was troubled.

"Where's Scorpion, did you see him come through here?" Tigress asked frantically.

"No I have not, why?" Raiden replied.

"I have to challenge him; I have to illuminate him from the tournament NOW!" Tigress exclaimed, causing Raiden more concern.

"Tigress calm down." Raiden urged. "Tell me what happened." Tigress took a breath for second, pondering whether to tell him or not. Raiden seemed trust worthy and very wise as well, perhaps he could even help her with this.

"I overheard Quan Chi ordering Scorpion to kill Po so that he could resurrect him as a wraith." Tigress explained causing a look of shock to appear on Raiden's face.

"What, are you certain?" Raiden questioned, Tigress nodding in response. "Well in that case, we must warn Po to be weary; Scorpion is a powerful ninja and can be very dangerous."

"What?" Tigress almost shouted. "I tell you that Scorpion is intent on killing Po and all you think we should do is tell him be careful!" This part Tigress did shout.

"Po is a very talented warrior, I am sure he will be able to defeat him." Raiden stated.

"How could you be so sure?" Tigress said, shocked by Raiden's calmness.

"How could you be so unsure?" Raiden rebuked, causing Tigress to put a sad look on her face.

"A few nights ago, before we came here, I had a nightmare where… Po was killed by Scorpion." Tigress said trying to hold back tears. "And now I can't help but worry that…"

"You are worried that your dream will become a reality." Raiden finished for her. Tigress was silent, a tear escaping her eye as the graphic images from her dream flashed back into head. "Tigress, I understand that you are trying to protect your friend, but keeping Scorpion away from Po will not ensure his safety."

"What?" Tigress asked.

"You should know that as long as Po participates in this tournament, he is in danger." Raiden began. "If you eliminate one threat to him there will always be another, and if he were to make it to the final stage, which I am sure that he is capable of doing, he will have to face Goro, the reigning Mortal Kombat champion who has held the title for the last 500 years, and a loss to him means certain death." Tigress's eyes widened at Raiden's words, no matter what she did Po will always be in danger.

"What should I do?" Tigress asked barely above a whisper. Raiden then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just believe in him." Raiden said before he disappeared in a flash of lighting. Tigress was now alone in the courtyard, left to ponder about what she should do. '_You should know as long as Po participates in this tournament, he is danger._' Raiden's words echoed in her head. Tigress clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip, anger coursing through her entire body.

"No, I will not lose him." Tigress said with determination. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

><p>"SHA SHA BOOEY!" Po exclaimed as he threw his third fire ball in a row. "Ha Ha, awesome!"<p>

"Well done Po, I think it's safe to say that you have mastered the fire ball technique." Liu Kang praised much to Po's delight.

"Really, great! I got to show Tigress this." Po said excitedly.

"If I am correct everyone should be gathered in the courtyard at this time." Liu Kang said.

"Alright, then let's go." Po said as he began to walk to the courtyard with Liu Kang following.

* * *

><p>Po opened the doors to the courtyard and he and Liu Kang walked in. Po looked around for Tigress but instead he found the rest of 'Team Earthrealm'.<p>

"Hey guys!" Po said as he ran up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Po, how's it going?" Johnny Cage greeted.

"You guys will never guess what happened, I…" Po began but was interrupted.

"Dragon Warrior, your timing is impeccable. You have a challenge." Shang Tsung stated with an amused grin on his face.

"Really, wow my timing really is good." Po stated referring to how he just mastered a new move. "Alright, let's do this." Po said as he ran up to the battle area.

"Kombatants, we will now commence the next round of the tournament, and what an interesting round it will be." Shang Tsung announced much to the confusion of some of the other fighters. "The next match will be Po, the Dragon Warrior v.s. the challenger… Master Tigress."

"YEAH, get ready to feel the… wait, what?" Po said in surprise.

"**What?**" The Earthrealm warriors stated, in the same tone.

"**WHAT?**" Everyone else in the courtyard said. At that moment Tigress emerged from the crowd of people and took her place on the other side of field.

"Oh, I get it, this a joke right, right. Did Johnny put you up to this?" Po said, genially thinking that they were trying to trick him. Tigress just stared him down, the same emotionless mask she had on during Po's first week at the palace plastered on her face. "Tigress?" Po said softly as the grin disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry Po… but this is as far as you go in this tournament." Tigress stated as she eased into her fighting stance. Po just stood there, completely caught off guard by this. All he could do was stare as he faced the girl of his dreams on the battle field.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung stated, commencing the match.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. You know the last chunk of it really didn't come out like I thought it would, I was going for sort of a dramatic reveal, you know something to make you guys gasp, but I'm not really good at those so. The next chapter will be Po and Tigress's big fight, so keep reading if you want to see who wins. R&R please. **


	9. PovsTigress? The Epic Battle of Friends

**A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter! Sorry about the late update guys, I'll explain at the end of the chap. Props to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me the idea for the title.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Po v.s… Tigress? The Epic Battle of Friends<strong>

_ "I'm sorry Po… but this is as far as you go in this tournament." Tigress stated as she eased into her fighting stance. Po just stood there completely caught off guard by this. All he could do was stare as he faced the girl of his dreams on the battle field._

_ "Begin!" Shang Tsung stated, commencing the match._

Tigress lunged at Po, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches which Po tried to avoid. Tigress then was able to land a roundhouse kick to Po's face, causing him to stager, and uppercut him into the air. Po fell to the ground with a thud but quickly got back up.

"Tigress why are you doing this, we're on the same team remember." Po said, but got no reply from Tigress. She just flung a chi blast at Po which he dodged by telesteping behind her. "Are you mad at me about something, because if you are can't we just talk about it instead of putting Earthrealm at risk?" Po suggested, remembering what Raiden said about being eliminated. Tigress remained silent and shot another chi blast at him, only this one hit its target and sent Po to the ground. Once he got back up, Po's gaze met with Tigress's. Po could tell by the look in her eyes that Tigress was serious about this, and there was nothing he could do to talk her out of it. "Alright Tigress, get ready to feel the thunder." Po stated halfheartedly as he got into his fighting stance. The two Kombatants stared each other down for a minute or two before rushing up to one another and trading blows. Ordinarily, Tigress was superior to Po when it came to hand to hand combat, but this time Tigress noticed that Po's movements seemed different. They were still spontaneous and unpredictable, but Po seemed to be able to keep up with Tigress and defend against her attacks more easily than before.

'_I guess Liu Kang has been teaching you more than just how to throw fireballs._" Tigress thought to herself. Po eventually ducked under one of her punches and swept her feet, causing her to fall to the floor, and Panda rolled right over her. Once Tigress stood up Po dashed towards her, but she charged her fist with a great amount of chi and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Po into the air. She then jumped up, and kicked Po right back to the ground. Po got back on his feet and faced Tigress once again.

"Well Tigress, I came here to show you this, so I guess now's as good a time as any." Po said, feeling that it was time to use his new skill. Tigress arched an eyebrow at this statement, wondering what Po meant by that, and then it hit her. Upon this realization Tigress put her hands together and charged a chi blast. Po then raised his hand up and began circulating his chi the way Liu Kang taught him how to. After a second of preparation Po released his chi all at once and his hand lit up with an emerald flame. Tigress, as well as the other Earthrealm warriors, were shocked at this sudden display, while Liu Kang just nodded in approval. Po then pulled his arm back and threw the fire ball strait towards Tigress, who then shot her chi blast at him. The two attacks collided with each other, canceling each other out and creating a small explosion. Once the smoke from said explosion cleared Tigress looked to where Po was once standing just to find that he was no longer there. Tigress was then kicked in the back by Po, who telestepped behind her when she was distracted. Po then went in for a chi strike to her torso, but Tigress stopped him with an open palm strike which sent him across the field and into the wall. However, Po's large mass allowed him to bounce off the wall and belly bump Tigress to the other side of the field. Once Tigress recovered she shot a chi blast a Po, which he ducked under. He then shot a fireball at Tigress's feet, tripping her and giving him the chance to panda roll over her twice. She then pretended to struggle to get back up and caught Po off guard with a sweep to the legs. Once Po was on the ground Tigress stepped back a few feet to gain some distance on him. Of course this didn't really matter for Po just telestepped behind her. However, Tigress anticipated this and back kicked Po right in the gut, knocking the air out of him and following up with a short combo, ending it with a strong punch to the face which sent Po to floor.

"Had enough?" Tigress said in a monotone voice. She watched as Po got back on his feet and to her surprise he had a grin on his face.

"You should know me better than that Tigress." Po said jokingly as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Po face it, you can't beat me. I've won every single one of our sparing matches, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Tigress asked in the same tone of voice.

"Well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything." Po said confidently before he waved his hand for her to come at him. Tigress didn't hesitate to do so and rushed up to him and began trading blows with him once again. Po deflected all of Tigress's strikes until he managed to grab both of her fists and belly bump her to the other side of the field. Po then panda rolled over to her but Tigress leaped up into the air and landed on the other side of him. Once Po came out of his ball form, Tigress swiftly landed an upper cut which sent him into the air, but when she tried to kick him back down, Po had already regained his composure and shot her to the ground with a fireball. Po landed right in front of Tigress, which proved to be a bad choice; for once Tigress got back up she high jump kicked him in the face causing him to stager. Tigress tried to land a chi charged punch in the same place but Po was able to Telestep behind her. Po had to admit, he was having fun with this, after all it felt like ages since they've spared together. But Po knew that he didn't end it soon one of them will most likely get hurt. On that note, Po landed a solid combo on Tigress while her guard was down; ending it with a powerful flaming upper cut which sent her high up into the air. Po waited until she was at the appropriate height, telestepped right above her, and body slammed her into the ground. The crash created a large crater in the middle of the field, a large cloud of dust blocking the two from the other Kombatants. The Earthrealm warriors anxiously waited for the dust to clear as to see who the victor of the match was. Once the dust faded away and revealed Po standing over Tigress who was lying in the center of the large crater. Tigress tried desperately to get back on to her feet but it was no use, every attempt just ended with her plopping back down to the floor. As much as she hated to admit it, she was defeated.

"The Dragon Warrior wins." Shang Tsung said, declaring Po the winner.

"I-I won?" Po said in disbelief, which quickly turned into excitement. "I won; I actually beat Tigress, Ha Ha!" Po cheered as he began to do a little victory dance. His happiness quickly faded when he returned his attention to Tigress, his smile turning into a frown at the sight of Tigress struggling to get to her feet. "Tigress, you okay?" Po asked as he kneeled down to help Tigress up.

"I'm fine." Tigress almost whispered as she softly pushed Po away from her. Tigress then got up by herself and without a single word, began to leave the battle area. She was half way to the door of the courtyard when she was stopped by an angry Liu Kang.

"What were you thinking?" Liu Kang questioned in an angry voice.

"None of your concern." Tigress stated, but this wasn't enough for Liu Kang.

"Yes it is!" He yelled. "Not only did you challenge one of our own, which could very well be considered betrayal, but as a result you have lowered our ranks, leaving us with only two warriors! How could you be so foolish!"

"Calm yourself Liu Kang." Raiden calmly said, silencing the Shaolin monk. Tigress said nothing, and just walked past Liu Kang and exited the courtyard.

"I-I don't get it." Po said. "Why would she try to eliminate me from the tournament?"

"There has to be an explanation." Sonya stated reassuringly.

"Yeah, but what?" Johnny Cage questioned, sending the rest of the group into thought.

"There is indeed a reason my friends." Raiden said, he being the only one who understood Tigress's actions.

"You know, Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang asked.

"I do Liu Kang, but it is not my place to say." Raiden replied.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." Po stated as he began to follow Tigress.

"Hey Po, wait up." Johnny Cage said as he and the others began to follow as well.

"Stop, this is between them." Raiden said stopping them. Po then exited the courtyard as well, completely unaware of the two sorcerers that were watching the whole display.

"This worked out well for us, has it not?" Quan Chi said as he turned his head to Shang Tsung.

"Indeed, but the Dragon Warrior may prove to be more difficult to deal with that we had anticipated, and then there is Liu Kang." Shang Tsung stated as he pondered the strength that the two Kombatants have displayed during the tournament.

"What are you saying?" Quan Chi questioned.

"We may want to reconsider how we deal with them." Shang Tsung replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Quan Chi said his interest peaked.

* * *

><p>Po entered the barracks that were used by the Kombatants and began searching for Tigress. He looked in every room in the complex until he reached the floor where their rooms were. He was about to check Tigress's room when he heard rustling coming from his own. Po then opened the door to said room and saw Tigress shoving all of his belongs in his travel sack.<p>

"Tigress, what're you doing?" Po asked.

"Here," Tigress said as she threw Po's sack to him. "We're leaving." She stated firmly as she walked out of Po's room and made her way to her own.

"What?" Po asked in surprise as he walked across the hall to Tigress's room. "Leave, w-we can't just leave. The tournament's not over yet." He said, him wanting to finish the tournament.

"It doesn't matter; we have to leave, _now._" Tigress replied in the same stern voice.

"But… we can't abandon the others and leave them with just one fighter; if they lose Mortal Kombat then Shao Kahn will invade Earthrealm and fuse it with Outworld." Po argued, remembering what Raiden told him earlier.

"Earthrealm's problems are none of our concern Po, they never were." Tigress said, a little more bitterly then she wanted to.

"Weren't you the one who said that it was our duty as Kung Fu masters to defend anyone in need?" Po said.

"And weren't you the one who said how 'awesome' Liu Kang was for knowing the dragon style. I'm sure that he's more than capable of winning the tournament himself." Tigress rebuked.

"Speaking of the tournament, why did you try to eliminate me," Po questioned. "You knew we needed all the people we could get, so why?"

"I have my reasons." Tigress replied in an emotionless tone of voice, which just made Po angrier.

"Well you know what I think Tigress; I think you wanted me out of the tournament so you could become the champion and have all the glory of yourself!" Po angrily accused.

"Po, that couldn't be further from the truth!" Tigress said, her own anger escalating.

"Well unless you tell me otherwise then that's what I'm going to believe!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Then at least tell me one thing, if you had won that fight would you still want to leave?" Po questioned, catching Tigress off guard. Her expression softened a little as she tilted her head down, trying to think of an excuse for that, but she couldn't. "That's what I thought." Po said bitterly, causing Tigress to look back up at him as he turned her back towards her. "Just go, me and Liu Kang will finish this." He said in a voice that was mostly angry but had traces of sadness in it. Tigress's heart sank at those words; to think in her attempt to protect Po she ended up hurting him more than Scorpion ever could. Tigress thought it was better for Po to be left in the dark, but she knew he had a right to know. She didn't want to lose him, especially not like this.

"Po, wait." Tigress said, prompting Po to stop. He turned around and saw Tigress looking at the floor with a sad look on her face. "You have to understand, I did this for you."

"I find that hard to believe Tigress." Po said in a calmer tone of voice. Tigress took a moment to think about whether to go on or not, but she knew she had to tell him.

"Po, earlier to today I eavesdropped on Quan Chi and Shang Tsung," Tigress began. "And I overheard Quan Chi ordering Scorpion… to kill you." She said the last part barely above a whisper, but it still gave a shock to Po.

"What?" Was all he could say to that.

"And that's not even the worse part." Tigress continued. "Quan Chi wants you dead so that he could… bring you back as a wraith." She said as she shut her eyes closed trying to fight back tears. Po couldn't believe what he was hearing; he absolutely did not see that coming. Po imagined himself as a hell spawned specter like Scorpion, needless to say, he didn't like the idea. "I was going to challenge Scorpion, eliminate him from the tournament before he could get to you, but then Raiden told me that Scorpion was the least of our worries and as long as you competed in the tournament, you would be in danger. So I…"

"So you tried to eliminate me so I would be out of harm's way." Po finished her sentence for her. Tigress nodded in confirmation. "Tigress you know what that tells, it tells me that you don't believe in me. I mean if I've saved china twice from deranged maniacs I'm sure I can handle…"

"Po I _saw_ it!" Tigress interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Po said with a quizzical look on his face, wondering what she could possibly mean by that.

"A few nights ago, back at the Jade Palace, I had a dream that Scorpion killed you… he snatched you from right in front of me and he killed you… and I couldn't stop him." Tigress said, her tears freely falling from her eyes at the last part.

"Tigress I…" Po began but was interrupted when Tigress rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. Po had a total déjà vu moment, for this was just like the time that Tigress hugged him back at Gongmen City, only this time it was Tigress that needed comforting.

"It can't be a coincidence Po." Tigress said her voice muffled a bit by Po's chest. "I know Earthrealm's in danger, and that it's wrong just to leave, but… I don't want to lose you Po, I can't, not you." Po couldn't believe what was happening, not in a million years would he have thought that he would see Tigress cry, and yet here she was sobbing in his chest. Po slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Tigress, I will never leave you." Po said in a comforting voice. "I will always be here for you; you're my comrade, and my best friend. Ha, who am I kidding, you're much more to me than that."

"What?" Tigress said as she looked up at Po with sad yet hopeful eyes. Po began to get nervous and considered not telling her, but when he looked into her tearful eyes, he knew it was time. He took a deep breath and continued

"Tigress… I've always admired you. You we're always my favorite member of the Furious Five and meeting you for the first time, well that was like a dream come true."

"Yeah, some dream, I treated you horribly back then." Tigress said as she became even more saddened by the thought, but Po wouldn't have it.

"Tigress no, don't worry about that, it's all water under the bridge now." Po said as he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that their gazes met. "Since then you've done nothing but support me, whether it was in Kung Fu or some silly venture like the time I stuffed forty bean buns in my mouth. And… the more time I've spent with you, the more I've realized just how special you are, not just as a Kung Fu master, but as a person. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Tigress." Tigress's eyes widened in surprise at his last statement.

"Po, I…" Tigress began, but couldn't find the words to express how she felt at that moment, how happy she was. However, Po misunderstood her silence and thought she was rejecting him. This brought a frown to Po's face as he looked down in disappointment.

"Yeah, I thought you'd react like that." Po said in a sad voice. "I guess it was stupid to think that you'd love me back, I mean look at me." He said, putting on a fake smile. Po's words made Tigress's happiness fade and her sadness return.

"Po no, I…" She said but still couldn't find the right words say.

"It's ok; you don't need to say anything, I understa…" Po began but was interrupted by Tigress pressing her lips onto his. Po went wide eyed; he was completely stunned by this. Tigress then broke the kiss and spoke.

"Po… I love you too." She said with a small smile on her face. "I've loved you ever since Gongmen City; I guess I just never admitted it to myself."

"Tigress, do you really mean that." Po asked with a hopeful smile on his face. Tigress nodded, but then her expression changed to one of sadness.

"I do, and that's why I did the things I did, Po please, let's just go home." Tigress pleaded but Po shook his head.

"Tigress, you know I can't do that, I'm still needed here." Po said, and Tigress knew he was right. "But I promise, I won't let anyone kill me, you won't lose me."

"But, are you sure you'll be able beat him?" Tigress asked with uncertainty. "I mean you saw what he did to Sub-Zero, and he was a strong fighter too, are you sure you can win?"

"I'm positive I can win, heck if I can defeat the great Master Tigress then there's nothing that can stand in my way." Po stated in his usual demeanor, which made Tigress laugh ever so slightly.

"Well, I guess it's a little late for this, but I believe in you Po, and I'll be there to cheer you on." Tigress said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks Tigress, for everything." Po said as he smiled back at her. He then leaned in and planted his lips on Tigress's. Tigress put her arms around Po's neck deepening the kiss, trying to put as much love and passion into it as possible. The two masters stayed like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying each others warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so let me just say that this chapter was a bitch to write, the fight was the easy part, but after that I had writers block for the whole week. I tried to work on it more over the weekend but my parents kept dragging me places, and when I actually found time to write, I still had writers block. Seriously I must've gone through like four or five versions of the TiPo scene before I got this, and it's still not as good as I hoped it would've been. You guys know how it is when you have an idea**** and then when you type it down it's not as good as you saw it in your head, I hate that. So yeah, tell what you guys think of this chapter, love it, hate it, was the scene good or terrible, you know the gist. Well anyway, R&R please. **


	10. Dragon Power and the Netherrealm's Wrath

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 10 is done! I had a lot of shit going on lately so writing this was hard, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Power and the Netherrealm's wrath<strong>

"So she tried to eliminate you, to protect you?" Johnny Cage said in slight confusion. Po and Tigress had rejoined the rest of the Earthrealm warriors in the courtyard and they explained the entire ordeal to them. Po nodded in response to Johnny's question.

"Lord Raiden, is this true?" Liu Kang asked the thunder god.

"Yes, it is." Raiden replied. "Tigress confided in me her concern for Po earlier today, and I think my words only influenced her decision."

"It's true that what you told me was a factor yes, but that's no excuse." Tigress said as she stepped forward. "Please forgive me everyone; my irrational actions have put Earthrealm in danger, I deeply apologize." She said sincerely, as she bowed apologetically.

"Eh, no problem Tigress." Johnny Cage said.

"Yeah, you were just trying to help your friend." Sonya added.

"Besides, I'm sure Po and Liu Kang can pick up the slack." Kung Lao said.

"Oh, you know we can." Po said confidently.

"Well, I suppose I too have some apologizing to do." Liu Kang interrupted. "I'm sorry Tigress for the way I acted earlier, I let my anger get the best of me, and without even hearing your reasons for doing so, forgive me." He apologized, Tigress nodding in response.

"Alright, we're all friends again!" Po said excitedly as he fist pumped the air.

"Well on a side note, I suppose congratulations are in order." Raiden said, causing Po's expression to change.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Po asked confused.

"Ah, come on Po, we saw you two holding hands when you came in." Johnny Cage said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Uh, well… I…" Po stuttered as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Tigress was about to step in when everyone heard a door opening and in came Shang Tsung and Kitana. Everyone turned their attention to the aged sorcerer as he sat down on his throne and began to speak.

"Kombatants, we shall now begin the final stages of the tournament, with only two Earthrealm warriors remaining, can they last long enough to face the champion." Shang Tsung announced. "Po, you shall be next."

"All right, bring it on." Po said confidently as he began to go up to the battle area. But before he could, Tigress grabbed his hand and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." Tigress said softly, causing a smile to appear on Po's face. Po nodded in response and made his way up to the battle area.

"Po, are you ready for your next match." Shang Tsung questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Po replied confidently.

"Very well then, your opponent will be… Scorpion!" Shang Tsung announced. Suddenly, Scorpion appeared in a burst of flames, ready for a fight. Tigress growled at the sight of him, her faith in Po being the only thing preventing her from ripping the wraith to shreds. "Fighting with Scorpion is the sorcerer, Quan Chi." Shang Tsung continued, surprising Po and the rest of the Kombatants.

"Wait, what?" Po said. Quan Chi then stepped out of a green and black portal, chuckling confidently.

"What, two on one?" Johnny Cage said in disbelief.

"That's totally unfair!" Sonya stated.

"Cowards, where is your honor!" Tigress shouted angrily.

"Silence you fools!" Shang Tsung yelled in annoyance, silencing everyone. "There is no rule against a two on one match, is there Raiden?" He stated. Everyone then turned to the thunder god, and he shook his head.

"No, there isn't." Raiden replied.

"But Raiden, you have to do something, Po is…" Tigress pleaded but was interrupted by Raiden.

"I am sorry Tigress, but as the host of Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung decides the matches, there is nothing we can do but hope for the best." Raiden said. Tigress frowned, it was true that she believed in Po, but she couldn't help but worry for his safety. Liu Kang saw her expression and wished there was something he could do. Just then, he got an idea. Without a word, Liu Kang walked up to the battle area.

"What do you think you're doing Liu Kang?" Shang Tsung questioned bitterly.

"Shang Tsung, I request permission to join the fight as well." Liu Kang stated, surprising both Po and Shang Tsung.

"What, why would you…" Shang Tsung began.

"I only wish to even the odds, that won't be a problem now, will it?" Liu Kang questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Grrr, is this an official challenge?" Shang Tsung asked angrily, for Liu Kang had interfered with his plan.

"Yes, Po and I challenge your Netherrealm warriors." Liu Kang stated.

"Do you accept the challenge Quan Chi?" Shang Tsung asked the necromancer, in the same angry tone.

"Hm, why not, it will give us a chance to kill two birds with one stone." Quan Chi replied, not losing his confident smirk.

"But, there are, like, two of you." Po said, taking the expression a bit too literally, but everyone seemed to just ignore his comment.

"Very well, the match will be Po and Liu Kang v.s. Scorpion and Quan Chi." Shang Tsung announced.

"Don't worry, I'll fight Scorpion, you just focus on Quan Chi." Liu Kang whispered to Po, remembering what Tigress said earlier.

"No, I'm fighting Scorpion." Po stated, surprising Liu Kang.

"You do realize he is intent on killing you, are you sure you want to risk it?" He asked, reminding Po of Scorpion's intentions. Po thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Yeah, I have unfinished business with him anyway." Po then turned his head and looked at Tigress who had a worried look on her face. Po gave a soft smile and nodded a way that said 'everything was going to be alright'. Tigress nodded back in response, her expression not changing.

_'Be careful Po.'_ Tigress thought to herself. Po then took his place across from Scorpion, and Liu Kang stood across from Quan Chi.

"You have already lost." Scorpion stated as he raised his fist and then eased into his battle stance.

"We'll just see about that, get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po exclaimed confidently as he took his battle stance as well.

"Your, resistance is futile, soon you and your friend will serve me in the Netherrealm." Quan Chi stated as he took his fighting stance.

"I do not fear you sorcerer." Liu Kang said defiantly as he too took his stance. The two sides stared each other down, waiting for Shang Tsung to begin the match.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced. The four Kombatants then rushed up to their respective opponents and began trading blows.

Eventually Po was able to land a punch on Scorpion's face, which made him stager and allow him to land a combo on him, ending it with a roundhouse kick which sent Scorpion to the ground. Po then tried to drop kick him but Scorpion quickly teleported away, the flames slightly damaging Po, and kicked him across the field when he reappeared. Po quickly got back on his feet but as he did Scorpion shot his spear at him and pulled Po towards him shouting "GET OVER HERE!" He then punched Po twice in the face and slashed him with one of his swords sending back across the field. Po regained his composure just in time to see Scorpion rushing towards him and quickly threw a fireball. The attack seemed to connect but what Po hit was actually just an after image, which then disappeared. Scorpion then reappeared behind him but before he could land a strike Po quickly turned around and hit him with a chi strike which sent him to the ground. Po then backed up so that he was a few feet away from him, but of course this was futile for Scorpion just used his spear to bring Po back to him. He then took the kunai out of his chest, shoved it up Po's neck, kicked him across the field and pulled him back down with the chain. Po moaned in pain as he got back up from the floor. He watched as Scorpion retracted his spear back into his armband.

_'Ok, I think it's time I got rid of that thing.'_ Po thought to himself as he formulated a plan. Scorpion then rushed towards him but before he could get to Po, he telestepped to the other side of the field. Scorpion then tried to teleport behind Po but he telestepped back to his original position. Scorpion got annoyed with this and once again shot his spear at Po yelling "GET OVER HERE!" just as he suspected he would do. Po then telestepped at the last minute and reappeared kneeling in front of Scorpion and used a chi blast to break the chain, separating it from his armband. He then swiftly grabbed the chain, did a back flip and landed a few feet away from Scorpion.

"Ha Ha, not so tough without this now are we." Po teased as he spun around the spear weapon playfully. Scorpion growled in anger and unsheathed both of his swords. "Of course you still have those." Po said a little meekly. He then began whipping the spear at Scorpion, who would knock the strikes away with his swords. And when Scorpion began to slash at Po with them, he grabbed the kunai by the handle and began parrying his attacks, the two basically engaging a sword fight.

(Meanwhile)

Liu Kang and Quan Chi exchanged blows for about a minute or two until Liu Kang was able to break through Quan Chi's defenses and land a combo on him ending it with a fireball in his face which sent him to the ground. Liu Kang waited for him to stand back up but to his surprise Quan Chi fell through a portal he made in the ground. Before Liu Kang could react, Quan Chi fell from the sky, landed on Liu Kang, stomped on him and kicked him away. As soon as Liu Kang got back on his feet he hit Quan Chi with a flying kick, but Quan Chi recovered quickly and shot a green skull at Liu Kang who just countered with a fireball. Quan Chi knew that Liu Kang's hand to hand combat was superior to his own and thus couldn't get close to him without getting hit, so he thought of a different way to get him close. He then mumbled a strange incantation and his hands began to glow as he pointed them at his opponent. Suddenly, Liu Kang entered a sort of trance like stat and began walking towards Quan Chi with his guard down. Once he was close enough Quan Chi stopped his incantation and landed a combo on Liu Kang ending it with a strong kick that sent him to the ground. Liu Kang got back up just in time to see Quan Chi fire another green skull at him. Liu Kang avoided it jumping over it, but Quan Chi then used his portal to teleport into the air and kick Liu Kang back down. Luckily Quan Chi landed close enough for Liu Kang to sweep his feet and get back up with no problem. Quan Chi then tried to use the same teleport move he used earlier, but Liu Kang expected this. He then backed up far enough so that Quan Chi landed right in front of him rather than on him. This gave Liu Kang a chance to catch him with his guard down and land a bicycle kick on him, the last hit sending him to the ground. Quan Chi quickly got back up and once again hypnotized Liu Kang, allowing him to get close enough to land another combo, this time ending it by shooting a green skull at him at point blank range which sent him across the field and to the ground.

(Back with Po and Scorpion)

The two Kombatants where engaged in a heated sword battle, with Po displaying surprisingly good skill with the kunai. The two went at it for a while, neither of them allowing the other to get the upper hand.

"Just give up panda; you know you are no match for me." Scorpion said as he knocked away the spear weapon with his swords.

"No way Scorpion," Po replied as he deflected Scorpion's counter attack. "You see I know what you and Quan Chi are planning, I know he ordered you to kill me, and with the promise I made and fact that Earthrealm is at stake, I can't let that happen." He stated as he shot the kunai at Scorpion's left hand, causing him to lose one of his swords. He then rushed up to Po and began slashing madly at him, most of which Po was able to block or dodge. "Scorpion, don't you realize that if Liu Kang and I lose this tournament Earthrealm is doomed?" Po questioned as he and Scorpion's weapons clashed with each other and the two began to push on them.

"I have no interest in Earthrealm's fate, the Mortal Kombat tournament, or even you for that matter," Scorpion replied. "I have already accomplished my goal; I am only going to kill you merely because Quan Chi ordered me to."

"And what about Sub-Zero huh, did Quan Chi order you to kill him too? Is that why you went back on your deal, is that why you gave up your chance to save your family?"

"Don't you dare speak of MY FAMILY!" Scorpion yelled in outrage before he teleported in burst of flames, causing Po to stumble forward a bit. Scorpion then reappeared behind Po and executed his x-ray move, punching him in the groin and then to the head breaking his skull. Po fell over and Scorpion walked over and stepped on his chest, but he was surprised to see that the only thing it really did was knock the air out of him, for his big belly protected his ribs from major damage. "At least I was able to avenge their deaths, unlike you; who is just letting your people's murderer walk free, with no intent on making him pay for what he has done. It is _you _who should be ashamed." Scorpion stated as he stood over Po, who was struggling to get back up. This however, was just a ruse to get Scorpion to lower his guard, and once he was sure he had, Po swept Scorpion's feet, tripping him, and panda rolled over his body, getting back on his feet on the other side of Scorpion.

"Oh yeah, well I've got news for you Scorpion." Po said in a tone that was not as angry as everyone expected it to be. "I _did_ kill the murderer of my family, but you know what, it wasn't for revenge. It was to protect my friends and my home. He was a mad man who wanted to conquer all of China and was willing to kill anybody to do it, and by accepting my past I was given the power I needed to defeat him and save countless innocent lives. There was nothing I could do to bring my parents back, but _you_ actually had a chance to save your family and you just threw it away because Quan Chi told you to,_ now_ who should be ashamed?"

"Shut your mouth Panda!"

"Make me Scorpion," Po challenged. "Go ahead, take your best shot, just try and kill me, but if there's one thing that you remember about me Scorpion, let it be this… I tried to help." Scorpion was silent; he just glared defiantly at Po as he got back onto his feet. Suddenly, Po's serious face turned blank as his eyes tuned white and he began to walk towards Scorpion in a trance like state.

"There, that should keep him quiet." Scorpion heard Quan Chi say. He then looked over to his master and saw that it was he who hypnotized Po, his left hand pointing at the panda while his other was pointing at Liu Kang, who was also hypnotized. "Quickly Scorpion, finish him." Quan Chi ordered, for he couldn't keep the two Kombatants hypnotized for very long. Scorpion returned his gaze back to Po, who stopped walking a few feet in front of him, forcefully waiting to be attacked.

"Po, wake up!" Sonya yelled trying to get his attention.

"Come on man, snap out of it!" Johnny Cage added in the same worried tone Sonya used.

"Po, come to your senses, _please_!" Tigress pleaded, her eyes beginning to water. Po didn't respond to any of his comrades' statements, his mind now completely devoid of thought. Scorpion picked up the blade he dropped earlier and sheathed it, holding the other sword in his right hand. Scorpion walked up to Po and raised his sword, ready to kill him. "NOOOOOOO!" Tigress screamed in despair as tears began to fall from her eyes, Raiden and Kung Lao having to hold her back from jumping onto the battle area to help her beloved. Scorpion glanced at Tigress upon hearing this and saw how she was crying. This reminded him of how his own wife was crying in the illusion Quan Chi showed him, this made him hesitate.

"What are you waiting for, kill him!" Quan Chi urged, as he couldn't keep up the hypnosis much longer.

'_You actually had a chance to save your family and you just threw it away because Quan Chi told you to… Quan Chi told you to… Quan Chi told you to." _Po's words echoed and repeated in Scorpion's mind. As much as he hated to admit it, Po was right; it _was_ Quan Chi who convinced him to kill Sub-Zero, but what could he have done, Quan Chi was his master and he had to obey him… right? Scorpion then tightened his grip on the sword and proceeded to bring it down towards Po, intending to slice him in half.

"T-Tigress…" Po mumbled ever so softly, causing Scorpion to stop in the middle of his action. "…I'm sorry." He said sadly as a single tear fell from his eye. Scorpion tried to continue the execution, but no matter how much he ordered his arm to move it wouldn't budge. Scorpion sighed.

"How pitiful." He said, just barely above a whisper. Then, to everyone's surprise, Scorpion moved his blade away from Po and sheathed it on his back. He then kicked Po away from him and to the ground, knocking him out of his hypnosis. "Get up panda, let us finish this fight." Scorpion stated as he walked up to Po and took his fighting stance. Po came back to his senses and rubbed his head as he looked up at Scorpion.

"You… you spared me, why?" Po asked in confusion.

"I said, get up." Scorpion repeated in annoyance.

"Scorpion, what are you doing, you had him!" Quan Chi questioned angrily. Scorpion and Po looked over at the necromancer when all of a sudden Quan Chi was sent a cross the field by a flying kick, executed by Liu Kang.

"Never look away from your opponent." Liu Kang stated a confident smirk on his face. Scorpion then turned his attention back to Po

"Come at me panda, if you believe that you can defeat me." Scorpion challenged, which caused Po to smile confidently.

"Alright, you asked for it." Po replied as he started to get back and telestepped behind Scorpion. He then landed a combo on him, but just as he was about to land the finishing punch Scorpion ducked under it and swept his feet. Scorpion took a step away from Po and summoned flames from under him while he was getting back up. Po burned for a second or two but when the flames burned out Po shot a fireball at Scorpion but he teleported out of the way. Scorpion then reappeared behind him and delivered a combo finishing it with a flaming uppercut. Luckily Po was able to regain his composure in the air and landed safely on his feet. Scorpion rushed up to him but Po just stood his ground and when he was close enough Po belly bumped him back across the field, telestepped to where he was going to land, and kicked him to the ground. Scorpion recovered quickly however, and the two once again began trading blows.

Liu Kang rushed up to Quan Chi, but before he could get to him the necromancer shot a green skull at him, causing him to stagger a bit. Quan Chi then took his chances with hand to hand combat and began throwing punches at Liu Kang, who just evaded them. Once Liu Kang found an opening he kicked Quan Chi in the gut causing him to stumble and hit him with a bicycle kick that sent him back to the ground. Once Quan Chi recovered he executed his x-ray move by hypnotizing Liu Kang and handing him one of his green skulls. He then forced Liu Kang to hit himself in the head with it causing damage to his skull. Finally the made Liu Kang snap his own neck. Once Liu Kang came back to his senses he was overwhelmed by the sudden pain and fell to the floor. Quan Chi then tried to use his teleport move on him, but Liu Kang avoided it with a back flip and landed right next to Po.

"How you holding up?" Liu Kang asked his comrade.

"I have to admit, I'm getting a little winded." Po replied.

"Yeah, if we drag this out any longer it's not going to end well for us." Liu Kang said, as he and Po stared down their opponents, both confident that they would win. "Po I have an idea, get behind me." Liu Kang said, deciding it was time to bust out his secret weapon.

"What, why?" Po asked, wondering what he was going to do.

"Just do it, trust me." Liu Kang urged. Po did as he was told and stepped behind Liu Kang.

"What's the matter panda, to afraid to fight me on your own?" Scorpion taunted, but Po just ignored him. Liu Kang then took a deep breath and began moving his hands in a circular motion. His fist where set ablaze as he was gathering an immense amount of chi. Once it reached it critical point Liu Kang released it all. He was then engulfed by a large amount of flames, but what was the most astonishing was that when the flames cleared, in place of Liu Kang was a large, metallic, dragon. Po and the Earthrealm warriors, minus Raiden and Kung Lao, all went wide eyed in astonishment, as they had never seen anything like it before, even their opponents where surprised. Dragon Liu Kang then snapped at Quan Chi and Scorpion, but they backed out of the way before he was able to bite them in half. Liu Kang then faced the two Kombatants and spat fire at them, causing them to burn in agony. Once they stopped burning, Liu Kang brought his tail around to try and swat them, but the two Netherrealmers jumped high into the air to avoid it. Po snapped out of his 'awesome' induced daze upon seeing this and took this opportunity to Telestep up to them.

"Feet of Fury!" Po exclaimed as he began kicking Scorpion and Quan Chi multiple times, alternating which one of them was hit, and slammed them down. As they fell Liu Kang brought his back around to hit them again. Scorpion was able to teleport away in time but Quan Chi wasn't so lucky, as he was swatted out of the field and crashed into the wall of the courtyard. Po saw Scorpion reappear behind Liu Kang so once he landed on the ground he began panda rolling over to him. Scorpion thought quickly and took one of his swords and stuck in the ground at an angle, this acted as a ramp and shot Po up into the air, where he came out of his ball form. Scorpion then jumped up to him and threw him back to the ground. As Scorpion landed on his feet and grabbed his sword from the ground, Liu Kang returned to his human form and landed a flying kick on him sending him flying into a wall. All of sudden Quan fell from the sky, landed on Liu Kang, stomped on him and kicked him away. As Liu Kang got Quan Chi shot a green skull at him while his guard was down, but luckily Po telestepped in front of Liu Kang and redirected the skull back to Quan Chi, the impact causing him to stager. Po then telestepped behind him and belly bumped him towards Liu Kang who was now fully prepared to execute his x-ray move. Liu Kang performed a cartwheel kick on Quan Chi and then uppercut him into the air, damaging his jaw and skull. As he came back down, Liu Kang kicked him in the face causing further damage to the same areas. Then, all of a sudden, Scorpion teleported into the air and grabbed Quan Chi before he could fall back down. The two Kombatants then landed outside of the field and Scorpion set Quan Chi down, for he couldn't fight anymore. Scorpion then looked back at his opponents, his gaze meeting up with Po's, and teleported away from Quan Chi. Po thought it was time to end it, so he closed his eyes and began to focus. With his inner peace Po predicted that Scorpion would reappear to his left, and of course, he was right. Once he reappeared Po executed his x-ray move by landing a nerve attack to Scorpion's torso, his skin clearing to reveal the nerve damage. Scorpion then fell to the floor and Po sat on top of him and used his legs to break his spin and neck. Po hopped off of Scorpion, who was struggling to get back up, so Po shot him with one last fireball. After that, Scorpion could no longer continue, he was defeated.

"Ha Ha, we did it, we won!" Po exclaimed excitedly.

"It seems we have." Liu Kang added.

"Ok I just have one thing to ask you Liu Kang." Po began. "Why the HECK didn't you tell me you could do that! And more importantly, why didn't you do it sooner, I mean I nearly went blind by the awesomeness of it!" Po rambled, his opinion of Liu Kang only getting better.

Well it's sort of a secret weapon of mine; I don't like to use it unless the situation demands it." Liu Kang answered, gaining a nod of understanding from Po.

"Po and Liu Kang," Shang Tsung stated, gaining their attention. "It has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has made it this far, let alone two. But only one of you can move on to face the champion." He then stood up. "Tomorrow at sundown, there will be an elimination round to decide which one of these warriors will face the final challenge!" He announced to crowd before exiting the courtyard. Scorpion got back up and looked over at Quan Chi, who was glaring at him with a look that said 'I will deal with you later'. He then opened a portal and left the courtyard through it.

"Hey Scorpion," Po said, causing Scorpion to look over at the panda. "Uh… I guess I should thank you, for like not killing me and all." He continued with a grateful smile on his face.

"You misunderstand panda." Scorpion stated. "I merely sparred your life because I felt you were not worth killing, also I thought it would be more satisfying to defeat you honorably rather than with Quan Chi's help, you owe me no thanks." He explained, and Po pretended he believed him.

"Ok, whatever you say." Po replied. "Oh, and I almost forgot… here." He continued as he pulled out the spear weapon and handed it back to Scorpion. At first he just stared at it, wondering why he was giving it back to him. If Scorpion was in his position he would've kept it as a trophy of his victory, but maybe that was just him. Eventually Scorpion just snatched it out of Po's hand and retracted it back into his armband.

"I admit panda, we have similar pasts, but we are by _no_ means the same." Scorpion stated, as if that fact wasn't painfully obvious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Po replied with a small laugh. "Take care Scorpion." And with that Scorpion teleported in a burst of flames and Po stepped out of the field to rejoin the other Earthrealm warriors.

"See Tigress, I told you, you didn't need to worry." Po said confidently as he walked up to the female tiger.

"Oh really, that's not what it looked like from down here." Tigress replied in a teasing tone, but then she rushed up to Po in put her arms around him. "Po, don't ever scare me like that again." She said, referring to when Scorpion almost killed him. Po was a bit flustered, as he knew the Earthrealmers were all staring at them, but Po just shook the embarrassment off and hugged Tigress back.

"Ahem, pardon my interruption, but we really should get back to barracks." Raiden said, causing Po and Tigress to reluctantly release each other.

"Yeah, we could all use a good rest, especially me since I'm going to have to face you in the round." Liu Kang said, indirectly praising Po's skills.

"That goes double for me." Po replied, returning the praise. The group then headed for the barracks, Po having his arm over Tigress's shoulder.

"Hey Po," Tigress said gaining his attention.

"Yeah." Po replied.

"Would you mind… sleeping in my room tonight." Tigress asked softly enough so that only Po could hear her. Po blushed a bit at the thought of sharing a room with her, but he just smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sure, Tigress."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, took me so long to write this and this is what I come up with. I tell you the chapters never seem to be as good I see them in my head, oh well. Sorry if Scorpion was a little OOC in this chapter, but I didn't want to portray him as a total bad guy, because he's not. I'm not really feeling the dialog in this chap. tell me what you guys think. Now to get to today's big question, who's going to move on to the final round, Po or Liu Kang? Answer: I want you to decide. Should I keep to the canon storyline and have Liu Kang move on or stray from the canon and have Po move on. Now before all you people who are only reading this story for the KFP answer, let me tell you what that will entail. If Po wins Mortal Kombat then he will receive immortality and stilled aging (he won't age) until the next tournament which is held ruffly every 50 years, so for you TiPo fans, that would make their relationship difficult. I will wait until this Sunday morning for the votes and then I'll start writing the chapter. R&R please. **


	11. Shaolins and Shokans

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's me! Ok I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but I have good reasons. First I had to get everybody to vote on the whole Po v.s. Liu Kang thing before I could start writing, and guess what... IT WAS A TIE! No joke, out of the 12 people who voted 6 voted for Po and 6 voted for Liu Kang, seriously I was amazed. So as the author I had to break the tie and once I did I started writing this but then encountered my old nemesis; writers block. But as you can see I kicked his ass and finally finished this chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaolins and Shokans <strong>

Po's eyes opened slowly, as the rays of sunlight flowed into the room through the window. Once Po was awake he heard a strange sound and scanned the room for the source. After a moment of thought Po realized that the sound was coming from none other than Tigress, purring happily as she was fast asleep and cuddled up next to Po. He smiled softly, remembering that he slept in Tigress's room last night at her request. Po then leaned down and planted a kiss on Tigress's forehead, which unintentionally woke her up.

"Morning Po." Tigress said softly.

"Morning beautiful, you hungry?" Po replied earning a nod from Tigress. "Come on, I'll make us quick batch of noodles and then we could go and do some training." Po said as he got off the bed.

"Ok, but remember Po, just because we're together now doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Tigress stated as Po helped he down. He let out a light laugh, expecting no less from the tiger master.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Po said as he hit the ground once again. After having a quick breakfast, Po and Tigress went to the garden to spar, in preparation for Po's battle with Liu Kang.<p>

"Ha Ha, how is it that you can beat me in a real fight but not in a sparring match." Tigress asked with an amused tone as she extended her arm to help Po up.

"Maybe it's because I'm not trying as hard." Po replied as he grabbed Tigress's arm and pulled her down on top of him. Tigress was surprised by this but once the initial shock subsided she just went with the flow and kissed Po tenderly on the lips. Suddenly Raiden appeared in a flash of lightning, interrupting Po and Tigress's moment.

"Po may I… oh, my apologies, I did not mean to disturb you." Raiden apologized as he saw the display. The two masters scrambled to back on their feet, both blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, uh… no problem Raiden, we were just… sparring." Po stuttered, trying to hide the blush that went across his face.

"I see." Raiden said. "Tigress, may I speak to Po in private for a moment, there is something we must discuss." He continued.

"Ok sure, if you two need me I'll be in the courtyard." Tigress replied. She was curious about what could be so important that they needed to talk privately, but Raiden respected her privacy so the least she could do was so the same. Po and Raiden waited for Tigress to leave the garden to commence their conversation.

"What's up Raiden is there something wrong?" Po asked, his voice a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Not at all Dragon Warrior, in fact it's quite the opposite." Raiden replied. "I merely came to wish you good luck in your fight with Liu Kang; I am certain that no matter who is victorious, Earthrealm's fate will be in good hands." Raiden's words caused a smile to appear on Po's face but also a caused a surge of anxiety as the pressure of having the fate of billions on his shoulders began to set in.

"Well, thanks for vote of confidence, but why did we have to talk in private for just that?" Po asked with a confused look on his face. Raiden's expression then became more serious.

"Well, there is something else I came to tell you." Raiden began, his tone giving Po a bad feeling. "The freedom of Earthrealm is only part of the prize for winning Mortal Kombat. In addition, the grand champion will receive immortality and stilled ageing until the next tournament." He explained. Po's mouth went agape at this, as he was a bit shocked at what the god just said.

"Wait, so you're saying if I win the tournament, I'll become immortal… that is so AWESOME!" Po exclaimed excitedly as he began to jump up and down. "Seriously, holy… Oh my… WOW! Immortal, aw man, wait till I Tigress abou…" Po's rambling stopped once he realized why Raiden told him this in private. "Oh my god… Tigress."

"Yes Po, I'm sure you understand how that would put a strain on your relationship." Raiden said.

"But wait, you said it was only until the next tournament right." Raiden nodded. "Well that's not so bad, it's only a like a year or so right." Po said hopefully but Raiden's sympathetic expression didn't change.

"Po, Mortal Kombat is held every _fifty_ years." Raiden clarified, causing Po to go wide eyed.

"_Fifty_… I won't age for _fifty_ years." Po said completely dumbfounded as he lowered his head in sadness.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Dragon Warrior, I should've told you sooner." Raiden sincerely apologized. Po couldn't believe what he was hearing; just when he thought things were going his way. He was starting to think that the sole purpose of Mortal Kombat was to tear him and Tigress apart, one way or another. There was a moment of silence and then Raiden spoke. "Like I said Po, no matter who moves on to the final round, I'm sure Earthrealm's fate is secure, so if you wish, you may forfeit." He said, regaining Po's attention.

"What, you're telling me to give up?" Po questioned unbelievingly.

"I am merely giving you a choice." Raiden explained. "Whether you take it or not is up to you." Po then looked down at the ground once again in deep contemplation and Raiden knew he was not going to get an answer right away. "I will now leave you to think about it, but just know that no one will blame you if you decide to quit." He reassured before he disappeared in a flash of Lightning. Po felt like he was drowning, he had no idea what to do or what the right choice was; he just stood there, hopelessly staring at the ground.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Shang Tsung's island and all of the Kombatants have gathered in the throne room for the next round. Liu Kang was doing a kata to warm up as Po walked in through large doors gaining the attention of his comrades.<p>

"Hey, there's the big guy, where've you been Po?" Johnny Cage asked enthusiastically as Po walked up to the group.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you all day; I was starting to get worried when you didn't show up for lunch." Tigress added with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Sorry, I just… had some stuff to think about." Po replied, without making eye contact with her.

"Are you ok Po, is something wrong?"Tigress asked as she recognized the tone he was using.

"He's probably just nervous about his fight with Liu Kang, and after his display yesterday I don't blame him." Sonya interrupted.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Po said, as he couldn't think of a good excuse to his behavior.

"Dragon Warrior, so kind of you to join us." Shang Tsung said once he realized Po had entered the room. "Kombatants, we shall now begin the elimination round, Po, Liu Kang, take your positions." He announced prompting said fighters to step forward into the center of the room.

"Good luck Po." Tigress said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're going to need." Johnny Cage teased a bit causing Tigress to punch his arm in annoyance. "Ow, I was only joking." he said as he rubbed his arm. Po and Liu Kang then stood across from each other on the 'battle field' and took their fighting stances.

"May the best fighter win." Liu Kang said with a kind smile on his face.

"Right." Po replied halfheartedly as he forced a smile.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced commencing the fight. The two Kombatants then rushed up to each other and began trading blows. This didn't last very long as Liu Kang was easily able to get passed Po's defenses and landed a three hit combo, ending it with a round house kick that sent Po to the ground. As soon as Po got up Liu Kang attempted to land a flying kick but luckily Po was able to Telestep away in time. Po then began to hit Liu Kang with a combo but only two of the intended four hits landed as Liu Kang was able to block the last two which gave him an opening he used to land a bicycle kick on him, the last hit sending him back to the floor. Liu Kang raised an eyebrow at this; Po's last hits didn't have much behind them, and his movements were sloppier than usual. Despite his suspicion Liu Kang shrugged it off and refocused on the fight. Po then got up and shot a fire ball at him, but Liu Kang avoided it by jumping in the air. He then landed a drop kick on Po but he was able to recover fast enough to block an uppercut from Liu Kang and retaliate with a kick to the gut, which caused him to stagger back a bit. Po then tried to sweep his feet but Liu Kang was able to land a high jump kick followed by three powerful punches. He then climbed up to Po's shoulders and jumped off, kicking Po the ground. Liu Kang's suspicion grew, as he knew Po could fight better then he was. Liu Kang decided he would give Po a little test to see if it was just a fluke or if he was holding back. Once Po got to his feet Liu Kang shot a fireball at him and watched closely to see how he reacts. Po clearly saw the fireball coming towards him and tried to deflect it like he normally would, but to everyone's surprise the projectile slipped right threw his hands and hit him square in the face, that was enough evidence Liu Kang needed.

"I knew it, you're holding back on me." Liu Kang accused gaining Po's attention.

"What? Me, hold back on you, pfff, no way, why would you ever think that?" Po asked awkwardly, but honestly.

"Your form is sloppy, your defense is weak, you can't get a combo in because your hits aren't strong enough to keep me dazed, and you couldn't deflect the fireball, a maneuver that is unique to you. Why are you holding back?" Liu Kang stated sternly. Po was shocked, he really was holding back. He didn't mean to, his heart just wasn't in it because of the whole immortality thing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hold back." Po apologized. "It's just that, Raiden told me about the… 'grand prize', and I don't think I want it." He explained, making sure not to mention the immortality as he knew that Tigress was listening.

"'Grand prize'… ah, I see." Liu Kang said as he realized what Po was talking about. "Well if you don't want it then why didn't you just forfeit, we would've understood." He continued. There was a moment of silence and then Po spoke.

"Because… then I would be quitting, and I was taught that a warrior never quits, no matter what. Plus, I felt like if I forfeited then I would've let you guys down… don't get me wrong I'm sure you could win the tournament, but I thought that I would be turning my back on you guys, and that go against everything Kung Fu stands for, helping those in need." Po stated he looked at the floor sadly.

"I understand Po, but you know what, if you don't fight to your fullest then you might as well be quitting." Liu Kang said, gaining back Po's attention. "You see, this battle isn't to prove who is the better warrior, but to find out who would give Earthrealm the best chance at winning, and if you don't give it all you've got then we won't know for sure will we?" He continued, but Po's expression didn't change.

"I'm sorry, but my heart's just not in it." Po apologized once again without making eye contact.

"That's because your mind is too clouded." Liu Kang stated. "Don't think about the 'grand prize' or how it will affect your future, just focus on the true purpose of Mortal Kombat; to protect Earthrealm. And since we are both able to fulfill that purpose this match will become nothing more than a friendly spar, you think you can do that." Po thought about it and he knew that Liu Kang was right. Ever since Raiden told him about the 'grand prize' he began thinking only about himself, about what would make _him_ happy. But this was bigger than just himself so he decided to set aside his own problems and deal with then when the tournament was over.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Po said with his first genuine smile since the news. "Alright, now the fight really begins, you better watch out man, cause I'm about to bring the THUNDER!" He said enthusiastically as he took his battle stance once again. Liu Kang smiled at this and took his stance as well. The two stared each other down confidently and then lunged at each other. The two began exchanging blows, Po's defense being much better than it was earlier, and Po eventually found an opening for him to land a chi strike to his gut, causing him to stagger. Po then tried to follow up with a combo but Liu Kang countered with a flying kick which sent Po across the room and to the floor. Liu Kang then rushed up to him, but Po was prepared for this and panda rolled towards him knocking him to the ground. He then came rolling back and rolled over him a second time before standing back up. Liu Kang then got back up to his feet and the two began trading blows with each other. Whether one of them was delivering the punches or receiving them, Po and Liu Kang were smiling all the while, for like the Shaolin said this match was just a friendly spar to them, so they were able to cut loose and just have fun with it. Eventually Po was able to break through Liu Kang's defenses and land a kick that sent him stumbling back a bit. Once Liu Kang recovered he shot a fireball at Po but he just caught it, added his own chi into it turning it green, and threw it back to him. However Liu Kang was hoping for this and jumped high enough for the fireball to hit his feet, igniting them. He then proceeded to land a flaming bicycle kick on Po sending him to the ground. Liu Kang then tried to land a drop kick while Po was down, but he quickly telestepped to the other side of the field to avoid it. Once Liu Kang realized this he turned around and came at Po with a flying kick but Po was prepared for this. Po then ducked at the last second and landed a chi strike to Liu Kang's leg, causing to flip uncontrollably in the air. Po saw the perfect opportunity to end the fight, and so he took it. He then telestepped just above Liu Kang and shot a fireball strait down at him, slamming him into the ground. Just as Liu Kang was about to get back up Po landed on top of him, smashing him into the ground even more. Po leaped off of Liu Kang and watched to make sure he was down for the count. Liu Kang was in a bit of a daze from that last impact and could no longer fight, Po had won.

"It seems we have a winner, Po, the Dragon Warrior." Shang Tsung announced, making the victory official. Po then walked over to Liu Kang, who was now beginning to stand, and extended his hand out to him. Liu Kang took it with a smile and lifted himself up to his feet. The Shaolin monk then faced the large panda and bowed respectfully, as Po did the same. The two Kombatants then made their way back to their group, both fully content with the outcome of the battle.

"Congratulations, you have both done well, but the tournament is not yet over." Raiden stated with a serious look on his face.

"Goro." Liu Kang said as he knew exactly what Raiden meant.

"What's a Goro?" Johnny Cage questioned to Sonya who just shrugged her shoulders cluelessly.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will be no match for my Dragon Warrior here, right Po." Tigress said, saving Po the trouble of gloating like she thought he would. It was then that Po remembered the ordeal that was troubling him and his smile faded away. "What's wrong Po?" Tigress asked as she noticed the sudden change in his expression.

"Tigress… there's something I have to tell you." Po said sadly as he looked Tigress strait in the eye. He figured he'd have to tell her sooner or later, so why not sooner.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"First, you have to know that I love with all of my heart, ok." Po started as he took Tigress's hands into his own.

"Po what is this about?" Tigress said, as she felt that Po was stalling, which meant it was probably something important. Po sighed.

"I…" Po began but was interrupted.

"Dragon Warrior," Shang Tsung called out, and gained Po's attention "You have done well in this tournament, but the reigning champion is far beyond your abilities. Do you think you can handle it?" Po looked back at Tigress with a look that said 'I'll tell you later' and looked back at Shang Tsung.

"Yes, I can." Po replied confidently.

"Very well, to the lair with you!" Shang Tsung said as he raised his fist that was glowing with green energy. All of a sudden a portal appeared right below Po and he fell right through it, leaving Tigress and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors speechless.

Po fell for about minute or two until he finally fell out of the portal and onto the cold, hard floor.

* * *

><p>"OWW! Ahhh… He could've at least given me a warning before he did that." Po complained as he got back to his feet, ignoring the pain from the impact. He scanned his new surrounding and saw that he was in some sort of dungeon with dead, rotting corpses chained to the walls and torches dimly lighting the interior. Po could also see a strange throne near the middle of the wall and when he was quiet he could hear heavy breathing, like that of a blood thirsty beast waiting for a new victim. "Ok, spooky." Po said out loud as he was starting to feel a bit scarred, little did he know he was not alone.<p>

"I must admit, I did not expect to fight in this tournament," Said a deep, monstrous voice from behind Po, making his heart skip a beat. Po turned around to see who it was that spoke, and instantly regretted it. Standing a few feet away from him was a giant, muscular creature with four arms. He had a red loincloth on and spiky armbands on each of his wrists, with matching leg bands as well. He also had a shoulder pad on and the only hair he had was a long ponytail on the top of his head. "But eventually, a warrior comes along that is worthy of a Shokan." He said before he approached Po.

"You must be Goro." Po said in a scarred and worried tone. The Shokan looked much bigger up close, he towered over Po.

"Yes, I am Goro, prince of the Shokans and reigning champion of Mortal Kombat." Goro stated. Po then took a very deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Well, whoever you are, you're going down." Po said confidently as he got into his fighting stance, but Goro seemed unaffected by his statement.

"I will give you a warrior's death." Goro said plainly as he took his stance as well. Po knew that he would need to beat him as quickly as possible or things might get messy. After a moment of waiting Po rushed up to Goro and threw a barrage of punches at him, unfortunately Goro was easily able to block every one of his strikes with his multiple limbs. Goro then launched a counter attack by effortlessly smacking him across the field and to the ground. Po quickly got back up and shot a fire ball at his opponent, but to his surprise Goro shot a similar fireball back at it, the two canceling each other out. Goro then used this as a cover and jumped up into the air, landing right on top of Po stomping him into the ground. He then stepped off of Po, grabbed him from the ground and threw him across the field. Goro then rushed up to Po while he was getting up but fortunately Goro wasn't very fast at all. This gave Po more than enough time to Telestep behind him and land a powerful combo, which consisted of three punches and a belly bump which knocked him over. As Goro got up Po took a few steps back to gain some distance from him. Once Goro noticed this he shot a fireball at him but Po just threw it back. Goro thought quickly and jumped over it and his landing caused a massive earthquake which knocked Po into the air. Goro then caught him as Po came down and slammed him onto the ground. Po regained his composure as he bounced to the other side of the field and got back into his fighting stance. As Goro once again approached him Po tried to sweep his feet, but his stubby legs proved ineffective to trip him and so Goro was able to just kick Po away from him. It just then that Po remembered what he did to trip Liu Kang in his match with him and thought that it might work here. Po then crouched down and Panda rolled over to him, hitting his legs and causing Goro to fall to the ground.

"Well you know what they say; the bigger they are the harder they fall." Po said with a smirk on his face. This comment angered Goro and so once he got back up he slammed the ground with all four of his fists once again knocking Po into the air. This time however Po used the momentum to flip towards Goro and land a drop kick on him. Goro staggered which allowed Po to use his 'feet of fury' to kick him into the air and slam him back down, the force of the impact shacking the earth. Po landed safely on the ground and watched Goro get back up, and needless to say he was not happy.

"I admit Panda, you are quite skilled, but someone like you cannot defeat me." Goro stated as he returned to his feet.

"Well then come and get me, Shokan." Po stated defiantly, which just made Goro even angrier. Goro roared loudly and charged towards Po with his right arms raised for a strike. Despite this Po made no effort to evade, he just stood his ground and prepared to execute his x-ray move. Once Goro was in proximity, Po landed a nerve attack to his torso, causing nerve damage and knocking him down. Po then sat on top of him and broke his neck and spine with his legs. "So, what were you saying about me not being able to defeat you?" Po said sarcastically as he leaped off of the defeated Shokan. It was just then that another portal appeared in the lair, the green light eliminating Po's determined features. "One down, one to go." Po stated as he walked towards the portal.

* * *

><p>The Kombatants were silent as the waited to see who the victor would be. Suddenly another portal began to form on the floor, which meant the fight was over. Tigress, Raiden and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors anxiously waited for the winner to appear. Shang Tsung stood with a confident smirk on his face as he was curtain that the winner was Goro. After another moment of agonizing waiting, Po popped out of the portal with a determined look on his face. Tigress let out the breath that she was holding in as a wave of relief washed over her. Shang Tsung on the other hand just put a scowl on his face and stepped down from his throne. Po faced him with a look that was a mixture of anger and determination as he and the aged sorcerer took their places on opposite sides of the field.<p>

"Well Shang Tsung, looks it's just you and me." Po said as he eased into his fighting stance. "Face me in Mortal Kombat." He challenged, smiling inwardly at the pun he just made.

"So be it." Shang Tsung stated in a serious tone as he took his fighting stance as well. The two final Kombatants stared each other down, both knowing that the outcome of this one match will decide the fate of an entire realm. Neither of them could afford to lose.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung announced, commencing the final fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... sorry to all you Liu Kang supporters but I have to admit, I was originally going to have Po win, I just thought that since it was a battle between main characters that I should take a pole so that I don't get the majority of you guys pissed off, but oh well. I hope you guys won't be too mad about this, but if you are I wouldn't blame you, I would probably be mad to if I was in your situation. Just one more chapter and then this story is over, so even if you guys hate me, tolerate it for just a bit longer ok. R&R please.**


	12. The Final Fight and a Hero's Homecoming

**A/N: Here it is the folks, the final chapter. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you guys, I worked really hard on it and I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Fight and a Hero's Homecoming<strong>

"_Well Shang Tsung, looks it's just you and me." Po said as he eased into his fighting stance. "Face me in Mortal Kombat." He challenged, smiling inwardly at the pun he just made._

_ "So be it." Shang Tsung stated in a serious tone as he took his fighting stance as well. The two final Kombatants stared each other down, both knowing that the outcome of this one match will decide the fate of an entire realm. Neither of them could afford to lose._

_ "Begin!" Shang Tsung announced, commencing the final fight._

The two Kombatants rushed up to each other and began exchanging blows. Po eventually tried to sweep his feet but Shang Tsung leaped over him and landed behind him. He then landed a kick to Po's back, making him stager, and then proceeded to land a combo, ending it with an uppercut which sent Po into the air. Po landed hard on the ground but he immediately got back up.

'_Geez, for an old man, he hits pretty hard._' Po thought to himself as he didn't think that Shang Tsung would be that physically fit. Shang Tsung then shot a flaming skull at Po who just caught it in his hands and flung it right back at him knocking him down. Po then panda rolled over him twice and attempted to drop kick him, but Shang Tsung was able to roll out of the way and retaliate by punching him right in the face which sent him stumbling back. Just as Po regained his composure Shang Tsung summoned a flaming skull to burst out on the ground from under Po and knocked him off his feet. He then jumped into the air and tried to drop kick him, but Po recovered quickly and used his 'feet of fury' to kick him higher into the air and knock him back down. Po then tried to body slam him but Shang Tsung quickly got back up and stepped to the side to avoid it. Po bounced on his belly, landed safely on his feet and began trading blows with Shang Tsung again. Shang Tsung was eventually able to get passed Po's defenses and grab him with his now glowing hands. He then sucked some kind of green aura from Po and absorbed it into himself. Po stumbled back, as he felt a bit dizzy from that strange attack, but other than that no real damage had been done to him. Po then looked up to face his opponent, but once he did him, and all of the spectators, went wide eyed at what they saw. Shang Tsung's form changed right before their eyes and in place of the old red garbed sorcerer was a second black and white panda.

"Surprised, Dragon Warrior?" Shang Po said with an evil grin on his face as he stepped into the same stance Po was it. Po was both shocked and amazed, he felt like he was looking into a mirror. Every detail about Shang Po was correct, right down to the patches on his pants.

"A little, but you know what they say, nothing's better than the original." Po stated confidently. This annoyed Shang Po a bit so he rushed up to Po and tried to land a combo on him, but he just blocked every punch. It wasn't long until Po realized that he didn't just copy his appearance he copied his fighting style too. Now Po thought that this would allow him to easily predict his movements, but the thing was that, like Po, Shang Po fought unpredictably so he had trouble keeping up with him. Shang Po was eventually able to find an opening and landed a chi strike on Po, which made him stager. He then quickly landed a short combo on him, which ended with a round house kick to the face. Once Po recovered Shang Po shot a fireball at him but he telestepped behind him and landed a combo of his own which ended with a flaming uppercut which sent him into the air. Po jumped up to kick him back down but Shang Po regained his composure in the air and shot a fire ball at Po, sending him back to the ground. Shang Po landed back on his feet and suddenly turned back into Shang Tsung.

"So much for the original." Shang Tsung mocked as he watched Po fumble back to his feet. Po didn't respond and just rushed up to his opponent to continue the fight. Shang Tsung dodged most of Po's strikes and then swept his feet knocking him over. This however backfired as Po used this chance to panda roll and knock him down. Po then came back around to roll over him but Shang Tsung thought quickly and made a flaming skull burst out of the ground, causing Po to stop rolling and come out of his ball form. He then shot a flaming skull up into the air as Po recovered and dashed towards him. Just as Po was about to punch him, the flaming skull he launched into the air came back down and hit Po right in the head, this allowed Shang Tsung to kick Po across the field. Fortunately Po rebounded off the wall and rammed into Shang Tsung with great force, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. A confident smirk appeared on Po's face as he retook his fighting stance, this made Shang Tsung angry. The sorcerer then shot out three consecutive fire skulls in hopes that Po wouldn't be able to stop them all, but of course he was wrong. Po quickly redirected the first skull back at the second, the two canceling each other out, and redirected the third back to Shang Tsung. He was able to avoid the skull by jumping into the air but Po noticed this and shot a fireball up to him. It impacted with Shang Tsung and sent him falling to the ground but before he hit the floor, he was met with a chi strike that sent him further back. Shang Tsung's anger elevated even more, as he refused to lose to, what he felt, was an inferior being. In a fit of rage, Shang Tsung dashed up to Po and let out a continuous onslaught of kicks and punches hoping to eventually over power him. Unfortunately, it worked; he eventually broke through Po's defenses and landed a strong combo, ending it by stealing Po's life force and once again turning into Shang Po. The two then began trading blows again until Po tried to sweep Shang Po's feet. Unfortunately Shang Po jumped over the sweep and retaliated with a kick to the face knocking Po over. Once Po got back up, he tried to kick Shang Po in the chest but he just grabbed his foot, flipped him over and belly bumped him across the field. Just as Po was about to get back up, Shang Po came down from above him and drop kicked him, knocking the air out of him. Po groveled in pain for a moment and then got back up.

"You insolent fool, don't you realize that you are no match for me, why fight your fate?" Shang Po questioned, as his patience was wearing thing. Po looked him strait in the eye and spoke.

"Why, I'll tell you why. Because unlike you, I'm fighting for something, something bigger than either of us. You might be able to copy the way I look, the way I fight, even the way I smell, but you can't copy the things that really make me strong." Po stated before he got back into his fighting stance. Shang Po felt as if Po was mocking him and that was the last straw. He then turned back into Shang Tsung, wanting to kill the panda with his own hands.

"We'll see how strong you are once you're a soulless corpse." Shang Tsung said as he prepared for the final clash. The two Kombatants then rushed up towards one another and traded blows for the final time. Po's fists were ignited with a righteous emerald flame, and Shang Tsung's fists were glowing with an evil green aura. The two were relentless, neither one of them letting up for a minute, at that point it looked like either one of them could emerge the victor. Eventually Po was able to pin point the tiniest of openings and took it. He punched Shang Tsung in face and immediately belly bumped him across the field. However Shang Tsung was able to recover almost instantaneously and shot two fireballs, one into the air and one strait at him. Po knew what he was trying to do, so instead of trying to deflect the skull he telestepped behind Shang Tsung and before he had time to react he landed a kick to his back which sent across the field to where the skull was going to land so it hit Shang Tsung. Po then decided it was time to end it once and for all and so he charged a massive fireball in his hands, two or three times the size of a normal one, and shot it straight at Shang Tsung. He tried to counter it by throwing a barrage of flaming skulls at it, but it was no use, the fireball slammed right into Shang Tsung and sent him across the field to where Po had telestepped and was waiting for him.

"Skadoosh." Po said as he landed one final chi strike to Shang Tsung's back, the damage it did being increased by the speed he was going at. Shang Tsung flew across the field and landed on the other side, wallowing in pain. Po then approached him and spoke.

"Say it!" Po ordered once he was in front of Shang Tsung, waiting for him to admit his defeat. Shang Tsung tried to get back up, but he couldn't. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had no energy left to fight, he had been defeated by a panda.

"I concede." Shang Tsung said, with a scowl on his face and his head hung low. The Earthrealm warriors cheered at his statement, as it marked Outworld's defeat and Earthrealms salvation.

"He did it… He actually did it!" Tigress said with a mixture of delight and admiration in her voice.

"Indeed, he has saved Earthrealm." Raiden added. Once he said this, a strange, golden light illuminated the entire throne room, brilliantly shining on everyone there and marking the end of Mortal Kombat.

"That was awesome, Po." Sonya stated as she and the others surrounded him.

"Congratulations." Liu Kang said as he put a congratulatory hand on Po's shoulder.

"MVP, baby." Johnny Cage added enthusiastically. Po felt overjoyed to be receiving so much praise, and he also felt extremely proud of himself for completing a feat of this magnitude. All of sudden Po felt two striped arms wrap around him and hold him tightly.

"It's over, it's finally over." Tigress said softly as she felt absolutely relieved that Po was no longer in harm's way. Po sadly returned the hug, as he still hadn't forgotten the consequences of his victory. "Congratulations Po." She said as she backed up just enough to look Po in the eyes.

"Thanks Tigress." Po replied as he genially smiled at her, not wanting to ruin the moment with his hidden sadness. Raiden then approached the couple as all of the other Kombatants made way for him. After a moment of silence, Raiden smiled and bowed gratefully at him. Po broke the embrace with Tigress and bowed back.

"I thank you Dragon Warrior, you have rescued our land from certain doom, and I am forever in your debt." Raiden said sincerely.

"Well, I can't really take all the credit, we all did this together. I may have made it to the final round, but I couldn't have done it without all of your help, thank you." Po said to all of the Kombatants, as he truly felt that Earthrealms victory was a team effort.

"Well enough with the chit chat, let's go celebrate. First round's on me." Johnny said, to which everyone enthusiastically agreed. Just as everyone was leaving the throne room, Po gently grabbed Tigress's arm causing her to stop.

"Hey, uh, Tigress, can we talk for a minute… in private?" Po asked with a mixture of nervousness and seriousness in his voice. Tigress nodded, assuming it was about what he was going to tell her before, and the two left for the garden.

* * *

><p>"Immortality?" Tigress questioned in disbelief at what she had just heard. Po looked down at the ground and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, that's the grand prize, I won't age and I won't be able to die until the next Mortal Kombat tournament in fifty years." Po explained once again without looking Tigress in the eye. Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought that Po winning the tournament would put an end to all their Earthrealm related troubles, but in truth it just made it impossible for them to be together. Tigress became overwhelmed with immense sadness and grief and dealt with it the only way she knew how, she turned it into anger.

"You knew about this, you knew about this and you didn't tell me!" Tigress scolded, surprising Po.

"Tigress, you make it sound like I knew about this from the beginning, I only found out this morning." Po rebuked.

"This morning, and you're only telling me this now!"

"I-I just didn't know how to tell you… I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you're sorry! Po, sorry is just not good enough, it's not going to change the fact that now we can never be together!" Tigress shouted as her eyes begin to wheal up with tears.

"Never?" Po questioned.

"Yes Po, never. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but do really expect me to believe that you'll still love me… when I'm an old, wrinkled hag." Tigress said as she began to sob, the sadness overwhelming her.

"Tigress… how could you even think that? I will always love you, no matter what." Po said as he too began to cry.

"Po I… I just… don't think I can…"Tigress said but was silenced by Po bringing her into an embrace.

"Tigress, please, here me out." Po pleaded as Tigress kept crying into his chest. "I promise you that I will make this work, and I will make sure that all the time we have together will be worth your while, just please, stay with me." Tigress didn't answer, she just kept crying in Po's chest, feeling that she had already lost him. The two masters just stood there, embracing each other for who knows how long, and fell asleep right there in the garden, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Po woke to find that Tigress was nowhere to be found. He looked all over, in the barracks, in the throne room, in the courtyard, but he couldn't find Tigress anywhere, in fact he couldn't find anyone anywhere.<p>

"Hello, anybody here?" Po yelled, but no one responded. Po then saw a flash of lighting in the corner of his eyes and Raiden appeared a second later.

"Raiden, where's Tigress, where's everybody?" Po asked in a worried tone.

"They are all at the Shaolin monastery, awaiting your arrival." Raiden replied which just confused Po further.

"They're waiting for me at a… what now?" Po said confusingly.

"The monastery, where the victory ceremony is being held, we would've woken you up earlier, but in light of yesterday's events Tigress felt that you disserved your rest." Raiden clarified. "But I believe we've kept them waiting long enough." He continued, and before Po even had time to respond Raiden summoned a flash of lighting to come down on Po and teleported him away to his destination.

* * *

><p>Po reappeared in a flash of light and he took a second to regain his awareness. Once he was no longer dizzy he examined his new surroundings. He was at the entrance of what seemed to be a Shaolin temple and in front of him where a multitude of monks sitting down on a platform that was held over water by giant statues (<strong>AN: Look it up if you don't understand**). There were an equal number of people on each side of the platform and in the center was a pathway which led to Raiden and a monk holding something.

"Everyone, may I present to you the savior of Earthrealm, Po the Dragon Warrior." Raiden announced. The monks then began to clap, cueing Po to walk down the path way up to the thunder god. Once he reached the front he saw all of the Earthrealmers and Tigress sitting in the front left row. His eyes fell on Tigress who had an unconvincing smile on her face. Po knew that she was still hurting, and he didn't blame her. He then refocused his attention to Raiden to whom he bowed to in respect. The monk next to him then handed Raiden a gold medal with the same dragon emblem on it as the one in the Kave of Mastery. Po could feel the energy radiating off of it and knew that the medal was what held the 'grand prize'(**A/N: I am positive that that's not how it works, but just for the sake of the story that's how I'm going to make it**). Raiden was about to put it around Po's neck until he was interrupted by him.

"Wait." Po said, stopping Raiden dead in his tracks. "Listen, I know that this whole immortality thing is like a once in a life time chance and everything, but do you think I could possibly… go without it?" Everyone in attendance was shocked by this, as never in the history of Mortal Kombat has anyone ever turned down this prestigious prize that most people would kill for.

"I am sorry Po, but it is a rule of Mortal Kombat, as the grand champion you must be at your best to defend your title in the next tournament, and this is the only way to insure that." Raiden replied, bringing a frown to Po's face. He glanced over at Tigress, who was looking equally depressed, maybe even more so. Their eyes met for a split second and Po felt his heart sink, he wished that there was something he could do, but it looked like he was going to receive the grand prize whether he liked it or not. Just then a thought occurred to him, an idea that could make his relationship with Tigress work, it was his last chance.

"Well, then is it possible for me to maybe… share the prize?" Po asked with uncertainty.

"Share it?" Raiden said quizzically, as he didn't really know what he meant by this.

"Yeah, could you make it so that half of it goes to me and half goes to… somebody else, you know, as a favor?" Po explained. A light blush swept across Po's face so Raiden knew that he was talking about Tigress. In all of his centuries of existence Raiden has never met someone who would be willing to give up immortality like Po was about to do. Raiden thought for a moment and spoke.

"Tigress," Raiden said as he looked over at the feline. "Please stand." Tigress's eyes widened at this but made no hesitation to stand up and walk up next to Po.

"Wait, really?" Po said in disbelief as he smiled happily.

"After what you've done for us, it is the least I can do." Raiden replied. "But you must realize something, if I spit the prize equally between you two then you will be twenty five years older during the next tournament, making you about fifty seven. Also, if you were to keep it all then you could live forever by winning every tournament, are sure you are willing to give that up?" He continued, wanting Po to realize what he was giving up. Without even a moment of thought, Po took Tigress's hand, looked straight into her eyes and said;

"Without a doubt. Even I were to live forever, as awesome as that would be, it wouldn't mean anything if Tigress wasn't by my side. I love her with all of my heart, and my life ends with hers."

"Po…" Tigress said softly and lovingly as she smiled with delight.

"You truly are remarkable Dragon Warrior." Raiden stated with a small smile on his face. He then resumed his action from before and placed the medal around Po's neck. Once he did Po's body began to radiate with a golden light making him feel like he was invincible. Raiden then tilted his head towards Tigress and they both knew exactly what he meant by that. The two then closed the space between them and their lips met, allowing the light to poor into Tigress as well. As they deepened the kiss the entire assembly began to applaud, Johnny Cage even blew a wolf whistle at the two masters. Though the sound resonated throughout the whole area Po and Tigress didn't hear any of it, to them there was nobody there except the one they loved, it was perfect. Little did they know a certain undead ninja was lurking in the shadows watch the whole display.

"Pff, you really are a fool panda." Scorpion said mockingly, and yet he couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his mask covered face. "Enjoy your victory while you can, because the next time we meet, it will be I who is victor." With that said Scorpion returned to the Netherrealm in a burst of flames.

* * *

><p>Po and Tigress where now back at the barracks, packing their belongings for the trip home. Po had just finished stuffing his bag with some leftovers he snuck from the kitchen and then went out of his room to meet Tigress in the hallway.<p>

"You ready?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah." Po replied. The two then walked down to the first floor of the building and exited it. The Earthrealm warriors were all there to see them off.

"So I uh… guess this is it." Po said sadly, as he had grown to like his new comrades and was sad to leave.

"I suppose it is it's been nice knowing you guys." Kung Lao replied.

"Have a safe trip home you two." Sonya said as she saluted them, with Po and Tigress saluting back.

"Yeah, and if you're ever in Hollywood, drop me a line." Johnny Cage added.

"Will do Johnny." Po replied. Liu Kang then walked up to Po and extended his hand out to him, which Po gladly took.

"I know we've said this at least a hundred times, but thank you." Liu Kang said as he shook Po's hand.

"No problem Liu Kang, anytime." Po said as he let go of Liu Kang's hand.

"We will miss you all." Tigress said as she bowed at everyone and they all bowed back in response.

"As will we," Raiden replied. "But alas, it is time that you both returned home." He then raised his hand and a portal appeared behind them, it was the exact same kind as the one they came in. "Farewell, we wish you both all the happiness you deserve." Raiden said, causing smiles to appear on the two masters faces.

"**Thank you**." They both said in unison. Po and Tigress then began to walk towards the portal and just as Po was about to step threw it Po looked over his shoulder at the Earthrealmers one last time. He wanted to remember this moment, along with all of the others he has shared with the group of comrades as he realized that he may never see them again. Once Po thought he had memorized all of them he turned back around and walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>Once Po stepped out of the portal he was met with a familiar sight. He and Tigress where now back in the Kave the Mastery, and strangely enough the dragon emblem that was on the ceiling wasn't there anymore. Po saw that the entrance to the cave was now open again and rushed to it. He exited the cave and looked around at the familiar surroundings, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. Tigress then walked up to his side and spoke<p>

"Feels good doesn't it?" She said. Po nodded.

"Come on, we better get back to the palace." He responded.

"Yeah, we definatly have a lot to tell them." Tigress said as she took Po's hand in hers and the two began to walk back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>The remaining masters of the Jade Palace were all gathered in the Sacred Hall of Warriors after another unsuccessful morning of searching. After a moment of silence, Master Shifu spoke.<p>

"My Students, we have been searching for at least five days now and have found nothing on the whereabouts of Po and Tigress." He began. "As much as it pains me to say it… we may have to assume the worst." The remaining Furious Five held their heads low, depression showing on their faces. Some of them, even Master Shifu, on the brink of tears as they knew it was a possibility that they may never see their dear friends again.

"Ahhhh, there is no place like home… though I could do without the stairs." Po said as he and Tigress walked casually into the palace. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the surprised looks on their comrades' faces, realizing that they must have been worried sick about them during their absents. Po was about to speak but was interrupted by their fellow masters rushing up to them.

"**PO, TIGRESS**!" They all said in unison as they rammed into their friends, embracing them in a very enthusiastic hug. Po and Tigress where then bombarded with questions, such as 'where were you guys', and 'are you two alright'. Before they got a chance to answer any of these questions Master Shifu silenced the group.

"Enough!" Shifu said. The elder red panda then walked up to his students with a very angry look on his face, a look they saw often before Po was named the Dragon Warrior. "Where in god's name have you two been all this time?" Shifu questioned sternly as he stared the two masters in the eyes.

"Uh, well, we…" Po stuttered for an answer until Tigress spoke up.

"We found this cave up in the mountains and it caved in us." Tigress lied. "We didn't want to try and break our way out because we thought that it would just make it worse, so we waited until the rock fell away by itself, forgive us master." She said as she and Po bowed in respect to him. Master Shifu just sighed and said;

"Very well then, I suppose it was out of your control. Honestly I'm just glad that you two are safe." Shifu said sincerely, bringing a smile to Po and Tigress's faces.

"That goes for all of us; you guys really had us worried." Crane said.

"Yeah, we thought that you have been captured." Monkey stated.

"Or worse." Mantis added.

"Well the important thing is that you guys are ok." Viper said in the same comforting tone Po and Tigress missed.

"Well now that that's all settled how about I make us all some grub, I am starving." Po said to which Monkey and Mantis cheered.

"Uh, Po, don't you think we should get something out of the way first." Tigress said reminding Po about what they planned to tell them.

"Oh yeah," Po said realization. "Uh, guys, there's something we have to tell you." He said to everyone as he and Tigress held each other's hands. Suddenly, a goose messenger flew in clumsily and landed on the floor panting.

"Masters… bandits… in the valley… help!" The goose said between breaths.

"Well, duty calls." Po said as the rest of the five nodded in agreement. The six warriors then rushed out of the palace and down the steps to the valley. It wasn't long until they found the bandits robbing a family of pigs and sprang into action, a big, nostalgic smile gracing Po's features.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the grand finale of MK KFP. Credit goes to Shouvin for giving me the idea on how to keep TiPo alive and well. I want to thank all of you guys who have supported me from the very beginning and have stuck by me to the very end. I can't believe I actually broke the 100 mark, WOOT! Now to those of you who want a sequel I promise I will write one, just not right away. I wanted to try my hand at writing a different kind of story so yeah. I want to run the basic idea by you guys first to see if it would be something you'd want to read. The story will by an OC, KFP story set in the year 2099 A.D. (Kudos to anyone who knows where I got this idea from), tell me what you guys think, love it, hate it, what? Well once again thank you so much for reading my story you guys, I can't tell you how much it means to me. Good bye for now. **


End file.
